A Love Story
by pzyche08
Summary: Future fic. A rekindled love affair. Could their perfect relationship not be right for them after all? B/N/C. D/S. CxOC. Jenny and Carter are back. NEW CHAPTER UP. Read & Review.
1. The Proposal

It was their 5th year anniversary and during the past five years, their relationship had not been like their on-again-then-off-again relationship back in high school. Relationships are complicated and theirs was truly that but they had made it work— and they are still making it work surprisingly well up to this time. 

_"Fancy seeing you here," the golden haired, blue-eyed boy casually said turning to the petite brunette sitting next to him at the bar. He smiled at her, his trademark million dollar smile that never failed to charm anyone even the most hard to please woman there is out there. "A frozen margarita for the beautiful lady here, scotch on the rocks for me," he ordered the bartender. _

_"You know me too well." She liked the thought of him still knowing what she wanted to order, without her actually saying it, without him needing to ask. _

_"And you haven't changed a bit. Although I would have to say that you look more beautiful now than when I last saw you." Was it last New Year's eve at the Bass-Van Der Woodsen party? _

_"You flatter me too much."_

_"Flattery connotes insincerity. I'm merely stating the truth." _

_"You're still the charmer I used to know, I see."_

_"But only at your feet, mademoiselle." _

_A couple of drinks later, they found themselves devouring each other at the Honeymoon suite in the Palace._

_"You're not dating anyone right now, are you?" He asked unzipping her red dress. He wasn't used to be this aggressive with her before. Somehow, a red dress has that effect, throwing away his inhibitions to the window and everything. _

_"I wouldn't be here with you if I was." She answered in a sarcastic but playful way of saying. "What about you? Anyone I should know about?"_

_"Not that I'm aware of." He kicked off his shoes and kissed her with all the desire and passion he can muster. _

_And that was how they had rekindled their relationship. There was no mention of the past and they had planned to keep it that way. _

Earlier that day, he went to Tiffany's & Co. to buy her the diamond necklace he had seen her eyeing during their short visit at the store a week ago. He didn't buy the $50,000 necklace to show her how much she means to him simply because even the most expensive jewelry in the store wouldn't amount the same with his affections for her. It was the gesture itself— if a piece of jewelry could make her happy, could bring a smile on her face, he would get it by all means and give it to her. (Not that he would have to rob a bank or anything; he was ridiculously rich, simply put.) He'd do anything to make her happy or if it's possible, happier. 

He glanced at the wall clock hanging on the blue walls. It was 6:30 in the evening so he rushed to his bathroom to shower and get dressed. After twenty minutes, he went back to his closet to pick out a white Gucci dress shirt and a black Valentino coat to match. 

It took seven rings for her to answer her metallic pink phone. "I'm picking you up in twenty minutes," he said as he got out of the black limo that has just been parked outside a luxurious apartment building, its windows and balconies overlooking the Metropolitan Museum. 

"Someone sounds so eager," her tone was teasing. 

"No, I'll be there in fifteen." Glancing at the Bulgari watch he was wearing on his left wrist, he continued to say, "I just can't wait to see you." 

"I can't wait to see you too. I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled. The elevator doors opened revealing a spacious living room. He goes up the winding stairs swiftly. It was almost as if he was in a Disney movie— with him being the prince on his way to sweep the princess off her feet. Finally reaching his destination, he knocked on the door and was greeted by the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid his eyes on. 

"Didn't know fifteen minutes could be this quick." A brunette beauty came into view as the door opened. 

He bent closer to kiss her on the lips. He held her right hand turning her around as if they were dancing; her Audrey Hepburn inspired black dress swirling around as well. She giggled, filling the room with her musical laughter. He smiled giving her the bouquet of roses, "I know you love hydrangeas but roses are much more appropriate for the romantic night we will be having." 

"Well, in that case, I can't wait to see what else is in store for me." 

"I can start showing you now." He led her back towards her bed and as they both sat down, he took the velvet box from inside his coat. After opening it; her face was filled with that of surprise. 

"This is for the lady." He put the diamond necklace around her neck, letting his fingers linger on the softness of her shoulders. "Because she deserves the finest things in life and this is only one among many." 

She was struggling to think of words to say so she looked at his blue eyes instead and clashed her lips into his like it was only the most natural thing for her to do. 

Inside the limo, he clasped her hands into his as he told the chauffer where they were going— "To the Four Seasons. The restaurant. On East Fifty-second Street. Not the hotel."

"But honey, I have this sudden craving for a giant cheeseburger and lots of fries and a sundae. Can't we go to McDonald's instead?" 

He turned to her, waiting for her to say "I'm just kidding. How are we going to end up there dressed like this?" but she didn't. Her pleading eyes said it all. 

After fifteen minutes or so, the limo stopped in front of the well-known fast food chain and before they got out, she took off her jewelry and the numerous bobby pins that were holding her hair up and put everything inside her black Fendi clutch bag, putting it inside a compartment. He, on the other hand, took off his coat and messed up his hair a little. But it did not matter what they did to their hair or clothes because they still look like a million bucks. 

"Ready, miss?" He asked trying to be serious amidst all that.

"Why, darling, I thought you'd never ask." 

With that, they couldn't hold the laugh forming in their throats anymore and together, they burst out in laughter. 

"Had I known we'd end up having dinner here, I wouldn't have spent too much time putting on make up and deciding what to wear for a whole 2 hours." 

"You spend that too much time for me? Wow. Let me just say I'm flattered." 

She playfully slapped his arm as they both grinned at the cashier, who in turn gave them a puzzled look.

By then, they had managed to ignore the questioning looks given to them by some of the customers as they are now enjoying their dinner. 

She was eating her strawberry sundae now with a small spoon when she suddenly noticed a diamond ring on it. He looked at her and smiled, again with that million dollar smile that never failed to charm anyone, the million dollar smile that had made her fall head over heels in love with him. 

"You saved me from the trouble of seeing you choke from accidentally swallowing the ring." She didn't laugh or smile at this attempt of his to joke but instead, she gave him a curious look. "You should've found the ring in a chocolate cake or whatever dessert they are serving but the ideal proposal in my mind hadn't happened as planned the minute you decided you wanted a cheeseburger instead of steak and caviar. I wouldn't have believed it because…"

"Nate?" Her calling out his name still brings shivers to his spine. 

"Just go down on your knee and ask." 

He smiled at her demands and did what he was told. "Blair Waldorf, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" 

"Of course I will, Nathaniel Archibald." 

And they kissed, of course, with people clapping and cheering on them. 

"I love you, Nate Archibald, always have, always will." She whispered into his ears.

"I love you more now than ever before." 


	2. Best friends til the end

The announcement of their engagement graced the society pages of _The New York Times_ and other several newspapers and magazines available in the newsstands all throughout the city. Serena Van Der Woodsen was flipping through the pages of US Weekly inside a French bistro in Forty-Seventh Street. She smiled at a picture of her best friend and her fiancé holding hands casually walking towards their limo ignoring the chaos surrounding them. Despite all the drama that had happened between the two love birds, Serena had always known they'd end up together. Although, it didn't come as a surprise to her anymore when Blair called her two months earlier about her upcoming wedding, Serena received the news with much enthusiasm and excitement. 

_"You would not believe how our dear Nathaniel proposed to me!" Blair Waldorf exclaimed to her best friend of 20 years on the phone. _

_"Oh my god! Blair! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." She squealed in response and they were jumping up and down and giggling like crazy teenagers for the past 5 minutes until Blair asked her to meet up with her at The Palace bar. _

_Twenty minutes later, Blair had shown up at the bar wearing a high waist black pencil skirt with a matching equestrienne-style white blouse and black Manolo Blahnik pumps. She greeted Serena with a kiss on each of her cheek as they both ordered Chocolate Martinis. _

"_Looking sharp as ever, B." Serena complemented her friend as she took a sip of the martini that had just been handed on to her._

"_Had to go to an interview with my agent and a new client for another spread for Elle Magazine." After the disastrous photo shoot in their junior year, Blair Waldorf promised herself that someday she will be making her mother regret choosing her best friend over her so instead of giving up, she had undergone a lot of trainings under Madame Claudia of the famous House of Elle. She had been taught how to walk, how to pose, how to smile and as it turned out, she had had an inner model hidden underneath her uptight nature. After working her ass off, taking critiques and everything, Ford Modeling agency took notice of her regal looks and feisty personality and eventually hired her. _

"_You're getting busier by the minute, B. It's getting harder to take a hold of you these days."_

"_You cannot imagine! Fortunately, all those years in Constance had taught me how to manage my time well. With the Fashion week coming up, Nate has been complaining that we barely have time to see each other, him being busy with Law school and me with work." _

_Serena remembered her best friend being the head of all the committees back in high school, editor-in-chief of the school paper, co-captain of the swimming team (with her, being the captain of course) and basically, doing almost all the extra-curricular activities in school while maintaining her As and social life. _

"_By the way, don't forget to shower me with front seat tickets to all those glamorous fashion shows you'd be cat-walking on."_

_"Sure. Anything for you. You need not ask, actually." She paused and stared at her best friend for a minute or two. "So, how's everything with you and Cabbage Patch?"_

_"Everything's great. He's in LA right now for a writing assignment. Kept myself busy with redecorating the apartment." _

_"Like mother, like daughter."_

_Serena laughs, "I know, right? I used to bitch about staying at the Palace whenever mom decided to make renovations of our home and now, I'm basically sharing the same 'interior designing' thing with her. She even lends me her color schemes and whatnots." _

_"Wow. Never thought I'd see that day coming."_

_"Me too. You know, Andy [Andrea and Paulo miss you so much. They had been constantly bugging me to take you home with me." Serena had been pregnant with twins a year after her and Dan got married. The twins are now three years old. _

_"They still think I'm the best nanny in the whole of NY, don't they?"_

_"But of course. You feed them with ice cream for breakfast each time you went babysitting. You take them to Coney Island. You let them do whatever it is that they wish!" _

_"You make everything sound so… wrong." Blair bit her lip and the two women exploded with laughter. "Seriously, I miss them as much and I promise to visit as soon as my schedule allows me to do so. Nate and I will."_

_"And seriously, you should now be spilling the beans about the details of Nate's proposal. Show me the ring!"_

_"Honestly, S? You've seen the ring before."_

_"It's not just any other ring, B! It's 'THE VANDERBILT RING' and besides, I've never seen it on its rightful owner before." _

_Blair waved her left hand to her best friend, the latter gawking in astonishment. It's not hard for everyone else in the room to notice as they were also staring in amazement. _

_"This thing was dipped on melting ice cream before he slipped it on my ring finger." Blair smiled as she recounted the entire story. "He was rambling on and on about me ruining his 'ideal proposal' but of course, he didn't exactly say that. You know how he is." The two girls giggled yet again. "So I cut him off and he got down on his knee, asked me to marry him in front of other diners. It was nothing like what I had imagined him to do. I swear if we didn't have appointments we would've flown to Paris for a take 2." She held her breath for a minute or two then looked up to see her friend's tears welling up on the corner of her eyes. "Please tell me you are not crying, S." _

_"I'm sorry. Can't help it. It's just so sweet and everything. I mean, who would've thought you'd be engaged in McDonald's of all places!" _

_"Trust me, there is going to be a take 2! With that being said, Serena, I want you to be my maid of honor!" She had been Serena's maid of honor four years ago and now, she was asking Serena to be hers. _

_"But of course, B! I'd love to!" The two girls hugged and Blair contemplated on how many times she had been to weddings. She'd been the flower girl too many times in her childhood then she became one of the bridesmaids in too many weddings as well, as in in the Bass-Van Der Woodsen nuptials to name a few. And now, she'll finally be the one wearing a veil, holding a bouquet of flowers walking down the aisle. She'll finally be able to play the role of the bride. "So, as my maid of honor, you have no right to complain about accompanying me to pick out dresses, choosing the menu and everything." _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Blair Waldorf stood in front of her snatching the magazine from her hands. "Keeping track of your best friend through the paparazzo?" She paused for a dramatic effect then continued to say, "When the right time comes, I promise to grace your presence every now and then until you no longer find the need to glance through the covers of every magazine and newspaper just to catch a glimpse of dear old me." 

"Blair!" Serena gave her best friend a hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Arrogant, much?"

"Nope. I do think you're as vain and as self-absorbed as me." Blair emphasized the words _vain _and _self-absorbed_ as she pointed her right index finger to a picture of Serena holding a Starbucks cup in one hand and a Coach bag on the other. She read the caption on the page out loud, "_Serena Van Der Woodsen getting her caffeine fix after coming out from her office in the Bass Diamond Building in Twenty-Seventh Street." _

"We should definitely get together more. Let the paps take photos of us so that we could finally prove to the world that we're more fun than Paris and Nicole." Serena joked.

"So anyways, the reason why I asked you to meet me up today was…"

"To talk about my maid of honor duties? Your wedding plans?"

"Nope. Nate and I decided to plan the wedding after grad school."

"But that's three years from now."

"Yes but with everything going on in our lives right now… We couldn't just handle making preparations for the wedding at the same time."

"You can always hire people for that, Blair."

"True but I've always wanted to plan my own wedding. A long engagement in our case would not be so hard after all. He just asked me to move in with him." 

"At their family's townhouse?" 

"He bought us an apartment. It was an impulsive decision for him but since an opportunity like that happens only once every three years so he immediately met up with the real estate agent and everything. I'll be moving in next week as soon as I finished packing what's left of my things." 

"Wow, Blair! That's awesome."

"We'll need your interior designing skills of course."

"I couldn't be happier to help. Is that all?"

"It's not what I originally wanted to tell you… It has something to do with that step brother of yours."

Serena's face was filled with concern, "What did he do now?" 


	3. And the Drama Begins

Summary: Blair and Chuck's confrontation. Read and Review and tell me if you want to see Chuck in the next episode, at Blair and Nate's housewarming. 

Comments and suggestions are very much welcome. 

Author's Notes: I've seen Leighton and Chace's pictures on regarding the new episodes they had been shooting recently. I am so excited to see what's going to happen. The "raining scene" inspired by Breakfast at Tiffany's is supposed to be a dream sequence, I'm sure. What do you guys think? 

Serena's face was filled with concern, "What did he do now?"

"I thought he would be in a business trip to Europe for a couple of months?"

"Yes. Bart asked him personally to take over the business deals…" 

Blair frowned slightly at this. But Serena would have warned her of course if this hadn't been the case. "I saw him two days ago."

Serena gasped and could only mutter a silent "sorry" to her friend. "I really didn't have an idea he would cancel his plans…" 

"Obviously, he did cancel his business trip in an attempt to make me feel guilty or something."

"So the two of you eventually had met up again, how? Where? When did this all happen?"

"Two days ago, the Modeling agency sent me a limo to pick me up for another photo shoot. This time, it's supposed to be an ad for Victoria's Secret. When the limo came to a stop, I was so shocked to be standing in front of Victrola! So, when I was about to tell the driver that he must have been mistaken, Gerald, this PR guy led me inside the club and I saw the photographer, make-up artists, crew people going in and about." Blair continued to recount to Serena what had happened. 

/Flashback/

"Good morning, Miss Blair. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask for me." A tall and thin guy with curly blonde hair who kind of look like the Fashion guy in Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (that make-over show) appeared in front of her, giving her a caramel macchiato fresh from Starbucks and some bagels. "I'm Christian, by the way. I'll be assisting you from now on." 

"Why, thank you Christian! But honestly, I can take care of my own needs, no worries. Please tell my manager that I really have no need for an assistant." 

"But Miss Blair, Madame Clau-" 

"You may stay and watch the photo shoot and help me with organizing my things but I will say this for the last time, I do not need an assistant." 

With that, Christian left and Blair took a sip of her coffee while one of the hair stylists started brushing her hair. 

"The backdrop would be the stage. There should be a 40s feel to the entire area…" Blair heard the photo shoot director say, she thought about calling her manager and demanding an explanation. Clearly, she was not informed that the photo shoot she had been told about two weeks ago was going to be held in Victrola, with a 40s theme, sexy and Burlesque. A model's got to do what a model has to do, she thought to herself. 

After an hour and a half and being fully made up and airbrushed, she walked in the area where the other models were already posing, being given instructions by the photographer. She approached the photographer and gave him a hug, "My good friend, Darius. I didn't have any idea that you'd be the one for the job." If she weren't wearing layers of make-up, she would've kissed him each on the cheek in the same way she did as a greeting to her friends. She settled on giving air kisses, though in which Darius graciously accepted and threw her a compliment, "My, my, my, I can't believe I'm standing in front of one of the most famous top models in the country right now. To be working with her is such a great pleasure." 

To which Blair answered, "No. My being able to work with such an excellent photographer is a great pleasure. I wouldn't dream of it but here we are." 

"Ah yes— let's skip the pleasantries and act like professionals for the mean time. We'll get to the friendly part again, later" Darius smiled at her. In the eyes of others, it would appear as if they were dangerously being flirtatious with each other. On the other hand, everybody in the room knows that Darius is well, gay, to be blunt, and Blair is now engaged. "Before I forget, I haven't introduced you to the owner of the club yet." 

As if it was cue for him to come out, Charles Bass entered the scene. His usual smirk and trademark scarf was in place. Blair stood there frozen in his eyes and so in an effort to hide her dismay, she said, "There's no need for that. Mr. Bass and I have known each other since uh, Preschool." There was no way in hell she'd be adding "We used to date."

As if Chuck had just gotten the words out of her mind, he said: "As a matter of fact, Blair and I—" Blair cut him off by stepping into his Prada loafers the same way she did in their junior year when Chuck told the New York Times journalist about Nate's wrongdoings. "Yes, Blair and I had been close friends but now, you see, we kind of fell apart for reasons I can never comprehend," Chuck had managed to say. "I've always treasured our friendship and I hope we can have that back again." 

Blair winced at his words but all she could do was nod. 

Darius looked at them back and forth and smiled, "Blair, why don't we invite Mr. Bass here to dinner tonight? I can only be glad to be a bridge for you and him to repair your friendship again." 

Friends. Yeah, right. As if that's ever going to happen, she thought. "I'd love that, Darius but you know how businessmen are and knowing that Mr. Bass here is one very successful businessman, I'm sure he has a lot of things to attend to." She again, winced at how she had mentioned the words businessman and businessman in the same sentence and at how silly it must have sounded to Chuck. 

Chuck smirked, again with that annoying smirk of his that says nothing and everything at the same time. "But seeing this as an opportunity to catch up with an old friend, I'd be more than willing to oblige to be of company." He paused for a second and ending his statement with satisfaction, "with your equally wonderful company."

Blair was glad that she still had her white and silky Victoria's Secret robe on but that did not help the fact that she could feel Chuck's gaze under her skin, his brown eyes already undressing her. 

"Now that it's been settled, Mr. Bass will be joining us for dinner tonight." Darius clapped his hands showing his enthusiasm in the moment that has just unfolded. 

"I could not wait to get to it." Chuck said glancing back at Blair. "I only dropped by to see how things are going. So far so good, I see. As much as I want to witness the going-ons in a fashion shoot further more, I should go back to work so I could freely have dinner tonight with my new acquaintance, Darius, please do call me Chuck and of course, my old friend Blair." Chuck gave them a wink and left, leaving a bewildered Blair and an amused Darius. Truth is, he didn't have anything going on but he didn't want to bother Blair at work as much as he was tempted to see how that goes. 

Blair was appalled at how Chuck had to reiterate their 'dinner plans'. 

The whole spectacle was watched by everyone who was present, of course but they immediately went back to their work as Darius yelled to them, "Chop! Chop! People! We don't have all day!" As he got to his camera and arranged the rest of his equipment, Blair had climbed the stairs to the familiar stage once again like she had done so not so long time ago. She remembered how free she felt when she let herself surrendered to the wonderful feeling, how exciting the entire experience had been. How she remembered every detail of it all with a very vivid memory— the way her hips swayed to the music, the way her dress had dropped to the floor, the way the crowd cheered and clapped in standing ovation to such an amazing presentation. With that in mind, she arched her back and showcased her beautiful features and well sculpted body, her movements graceful and charming, and her smile seductive. The outcome was of course, outstanding seeing that each frame had been perfect giving the clients a lot of choices to choose from for the perfect ad. 

"Okay, people! Let's wrap this up!" Darius commanded the people with an air of control only he could have over them. The photo shoot went on smoothly. He was impressed by all the models most especially Blair. She would do exactly what he asked her to do and take it to a higher level. He had been surprised to find out that the start of her career had been on an 'awkward' route, from being rejected at a lot of go-sees to having been lucky to be featured in some ads in Seventeen magazine. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone, after pressing the green button, he casually answered, "Yeah?" 

"Mr. York?" A female voice on the other line replied.

"Yes. Who is this?" Darius wondered who this could be on the phone. 

"I'm Mr. Bass's secretary, I was asked to call you about your dinner plans with him tonight. What time is he going to pick you up?" 

"Oh, yes. We just finished with the shoot. Tell him, we could just meet him up at Le Souffle at, let's say…" He glanced at his watch and it was already 5:30 in the afternoon. "Yes, Le Souffle at 6." 

"He'll pick you up at 5:45, then." 

Darius was annoyed at how the secretary told him that, like he had no say in the matter. _Didn't she hear what I just said?_ He thought and when he was about to give this secretary a piece of his mind, the woman said, "Now that it's settled. Goodbye then. Have a good dinner, Mr. York." 

Talk about being rude. The phone went dead. 

After about ten minutes, Blair had already changed into a silver dress; her hair was hanging down to her shoulders and her make-up was lighter this time. "Shall we go now?" 

"Actually, no." He glanced at the confused look written all over Blair's face and explained, "Mr. Bass will be personally picking us up. He's on his way, I'm sure."

"He didn't have to do that. I already have a limo waiting outside." When _"Did he think that we didn't have means of transportation?"_ was all she was dying to remark. 

"I didn't know so I wanted to offer you both a ride." Charles Bass having shown up out of nowhere interrupted their exchange. "I thought it would be nice to go together." Both Blair and Darius looked at him, speechless. 

"_Right you are, conceited jerk,"_ Blair was about to say but she bit her lower lip instead and said, "Well then I guess a debate would be useless… riding separately would be nonsense." She winced, again at how she rhymed with what she had said. She would have almost laughed while Chuck on the other hand, almost laughed as well not at what she had just said but at how he could make her wince a lot in his presence. Blair went on with what she wanted to say, "I'll tell the driver that I would no longer need his service. Darius and I are going to take your offer seeing that it is in your most sincere intentions." And you guessed it right; Blair winced again for the nth time. 

"Shall we go, then?" 

Darius was far from dense. It was obvious to him that the two of them have had a romantic past upon detecting the sexual tension going on between them ever since that morning. Hadn't he known that Blair Waldorf had been in a serious relationship for 5 straight years now; he would have come to the conclusion that his model friend and Manhattan's richest playboy standing in front of him have been having an affair. He would've joked about this but he didn't and so he followed them to the limo waiting outside the burlesque club. 

The ride to one of the most exclusive restaurant in New York, Le Souffle, would have been long and akward if Darius hadn't been there to make snide comments about the fashion industry he's in. He told them that if he hadn't been paid that much, he would have rather traveled the world and published a coffee book. Blair had been amused and Chuck hardly listened at all. 

By the instant they got there, being seated at the best table possible to the time Chuck Bass had struggled with saying the French dishes written on the menu finally pronouncing the words properly with Blair's help of course, Blair still could not get over the fact that she's having dinner with Chuck Bass. She just wanted to be done with it the minute she boarded the limo earlier. 

"I could still not believe that someone whose height is 5 feet and 4 inches could become one of the most celebrated top models in the country." Charles commented, looking at Blair directly in the eyes. His usual smirk plastered on his face, of course. 

"I'd take that as a compliment, Bass." Blair paused gathering the right words to say, "FYI, I'm 5'5 and adding the 4-inch heels of the Gucci's I'm wearing right now and knowing that I'm beautiful and sexy and you can add more adjectives to describe how well I look, I'm sure you and my friend, Darius will agree, becoming a model is what I had been destined to do." 

"I may not be the tallest girl in the bunch, but whenever I walk the runway or whenever I'm posing for pictures, I make sure that people forget I'm the shortest girl in there and then they'd think to themselves, wow, that girl is beyond doubt amazing." She finished the sentence with a smile of confidence and Chuck Bass could not simply take his eyes off her. This was not the Blair Waldorf he had known, this was another person he was quite sure of.

"I can attest to that. Blair simply took my breath away in the photo shoot earlier. I couldn't ask for anything more from a model. She's just perfection." 

"Now that you have mentioned it, I would love to see how it came about. I'd also ask for permission from the management to use some of the pictures to promote the club as well." 

"Ah, yes, that would be awesome." Darius commented. 

"Now, gentlemen, let's change the topic. As much as I love having compliments thrown to my feet, I'd hate to become an airhead." 

The dinner went by fast. Both Blair and Chuck had been pleasant to each other the rest of the evening— or pretended to be, at least. Darius said that he would rather take a walk home since he's condominium unit was only a few blocks away from the restaurant. 

A limo ride and thirty minutes later, Chuck opened the door for Blair to get out. He looked up at the familiar apartment building where the Waldorf's live and back to the lady in front of her. 

"It had been a wonderful evening." He said, putting a stop to the silence surrounding them. 

"It had been interesting, yes." She looked up at him, her eyes questioning whether he would be saying anything else. "I have to go now, Chuck. There's this commercial shoot I have to get to tomorrow morning and I have to have my much needed beauty rest." 

"Can't we talk? For a while." His eyes plead with hers.

"Okay. Fifteen minutes. No more, no less." She marched towards the building and after a minute or two, a ding was heard and the elevator doors opened to the Waldorf foyer and into the living room, they walked. "Go on, Bass, time's running out. What do we have to talk about?" Blair had wanted the dinner to be over, and she can not wait for this conversation to be over as well so that she could finally comfortably sleep under the covers of her thousand-count Egyptian cotton sheets. 

"Why Blair, you certainly have lost the hospitability of a good hostess. Couldn't you at least offer me a drink first?" 

"What do you want, Bass?" Blair's eyes narrowed at him as she got a glass and waited for his order. _And now I'm playing maid, how wonderful, _Blair thought.

"You've forgotten my favorite drink?" 

"But of course." Blair gritted her teeth, putting ice cubes in the glass and pouring scotch. She decided to also make herself drinks. She was sure she'll need some. 

"Thank you. Now that's the Blair I know." Chuck said after taking a hold of the glass Blair had given him. 

They both took a sip of their drinks. "You should've told me."

Blair knew what he was talking about but still asked, "Told you what?"

"Oh, you know Blair! Don't give me that innocent look."

She should have said, _"I know, I apologize,"_ but being the stubborn and bitchy girl she was, she retorted glaring at him instead, "Told you what, Chuck?"

"I wouldn't have known that you, the love of my life, are getting married to the man of her dreams, my so-called ex-best friend… I wouldn't have known that if I hadn't read the news from the papers or if I hadn't watched the interviews. I should have heard it from you, Blair. You should have told me. He should have told me." He emphasized the latter part of his speech and to control the anger welling up on his insides, he took the bottle of Scotch on the kitchen counter and poured some on his glass. He _knew _it's going to happen for sure, but his masochistic tendencies wanted to hear the news from _them_, hell he'd even attend their wedding if he was invited. He wanted it so bad because witnessing all of it could maybe, just maybe, make him stop thinking about what could have beens, make him stop hoping that he could still bring them back together. 

"It's not my fault that I hadn't wanted to tell you. You disappeared from our lives, remember?" _And how you dare say you had no idea how it happened, Blair thought remembering how Chuck casually told Darius about their "falling apart". _

"But still—"

"But still what, Chuck? What was I supposed to do? Or say? And him? And how was I supposed to tell you that we will be getting married soon?" 

"Blair— please don't do this. I still… I still love you" Chuck said the last words quietly as possible but loud enough for her to hear.

Blair looked at him, "You and I have been over for so long, Chuck. We gave it a try, okay? I wanted to make it work as much as you did but you had strayed again. You were never gonna change; you and your womanizing ways. But nevertheless, I've forgiven you."

"Just like you've forgiven him." Chuck said in a sarcastic tone. He almost chuckled at how quick he changed the tone of his voice from desperation to a mocking way. 

"Yes and you know, I even tried to get a hold of you. Even your step sister didn't have an idea where you've been then we just found out that you were already enrolled in Harvard. I tried so hard to talk to you— I left you messages every day! You never replied, when in fact, you should be the one who's supposed to be doing all that, not me."

"I should have called you and I regret not doing so. You know me, Blair. I would rather let things be than confront you. I was ashamed of myself for what I did to you. I hated what Nate did and I did the same thing to you and despite everything, you could still be forgiving. I loved you Blair and I still do. I'm sorry I had not been man enough to face you back then but here I am now."

"Listen, Chuck. I loved you and yes, despite everything that has happened between us, I still care. But you have to know, Nate and I are completely different persons now than we were before, we've learned from our mistakes and we're better persons now. We're both in love with each other and we are finally getting married, soon. You have to accept it. I could only hope that you find happiness as well."

5 minutes after Chuck left, the elevators opened once again as Blair came into the foyer to see who it was this time. 

"Nate." She came up to him to give him a small kiss on the lips. "I didn't know you'd be in here. It's late." 

"I tried to call you but you weren't answering your phone. I was going to ask you something."

"Couldn't it wait in the morning? I'm exhausted."

"I saw Chuck leave. Blair, I thought we'd be cutting him off from our lives? And now he's giving you late night visits? You were avoiding my calls while you're with him?" 

"Nate, listen! It's not what you think, okay?" 

"Then tell me, what could it possibly be about this time?" 

Blair carefully explained to him what occurred earlier. "What happened today with Chuck was inevitable and I'm now relieved that it did 'cause sooner or later, we'd have to face him anyway."

"He didn't try to do anything else, did he?"

"No! Not at all, Nate. We just talked, honestly that's it. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. It's the guy… I don't trust him around you." Nate paused and moved closer to her. "I just don't wanna lose you to him again, that's all." 

"You won't, okay? It's you who I love." They kissed passionately and when they broke the kiss, Blair spoke, "So what did you come here for?"

/End of Flashback/

"I didn't think he'd do that." Serena said. "You've always been very good friends. Or scheming partners at that. Sooner or later, he will have to realize that and you'll be friends again. After all, It's been so long, Blair." 

"I hope you're right, Serena." 

"I'll try to talk to him, know where his mind's at." Serena then asked Blair what Nate had asked her that night in order to change the topic. 

"I've just finished packing all of my things and I'm moving in the apartment on Sunday. If you don't have anything planned, you can bring Cabbage Patch with you along with the kids, and maybe Eric, the more people who can come, the better."

Serena was going to decline but knowing that Blair wouldn't take no for an answer, she said, "Sure, we can take the kids first for ice cream then drop them off at the nearby day care center while we help you with your stuff." 

"Sounds good. I'll tell Nate." 


	4. Playing House

**AN:** This is gonna be a long chapter. I do hope I don't bore you so enjoy!

Whenever I write, I try not to re-read the whole thing because I might end up re-writing the whole thing again, which is troublesome so… If ever you find any mistakes or if you have comments/suggestions, I'd be very much happy to hear it.

To all those who have read and reviewed, I thank you very much. I really appreciate your comments and support. I'll try my best to make it more interesting so that you can keep yourselves posted.

I could not wait to see new episodes of Gossip Girl! I wanna see more ChuckBlair moments! Haha! They're actually my favorite couple in the series and I find it odd that I'm writing a BlairNate fanfic, my first GG fanfic at that. I really really hope I attract more readers.

* * *

Chuck Bass was on his way to the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen apartment in middle Manhattan. Placing the paper bags he had on his left hand, he rang the doorbell and was greeted by his stepsister ten seconds later.

"You're early." Serena gave him an awkward hug and he patted her back uncomfortably, in return. In that instant, Paulo and Andy rushed to his side, 'accidentally' knocking him down.

"Uncle Chuck!" The twins hugged him and he most certainly gave them a genuine smile, one that can rarely be seen from him.

"These things I have right here," he said referring to the paper bags he was still carrying, "are for the two of you."

"Thanks, Uncle Chuck! You're the best" The two kids said in unison (they always say that whenever somebody gives them gifts) as the two disappeared into the living room opening the bags and letting out screams of excitement.

"You should not spoil them, Chuck." Serena said in her usual lecturing tone.

"You should not be cheap like your husband, sis."

"You really are a lot like Blair." She paused for a while at how easily she had just said that but shrugged her shoulders as she turned to him, "Speaking of Blair, do not mess this up, Chuck or else I do not know what I might do to you."

Her glare didn't even make him flinch but because he didn't want to do anything that would mess his relationship with Blair and Nate any more than it already is; he just told Serena that he had no plans of doing anything stupid and that he was really sincere about getting into Blair and Nate's good graces again. In which, Serena had only nodded in satisfaction.

Dan Humphrey, who was wearing a grey vintage shirt and washed out jeans at that time, entered the room and gave a quick peck on the cheek of his wife. "Bass," he greeted him in his usual perplexed manner.

"Humphrey." Chuck managed to say in utter disinterest.

The two men looked at each other, scrutinizing the other silently in their minds.

"You're not seriously gonna wear that, carrying heavy appliances, moving furniture around?" Dan pointed out his index finger to the suit he's wearing. "It's not a black tie event we're attending, Bass."

"Meeting with a client," He lied under his teeth.

"Right, right. A meeting." Dan rolled his eyes and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "This early in the morning."

Dan left Chuck for a minute or two and returned with a pair of jeans, a yellow green Lacoste polo shirt and white Nike sneakers. "You're lucky Serena didn't burn your things," Dan handed him the clothes. Chuck had stayed over their apartment for a week and a half the summer of their junior year in college because his father had cut him his allowance. His father had been furious over the way he had been spending too much money on expensive dinners and liquors and women and other useless things. Bass Junior was supposed to crash over there for a month but Serena had kicked him out early on because of his laziness when it comes to household chores, among other things. He had left yelling to the door shut at him, "I'm Chuck Bass. I don't clean apartments nor do I wash the dishes." He has no idea what he signed up for when Serena had called him last night.

With Dan now carrying Andy and Serena holding Paulo's hand on her left side, the tall blonde said, "We're ready to go if you are."

Chuck, in his now casual attire, emerged from the guest room and went straight to the door, opening it for the family. "I'm more ready to go than you are."

_This is gonna be interesting, _the three of them thought to themselves as they headed their way to their destination— the Archibald-Waldorf apartment in Park Avenue.

* * *

All sorts of pieces of furniture, from center tables to bookshelves, dining room chairs and lamps, paintings, a grand piano, vases and other glassware, kitchen appliances such as the microwave oven and blender, were already brought inside the 10,000 sq. meter 3-bedroom, 2-bathroom apartment. They were disorganized along with other dozens of boxes of clothes and other things. Blair Waldorf sighed in the 'mess' in front of her. Clearly, there were lots of things to be accomplished today.

"I can't believe you agreed to that, Blair." Nate Archibald eyed his fiancé from the kitchen, having just placed a box containing plates and China on the kitchen in the center.

"You've been best friends for how many years! Let's just put everything bad that has happened in the past, behind us. There's no need to hold a grudge against someone who has been a part of our lives at one point."

"And I can't believe you just said that." Nate replied thinking about the change in Blair's attitude over the years. Though she can still be demanding and mean whenever she wants to be, she has become a well rounded individual. Ever since she got into modeling, she had thrown her insecurities out of the window and gained confidence. The 'life-changing' event that took place in her junior year at Constance became a humbling experience for her and it made her realize a lot of things in life. It opened up her eyes to the fact that not everything revolves around her and that not all things could go her way. She has gotten her throne back, of course, but anyways.

"And I'm not angry at him or anything like that. It's just that…" When Nate broke up with Blair after he learned about their affair, it took him two weeks of thinking (and wallowing his sorrows on Jose Cuervo) before he had forgiven Blair and talked with her again. People expected that Nate had quickly forgiven Chuck as well and he did; it just so happened that their best friend status became irreparable. He had never grown accustomed to the idea of his best friend and ex-girlfriend (at that time) dating throughout the rest of their junior and senior year. He also found a true friend in Dan through Serena and Jenny. Once Chuck and him had been into gambling and pot, boozing and partying; Dan, on the other hand, introduced him to movie-watching on Friday nights and pool-playing at Brooklyn bars as a form of male bonding.

"It's just that?" Blair interrupted him from his thoughts.

"We don't have anything in common anymore. Sometimes, you lose just touch with people you've been with almost your entire life and end up not knowing them anymore."

"You really won't if you don't give it a try." She was standing in front of him now.

"I bet he's still the same man whoring son of a bitch." He said wearing his usual brooding face, adding a tone of distaste.

"Just be nice to him, kay? Do it for me?" She placed her arms on his broad shoulders looking at him with her persuading brown doe eyes. "I'll wear the lingerie I wore in the Victoria's Secret photo shoot for you tonight as your reward if you do better than civil."

"Why, Waldorf, you really know how to motivate an Archibald." He kissed her on the lips as her arms tightened around him.

Their make-out session was cut short by the sound of the door bell. He opened the door, revealing—

"Uncle Nate!" The twins tugged at his pants as he picked Andy up while messing with Paulo's dark brown roots. "How are you doing, little angel?" He asked the little girl in his arms. Blair trailed after him as he released his hold on Andy.

"Aunt Blair!" The twins, squealing in unison, yet again, hugged her.

"Paulo! Andy! My! My! You've both gotten bigger than when I last saw you." She grinned at the two adorable kids.

Paulo gave her a quick kiss. "I miss you, Aunt Blair," the boy shyly said.

"Oh! I certainly miss you too. I heard you were being a good boy so I have something for you." She turned to Andy as well, "And you too, of course. The both of you have been good while I was gone, right?"

The two nodded and Blair stood up from her kneeling position. She was wearing a tank top from Victoria's Secret with sequined beads spelling the word SEXY in bold letters in the front, matching it with a white Michael Kors mini skirt. Serena, on the other hand, was wearing one of Dan's vintage shirts with a black vest and a pair Levi's. _The look can also be seen with models at the backstage before a fashion show_, Blair thought. The two girls gave each other a hug as Dan and Nate did the same, in a manly manner of course leaving Chuck out of place. The latter thought it was ironic that he was the one feeling out of place in the situation, not Dan as it had been long ago.

"Cabbage Patch!" Blair greeted Dan in her cheery voice, no traces of mockery this time, and also gave him a hug as Serena kissed Nate on the cheek.

To make his presence felt, Chuck let out a cough as if to say "I'm also here, you idiots!"

"And Chuck! How have you been?" Blair came to him immediately and gave him a peck on the cheek while Nate gave him a slight nod in greeting.

"Good to see you Blair, Nate. Nice apartment you have in here." Chuck politely said. _Since when did Chuck become so polite?_

"I hope you already have eaten your breakfast, a heavy one at that, since we'll be having a lot of work to do." Blair said in a bossy and no-nonsense tone.

"We can see that, Blair." Dan commented, gesturing to the entire room.

"As for the children, follow me to the entertainment room where you can watch DVDs for the mean time. I have everything from _The Lion King _to _Shrek." _The twins shrieked in excitement. They're both easy to please. "I also brought some brownies and prepared some snacks, as well. Anna will be watching you as soon as she arrives. The rest of you, find yourself something productive to do."

* * *

Nate was drilling a hole where he can hang a painting Blair bought from one of her trips in Milan. Chuck and Dan were carrying a couch and placed it where Blair had instructed them to. Serena had just positioned a vase on a side table after putting one on the other.

"When did you get the painting done?" Dan asked.

"Blair and I finished painting last Sunday. We repainted it white, Blair thought black's just too Goth. We love the combination of black and white, nevertheless."

"And there's a pool by the bar. How cool is that?"

"Yeah, we can call Eric and play on Saturday nights. I gotta tell you, though, Blair had been fuming like crazy. She was afraid I'll be turning the loft into some frat house so we have to be discreet."

"Nobody wants an angry Blair." The two men laughed and Dan continued to talk, "The entertainment room's almost done, right?"

"Yeah. We already have the bed in the master's bedroom, too. We have to move the chest over there to the room along with those boxes."

"Okay. Sounds like a lot of work."

"You could have just hired people for this." Chuck said wiping a sweat forming on his forehead. "It would've been easier."

"Nobody forced you to come." Nate retorted. "So don't complain."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying. It's not like you can't afford getting around here."

"Painting's fun but then again, you wouldn't know. Too busy drinking and whoring, the Bass way?"

"And what makes you think you're better, huh? You're always too busy brooding, taking things for granted."

"Don't you take things for granted yourself?" On a defensive tone, he added, "I may have been ungrateful at one point, but now I'm very much thankful I've been blessed. And sorry, you're damned."

Chuck was about to throw his fist at Nate when Serena, always the peace maker in the group, spoke. "Chill out, you guys! We're almost done in the living room."

"I just wanted to do something ordinary, for a change," Blair said. The closest to being treated as a regular person she can get was when she was with her friends. "Besides, everything's coming together." True to her word, the living room looks classic and modern. Nate's a bit more on the practical side while Blair's sophisticated and creative. Their differences in style blended perfectly together. A long white sofa and another couch were picked to accommodate as many guests they could invite in future parties they'll be throwing. Conversational pieces such as an unusually shaped lamp placed in the center table were added to give the room a remarkable look, along with other accenting pieces.

By this time, Nate was already hanging the painting on the wall. It was a picture of old buildings and houses with a bridge where people crossed to get to the other side and underneath were small ships. The painter used unique strokes to give texture and details, the result giving it an interesting touch.

"A little more to the right, Natie." Blair ordered him, Nate followed. "Everything looks good."

"Good, Blair? Everything looks perfect!"

"All thanks to you, S! Helping us with our ideas and everything."

"Don't thank me, yet. We're still not done. There's the kitchen and the dining room—"

"Yeah, I know, I know. You have to venture into interior designing, though, with your talent you'll be helping a lot of clueless people out there."

Serena smiled. She majored in Fine Arts at Brown and she was currently working as an eventologist, planning parties and various social events which is something Blair would typically do while she was supposed to be the one into modeling.

Ding! Dong! Blair got her wallet as she paid the delivery boy for the pizza she ordered. The delivery boy asking for her autograph in which she casually agreed. "Come on you guys! Lunch is here! I'm not planning on starving you or making you overwork. I'm not that sadistic."

"Blair eats pizza now?" Chuck sarcastically said raising his left brow.

"No. I have a packed salad." Taking a slice of pizza from the box, she said. "But since you asked, I don't mind having one."

* * *

"Sorry Bass, no scotch." Nate said passing him a can of beer.

"This will do, I guess." Chuck opened it, spilling his shirt with the contents of the can bursting out. "Thanks man," he said rolling his eyes.

Blair eyed him so Nate apologized and said, "I'll get you a shirt." He chose an oversized black shirt from a box and handed it to him.

"You'd look like a hip-hop mogul if you add in the bling blings." Serena said in a mocking tone seeing Chuck wear the shirt, the rest of them had burst in uncontrollable laughter imagining Chuck rapping and all that. The ringing of Blair's phone had cut in and after 3 minutes, she nodded to whoever she was talking to on the phone and informed the group that she's got an emergency meeting with her agent so after putting on a Chanel dark brown leather jacket and sliding on a suede ankle boots, she left holding a brown oversized bad giving Nate a quick kiss and waving goodbye.

Opening the door, Vanessa suddenly appeared carrying a box of Krispy Kreme donuts in one hand and her bag on the other. "Wow, I was just gonna ring the—"

"Va-ne-ssa!! Oh-my-Gosh, you're here!" Blair cooed as she hugged her. "Catch with you later, though. Have to go. Be back soon." She left giving her air kisses, leaving Vanessa more puzzled than ever. Never in a million years had they thought that they could be at this point, sharing pleasantries and so much more. When Blair had realized that Vanessa had no intentions of breaking Serena and Dan's relationship, she instantly grew to like her instead and found out that the black-haired gorgeous girl is actually sincere and jolly, which is quite refreshing since she doesn't really know a lot of people who can be as genuine. They eventually became friends and have gotten closer ever since their best friends got married.

"What is up with her?" Was all she managed to say, getting a hug from Serena and then Dan.

"Some meeting," Nate was the only one who answered her while Chuck, being Chuck, just smirked at her.

"I thought you'd be in Vermont?" Dan asked.

"Well, yeah, but I got a job offer in here with Blair's help." Vanessa was now working as a freelance photographer. "I have to find a new apartment, though."

"You can stay with us. The guest room's free." Serena offered. "And besides, the kids love having you there."

"Your kids love everyone."

"How'd you know we're here?" Dan asked.

"Well, I went to Blair's and no one's home then I ran into your dad and he said you guys are gonna be helping with Blair and Nate's new apartment but then he didn't know the exact address so I had to ask around and now I'm here." She paused for a breath, "So, donuts anyone?"

She entered the room and was actually surprised to see how great the living room looked. "You did all this?"

"Yes. I can hardly believe it myself." Chuck replied.

"But there's a lot of work needed to be done, still." His step sister said.

"Oh, no, I didn't sign up for this." Vanessa pouted while the other girl just laughed.

* * *

Serena was left in charge so she gave each a task to do. Nate and Chuck were in charged of the kitchen while Dan and Serena were to arrange the living room. Nate and Chuck argued at first but Serena was persuasive enough saying, "now that Blair's gone, you can talk out your issues as adults." She didn't think that with Blair gone, they won't have a strong force to stop them from killing each other.

"Well? What about me?" Vanessa asked but more so, confused about Chuck and Nate's 'reactions'.

"Oh, don't mind them, they're just being childish. You can wipe those wine glasses in there and put them in the shelves. Now, there's a certain order to that but I'll supervise you so we better start now."

Twenty minutes have passed in silence. Nate knows Blair likes to keep things organized so he had arranged the sets of plates by color; the whites go together and so on. Chuck, on the other hand, was told to put the cooking pots in the cabinets.

"Can't believe we're doing this." Chuck declared hopefully breaking the silence between them.

"Organizing kitchen tools and utensils. Yeah."

"The kitchen's just for display. Neither you nor Blair even knows how to cook."

"Blair does."

"That, I have yet to find out for myself." Chuck closed the cabinets and turned to Nate, "That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be."

"So, I guess you're sorry."

"I've been sorry for such a long time, Nate." It's the first time Chuck said his name that day. "I just thought you didn't want to include me in your lives anymore."

"Guys are supposed to bump into each other's chests, spank each other's backs and have a good laugh about it. We shouldn't hold out for how long like girls do."

"But we did."

"I know I said I've forgiven you then but you see, something like that's hard to forget and maybe I only have forgiven you half-heartedly. It sucked for me at that time. When I had finally realized I love Blair, she was already with you. I was jealous and maybe a little bitter so I stayed away since it hurts too much to see you two together. I was happy but a big part of me was wounded and hurt."

"There's this unwritten rule I broke. But me and Blair, it just sort of happened and you have to know how much I fought the feelings back…" Chuck cringed at how he's talking about his feelings now. "I'm not sorry it happened. I'm just sorry that I had hurt you. I'm sorry for being selfish."

"I know." Nate paused. "Blair's right. We should just forget the past and move on. Try to be friends again."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I'm just… Sorry about the shirt. Can't help it." Nate grinned.

"Just letting you have the fun, dude."

Serena and Dan were smiling like idiots, eavesdropping at the two.

"You both can come out now," Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"You owe me one, bro."

* * *

It was already 4:30 in the afternoon when they were almost done and the two kids were sleeping soundly in the new guest room. They were hanging out in the entertainment room, talking and laughing and singing/humming to the Beatles song playing in the background. Nate had found his favorite Beatles compilation album and put the record on the component. Songs such as _A Day in the Life, Imagine, Yesterday and Hey Jude _have just been finished and when Blair entered the room, _I Wanna Hold Your Hand _was already playing.

Dan and Serena were dancing with Chuck sitting down the black leather couch, smirking at their antics.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Blair asked, confused.

Nate approached her instead ignoring her reaction, singing off-key, "O please, say to me.. You'll let me be your man.. And please, say to me.. You'll let me hold your hand.." Blair held Nate's hand and he twirled her around in a dance and she giggled. She just sang along, "Now let me hold your haaaand.. Let me hold your haaaand.."

Vanessa stood in front of Chuck asking for a dance, "C'mon now Chuck, let's hit it. Nobody lets a Bass stay behind as a wallflower."

They were all dancing in pairs until Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da started playing and all of them sang along laughing, "Obladi oblada life goes on bra..  
Lala how the life goes on"

"I see you've patched things up with Chuck." Blair said.

"You were right about everything."

"Yes, I'm always right."

"So…"

"So??"

"Remember what you said earlier?"

"About what?" She batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"You know, you modeling lingerie for me." Nate whispered to her ears. "In private."

"Ah… yes. I do remember." She got a clear book from her bag and gave it to him. "As a matter of fact, I can let you see some samples. Darius, the photographer, also met up with me and my agent and he gave me some hard copies to add to my portfolio."

He was glancing at Blair's photos. "Sweetheart, you look…"

"Hot?"

"Yeah." He paused flipping the pages. "And there's gonna be a billboard in Madison Avenue?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're not approving. We've already talked about this before, hun."

Serena approached them and asked, "Are these your photos for the Victoria's Secret ad?" Blair nodded.

"Wow, you look amazing in these!" Serena hugged her friend, "Congratulations!"

Chuck, Vanessa and Dan looked at the photos as well.

"I can't believe I'm friends with a lingerie model." Dan commented.

"Not just a lingerie model, a Victoria's Secret model at that." Vanessa corrected her best friend. "What do you think about that, Nate?"

Nate snatched the clear book from them saying, "I-well-I'm proud of her, of course. I just have to get used to the knowledge of having the world see her like _this_." He let out a cough. "Now if you could just excuse me, I think I have to cover the bed with sheets and pillows in the other room."

"He's not mad, is he?" Serena asked in concern.

"Of course not. It just has something to do with a reward." Blair flashed her best friend a knowing grin.

* * *

Nate got the bed sheets from one of the boxes and went to the master's bedroom. He was about to spread the sheets when he noticed a medium sized red box on Blair's dresser. Curious, he took a peek of what's inside and was shocked when he saw a velvet box inside containing a Diamond necklace, the one he saw Blair wore at the cotillion years ago, along with pictures of Blair and Chuck, love letters and other memorabilia.

"Need help with anything, sweetie?" His fiancé yelled out to him upon opening the door. She was about to cover the pillows with the pillow sheets when she saw what Nate was looking at. She was about to explain when Nate beat her to it—

"Put everything in the past behind us, Blair?" He threw her the necklace and held out the photos in front of her. "When you were clearly hanging on to the past."

"No, Nate! Let me explain. I was just—"

"I can't deal with this, now. I'm going out for a smoke."

"You can, in the balcony."

"No, I'm taking a walk."

He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment leaving the others confused.

"But I thought he wasn't mad?"

"No, it wasn't about that, Serena. Chuck, I think you should leave."

"I didn't do anything."

"Just leave, okay? I'll call you. Thanks so much for the help."


	5. Fuel to the Fire

Chuck Bass left the apartment, feeling a mix of emotions— confusion, hurt and anger. He called his driver and lighted a cigarette outside the apartment building while waiting for the black Mercedes Benz. He was having a good time with them when suddenly, Nate stormed off and Blair got upset and asked him to leave. There was nothing he did to make Nate angry enough to walk out like that but he was sure it has got something to do with him and Blair.

Nate found himself at a bar a couple of blocks away from their apartment building. It was probably too early for him to drink something hard but he really wanted something to calm his nerves since the cigarettes were not helping. He was the only one in there and the bartender approached him, greeting him and asking for his order.

"Scotch on the rocks. You may leave the bottle there." He ordered not even bothering to acknowledge the guy.

The same feelings he felt when he received Gossip Girl's message about the best friend-girlfriend thing back in high school had returned. A pang of jealousy erupted, making him nauseous and sick to his stomach. He hated feeling this way. Flashes of Blair and Chuck kissing and holding hands flicked through his mind and he could not stop it. He downed one shot of scotch after another desperately trying to clear his mind.

Serena was sitting with Blair on the naked mattress while Vanessa sitting on the large chest in front of the four poster bed. Dan went to the guest room to check on the kids.

"He saw the box where I kept pictures of me and Chuck." Blair quietly said and the other girls immediately understood what she was talking about seeing the scattered pictures on the floor. They didn't really know that Blair keeps memories like that and Serena wanted to ask but didn't. She knew that her step brother and her best friend's relationship had been deep and serious and wondered whether Blair still has feelings for Chuck. "He saw the necklace."

"The one you wore to the Debutante Ball?"

"Yeah."

"He never knew it was given by Chuck."

"How come you never told him that? He had known about you and Chuck dating."

"Told him it was a birthday gift from Dad. Couldn't take back what I said. He'll see me wearing it once in a while and if he knew, he'd think I still have feelings for Chuck." She sighs for a dramatic effect, "I just really love the necklace but it doesn't mean…" And in her head, she was asking herself if she has really gotten over _him_.

"Yeah, I understand that, B. Don't worry about it. Nate will come around like he always does."

"It'll probably take him two or three days of brooding and staying silent. He'll go back and won't talk about it for a while."

"He sounds like a girl." Vanessa said in a lighthearted tone. "But you have to tell him as soon as he gets back. Beat him to it, you know."

"I remember the time you told me, 'Nate's a good guy' when you gave me back the video tape you took with me and Chuck arguing about… Well anyways, I don't know why you thought Nate was still a good guy when you knew he cheated on me with…" (**AN:** In the episode called 'School Lies", Chuck gave Vanessa 10,000 in exchange of the tape but she gave him a blank tape and gave away the money to some charity. She gave the tape to Blair instead and also gave Blair unsolicited advice about her love life.)

"I just thought Chuck's an ass and he doesn't deserve a girl like you even though you may have been a total bitch back then." Blair smiles and Vanessa goes on saying, "Nate, in contrast, he may have done a lot of mistakes but I saw that he really, really, cares about you and he's trying to learn from those mistakes and that well, he's a good person generally. You complement each other very well. That's why I was surprised when you chose to be with Chuck instead of fighting for him. Back then, Nate was unsure of himself but he gives you the liberty of doing what you want because he only wants you to be content. While you, on the other hand, you motivate him and constantly push him to do what's right because you only want what's best for him."

"I thought I just pushed him to do things he didn't want."

This time it was Serena who spoke up, "No, Blair. Like what Vanessa said, Nate wasn't just sure of what he wanted. We were really young back then. But you've been good to him, pushing him to be there for his dad, for his family in a time of need."

Blair smiled again and she was touched with the sincerity in the words of her friends. "I know. He's lucky to have me."

"You both are lucky to have each other."

"Come, I'm sure there are still a few donuts left. We can have some and finish off some stuff." Vanessa said standing up followed by both Serena and Blair.

Dan carried a sleeping Andy in his arms as Serena was holding her son's hand and their bags.

"Are you sure you're fine by yourself?" Dan whispered not wanting to wake his daughter.

Blair nodded and told them that she was just worried about Nate. He was supposed to be home by now.

"Have you tried calling him," asked Vanessa.

"He left his phone."

"He probably went to see Carter or Jeremy." Serena suggested. "Do you want me to call them?"

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'd be able to work this out."

"Do you wanna come with us for dinner?" Her best friend proposed. "I just feel bad leaving you alone."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanna here when he comes home. I'll just order Chinese take-outs."

She kissed Andy's forehead and crouched to hug Paulo. "We can go to the zoo and eat ice cream next time, okay?" She said to which the little boy nodded then hugged Serena then Vanessa.

"Call me if you need anything, B."

"Yes. We can have dinner on Sunday here if everything goes well. Thank you so much for the help. I really don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"No problem, B." She paused, "Do you want me to give him the box back?"

"I think I should personally talk to him. But thanks, really. For everything."

With that, the Humphreys together with Vanessa left as Blair sighed sadly. She looked at the apartment and everything fell into place. At the kitchen, she looked for something to eat at the refrigerator when it was only filled with bottles of mineral water, beer and yogurt. They needed to go to the grocery as soon as they can, she noted. She had wanted to cook dinner for Nate and her when he gets back but she decided to go out and grab something to eat quickly. Slipping on her suede ankle boots again and changing into a Ralph Lauren white turtle neck top, she locked the door of their apartment and left.

Chuck Bass was waiting for the Humphreys to get home and finally, he sees his stepsister and his niece arrive. After settling back into the apartment, Vanessa helping Dan set the dinner table; he was waiting for Serena to tell him what happened with Blair and Nate.

"So, what was the fight all about that Blair just had to kick me out of their abode?"

Serena looked at him, contemplating on whether she should tell him the truth or not. She doesn't want his stepbrother to think that he still stands a chance with Blair.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She must have been mad about what you did to the pots. You arranged them in a very disorderly manner and you know how Blair—"

"Cut the crap, Serena. Don't make stupid excuses." Chuck said in a cold voice, glaring at her.

"Don't you dare give me that attitude in my home!" She snapped back, pointing her index finger to him.

"I'm sorry, okay! I just don't know what happened out there. I didn't do anything at all. Nate and I were finally getting along and Blair… She's been very nice to me even if I find that hard to believe." Chuck mumbled the words looking at the floor and back to Serena.

"I know, Chuck. I know." Serena finally gave in and explained what really happened, why Nate had stormed off like that. "She says she wants to talk to you soon."

"She still keeps the photos, huh? And the gifts?" Chuck said almost grinning.

She nodded and said, "She probably wanted to give it to you back a long time ago but you went away."

"I think I already know the rest of the story."

"I'll never understand why you had to leave without even saying goodbye. Even if you were… being you…"

"Being a pain in the ass sometimes?"

"Not just sometimes but yeah. Even if you were being an ass, we've missed you and Blair had been depressed for a while."

"But she went to Nate again..."

"It wasn't like that." Serena defended her friend. Blair and Chuck dated on and off for almost two years. They didn't exactly break up but when Blair found out that Chuck had been drinking nonstop and sleeping around the summer before college started, she realized that Chuck was never going to change and that she no longer saw a future for them. They just knew it was over although Chuck apologized and tried to get her back but when she was firm about her decision, he left. They were supposed to go to Yale together. "And you still haven't answered my question. Why did you leave just like that?"

He was silent for a while, mulling over the right words to explain himself. "I left because she didn't want me anymore. Whenever Nate screwed up, he just has to wear a cashmere sweater, use his charms and all is forgiven. They'd get back together. It's a fucking cycle. But when I made a mistake, sure she did forgive me…"

"But she didn't take you back?" She hit him hard and said angrily, "You idiot! You didn't exactly do anything to show her that you want her back so bad and it was your fault to begin with. How stupid can you get? Cheating on Blair when you said you wanted to change? I warned her and she never listened. You were gonna hurt her in the end and you did. I was the only one there to pick up the pieces."

"I know I've been stupid. I didn't know better and I'm suffering for it now. Don't you see? She was the love of my life and it pains me so much to know that I let her go. I thought about visiting her in Yale a lot of times and when I finally did, Nate and her already got back together. I thought about what could have happened if I got to her before Nate did. A lot of times, I did."

Serena was shocked to hear Chuck confess his feelings and they were both silent for a while until she finally spoke again, "If you love her so much, you just have to be content seeing her happy even if her happiness was with someone else and have the faith that in the long run, you'll find your own happiness too."

"Yes. That's what she told me."

It was ten-thirty in the evening when an intoxicated Nate found his fiancé sleeping peacefully on their bed. The sound of his footsteps and loud breathing had woken her up.

"Nate, you're home. I was worried sick about you." Blair eyed him thoughtfully. His hair was a mess and his shirt was wrinkled. "Where have you been?"

Nate ignored her words and pushed her back onto the bed. He reeks the smell of alcohol mixed with second hand smoke and she takes this in as tries to push him off of her. "Nate, you're drunk." She manages to utter the word trying to make him stop but he aggressively forces himself on her, pinning both her wrists down above her head.

"Nate! Stop! You're hurting me." Her pleas were ignored as Nate just took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. She was tearing up already but she remained powerless under him. He ripped off her night gown lusting over her like a mad man. She felt him kiss her on the lips hard, on her neck, on her stomach, groping her breasts and she struggled no more. He explored her with his fingers inside her before he entered her. The bed squeaks as he pumps harder and harder as she can only squeeze the sheets above her head.

The following morning, having had a sleepless night, she glanced at the body lying next to her. He was lying on his back, sleeping soundly almost looking like an angel. Her eyes letting out tears she's been holding back for so long. She sits up, trying hard to remain quiet, wanting not to wake him up until she sees the cause of their fight on the dresser. Getting up and making as little movement as possible, she looks at the pictures and put them back on the box.

For the second time around, she wonders if she really has gotten over Chuck. After hiding 'Pandora's box' in the closet where Nate would not see, she shakes the feelings off in the shower, scrubbing the woes away.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Although I must say it's becoming a bit heavy. I really want you guys to keep on tuning. Please read and review.


	6. Caught in the Act

It was 10:15 in the morning when Nate Archibald woke up at the sound of his phone ringing and saw the other side of his bed empty.

"Hello?"

"Hey man." It was Dan on the other phone. His wife asked him to call Nate up to see where his mind's at and to know if everything between him and Blair are fine.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nate felt a throbbing pain on his head and he was feeling nauseous. He searched for a bottle of aspirin on the side table. Every time Blair knows he's going out with the guys and he ends up going back to his apartment drunk, she'd put a glass of water and a bottle of pain relievers on the bedside so that when he finally wakes up, he'd just take them and go back to sleep or take a shower. This time, he looks for the pain killers in the medicine cabinet at the rest room.

"We're fine. Serena was just worried about leaving Blair alone last night. We left early." Dan replied. He was actually late for work. After college, the New York Times hired him and he's now working as a journalist. He also writes a column for the New Yorker, the magazine that published his first short story when he was still in his junior year in high school, while he helps his father with running the Art Gallery. Moreover, he has just written a bestselling novel and sold thousands of copies, earning the respect of his in-laws and those in the Upper East Side who thought he was not good enough for the Van der Woodsen heiress. Adding a tone of sincerity in his voice, he asked, "I don't mean to pry but my wife practically directed me to ask how you guys are. You know how Serena still gets with Blair…" Taking a pause he continues to ask, "Where'd you go last night?"

"I-well-uhm…" Nate stops to think of words to say to explain what happened and found it was easier to lie but not exactly since it's the half-truth, "Went to a bar and had a few drinks. Blair and I didn't really have the chance to talk. When I got home, she was already asleep and I was just tired."

Dan knows how easily Nate can get drunk just after having a few drinks. Nate may tend to get a bit fierce when he's drunk but Dan knows he'll never get violent towards Blair so he pushes the thought out of his mind. "Were you able to talk to her this morning?"

"No, she left. Fitting for clothes or something." He answered, just getting a bottle of mineral water from the fridge.

"You're not doing anything later, right?" Dan asked.

"Nope. I'm just gonna take a shower. There's no food in here so I might go out for…" Taking a quick look at the wall clock in the kitchen which says 10:30, "Brunch", he says. They really have to do some grocery shopping soon.

"Listen— I'm just gonna drop by at the office to submit an article. My editor's going to kill me. I'll probably be done, like, at around 12:30. We can both meet up for lunch. There's this Chinese restaurant near our building."

"Okay, sounds good. I've to go get showered."

"Aryt, man. I'm running in late too."

"Thanks for your help yesterday."

With that, he went back to the bedroom when he noticed Blair's ripped pink night gown on the floor. He picks it up, inspects it as he remembered how rough he had been on her last night. He was no longer angry with her but he knows Blair isn't. He'll need a lot of major apologizing to do. He calls Blair's agent and asks her where Blair could be then calls the flower shop.

At the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen apartment, Serena was helping his husband with his neck tie and asks him how his conversation with Nate went. He informed her what Nate told him saying, "We're meeting up for lunch."

"Great. You can explain to him that Blair had only wanted to give the box back to Chuck and Nate can finally realize that he's being such an idiot jumping into conclusions just like that."

"You know— Whatever problems they're having as a couple, we should just stay out of it and let them fix it on their own."

"Then how come you asked him to meet up?" Serena snapped back tying the tie too tight.

"Hey! Are you planning on strangling your husband to death?" Dan said choking out the words, Serena loosening up the tie.

"You know I love you, Dan. I can never do that?" Serena said giggling like a four year old. "Seriously though, let's be honest here. I know you're as concerned as I am when it comes to them. You're just as nosey as a friend as me." Serena knowingly said.

"They seriously have trust issues— especially when it comes to Chuck."

"But don't we all?" Serena asked.

"Do we?" Dan said pulling Serena into him. "I think we're happily married enough to get past that."

"I don't trust you as much around the kids." Serena said in a joking tone. Dan and the kids always do all sorts of pranks around her.

* * *

Blair Waldorf arrived the photo studio, wearing black Dior top, black satin pants, a pair of red Manolo Blahnik high heels and black Gucci sunglasses. She was carrying a cappuccino in one hand and her bag on the other. Christian, her 'personal assistant' from the Victoria's Secret photo shoot, greeted her showing her a vase of hydrangeas.

"They just delivered these flowers. They're from your handsome fiancé, I suppose?" Christian announced in a good-natured tone mixed with a hint of envy.

Blair was about to ask him something when her phone started ringing. After getting it from her bag, she flipped the phone and tossed it aside after seeing Nate's picture on the small screen. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet so she turned to Christian instead, "Rule #1, don't snoop around my personal affairs. I still don't want or need a personal assistant and I could easily fire you in an instant. But then again, I kind of enjoy bossing people around…"

Christian just looked at her in awe and said nothing. He has heard rumors about Blair Waldorf being such a big Prima Donna, possessing a bitchy attitude. There was even this one time, he heard his co-workers talking, when she threw an angry fit at a new assistant for no reason at all. But of course, none of these rumors were true. People just like making up stories about celebrities or successful people to make them think they're better.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. I just hate people poking their noses into my business, that's all. I actually like you. You've been very helpful in the last shoot and I can tell we can get along. It also helps that you have a good sense of humor. So… I've thought about it and you can work with me." Blair smiled at him and gestured her right hand for him to shake.

"Thank you, Ms. Waldorf. I feel so honored and privileged to be working with you. I'll do everything you ask me to do, I promise." Christian smiled back, feeling relief. You can't ask people to stop talking about you, but you can prove them wrong.

"Just call me Blair."

The make-up artists and hair stylists came in the room. Blair puts on her earphones and opens a book in her hands, reading it to get through another two hours of hair and make-up.

* * *

Dan Humphrey was sloppily eating his stir fry noodles and dim sum with his chop sticks. Nate Archibald was sitting in front of him, having spring rolls, lemon chicken and fried rice.

"Blair says we should have dinner—all of us—on Sunday." Dan said after taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Yeah, sure. Our place. It'll be great." Nate casually replied. "That's the least we could do to thank you for helping us yesterday. Place looks really nice."

"No problem, dude. You also helped us with our home when Serena and I were just starting out and sometimes with babysitting the kids, too, when you can."

"I love them. Your kids are awesome."

"So… how many kids do you wanna have with Blair? I'm not saying right now seeing that the two of you are busy with your careers and stuff. But in the future, you know."

Blair has always told him about her dream of them having 2.5 kids, a house with white picket fence and maybe a dog. When he asked Blair to marry him, he has thought about their future as well. He said, "Blair and I were both an only child and I wanna have a big family on my own." He then thought of little Nates and little Blairs running around the garden in front of their huge home. "Blair on the other hand, she wants to keep it simple. Ironic, huh?"

"If you only knew what I thought of her back then." Dan let out a laugh. "Who would've thought she'd turn out okay? We'd turn out okay."

"Yeah." Nate ponders this for a while. He had tried calling Blair earlier but she didn't answer and he thought it was only because she's currently busy working. He was planning on visiting her at the studio after lunch but he also thought that he'll have the chance to talk to her in private when she gets home. He tells Dan, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did last night. For all I know, there's a good explanation to that."

"About the pictures and everything, yeah." Dan looks at him straight in the eye, "I shouldn't probably be the one to tell you this but you really have to know. Blair was only gonna give it back to Chuck."

"I know. I considered that possibility. I've been a jerk." Nate admitted to Dan. "It's just that, whenever I'm reminded of what Blair and Chuck had, I get so…"

"Jealous?" Dan suggested.

"Yeah, jealous and mad. I can't seem to control those feelings and I just snapped. I didn't wanna get into a fight with her so I left, to clear my head, you know."

"She asked him to leave after you stormed off." Nate looks at him raising his brows in surprise Dan continued to talk, giving him advice. "Blair really loves you and if you keep up that act, you're just gonna push her away. Just talk to her, apologize. Tell her you've been stupid, she'll dig that. Let her explain and everything's going to be fine again."

"Maybe have some make-up sex." He then jokes.

Nate wanted to confess about hurting Blair last night physically when he didn't mean and that he was only drunk but he didn't. Instead, he says, "I sent her her favorite flowers. I've been waiting for us to talk at home later but I guess, I'm just gonna pay her a visit at the studio. She's the cover girl for _Vanity Fair _next month."

"You're lucky to have a girl like her. And I say that not only because she's insanely beautiful and famous."

"She's perfect, I know. There's nothing more I can ask for."

* * *

Ever since what happened last night, Chuck Bass could not wait to talk to Blair so after two hours of contemplating and staring at his phone, he dialed Blair's number and after a few rings, he heard an unfamiliar voice answer.

"Who's this? Where's Blair?" Chuck asked crossly.

"This is her assistant speaking. Miss Waldorf is currently working right now. Can I get your message?"

_What! Blair hired someone to answer her calls now when an answering machine can do the job for her perfectly? _He thought to himself and asked this 'assistant' where they were.

"I'm sorry, sir but you might just have to try calling again later." Christian replied as politely as possible although he was getting annoyed by Chuck's arrogance.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Chuck Bass. I'm friends with Blair, okay?"

With that, Christian texted him the address of the studio and he gave it to his limo driver anxiously waiting to see Blair.

* * *

Blair had just finished being interviewed by the writers and was about to change back into her clothes when Chuck showed up in the make-up room.

"Hey, Blair. I just wanna talk to you about last night. Serena told me what happened and I just…" Chuck mumbled seeing her, being taken aback by her beauty.

"I'm busy right now. Let's talk later. I'll call you." Blair calmly said, walking away from him.

Chuck got to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What! You're hurting me! Stop!" She shrieked looking at him in anger, pulling away from his touch.

He was surprised to see her overreacting to this when his grip on her wasn't even hard and then he demanded, "Tell me Blair. Did Nate hurt you?"

In a defensive tone, she quickly replied, "No. Nate would never hurt me." She looked up at him saying, "I'm just stressed, that's all. I've been really tired from yesterday's events and I didn't get enough sleep last night."

But Chuck did not buy her explanation. She could still be transparent to him and he could tell something's wrong and that it's got something to do with Nate. He didn't push it though and instead, he said, "I can tell when something's troubling you and if you don't want to tell me about it, it's fine. I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I appreciate your concern but whatever Nate and I are going through, we'll fix it." As much as Blair wanted to convince herself that, she could not stop thinking about what Nate did and although she could not reveal this to Chuck or anyone else, for that matter, she couldn't help being vulnerable in front of him. She just started crying softly, finding comfort in his arms.

Chuck brushes her hair with his fingers, his other hand gently patting her back. "It's going to be fine. I'll talk to him."

She softly speaks, "I think it'd be better for all of us if you just stay away for a while until I make him understand."

He looks down at her and slightly nods, wiping her tear-stained face and breaks away from her when he sees…

Nate didn't bother to knock and upon entering the room, he was shocked at the sight in front of him. Her fiancé and ex-best friend sharing an intimate moment alone.

Blair looks at the person standing behind Chuck. "Nate."

**AN: **Every time I see new reviews, my face lightens up and I couldn't help smiling feeling overwhelmed with such great comments. Thank you so much you guys!

Almost all BlairChuck fanficts depict Nate as an ass and I know I may have made him a jerk (an understatement at that) in the previous chapter, I only wanted to show his "bad" side behind the perfect gentleman he perfectly plays. So in this fic, Nate's really a good guy and I wanna prove that he deserves someone like Blair in here unless you guys convince me enough to turn this into C/B in the end. Hehe.

Please feel free to write your comments/suggestions. Thank you so much.

And…. Can somebody please tell me how to use line breaks? I've been trying to add those and whenever I upload, the line breaks and tabs don't show. I'm using Microsoft Word 2003 so…


	7. Foolish

Nate didn't bother to knock and upon entering the room, he was shocked at the sight in front of him. His fiancé and ex-best friend sharing an intimate moment alone.

Blair looks at the person standing behind Chuck. "Nate."

Nate's heart was beating out of his chest and he glances at Chuck and back to Blair, letting his eyes linger at her longer. Chuck had already been anticipating for a punch to be thrown at his way.

"Nate, it's not what you think." Blair softly speaks, staring intently at his eyes.

"You can leave me and my fiancé alone for now." Nate, in a commanding tone, tells Chuck, giving emphasis to the words _my fiancé_.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you. For all I know, you're enraged. God knows what you might do to Blair." Chuck remained standing there, boldly revealing a protective side of him over Blair.

"It's fine, Chuck. You may leave now." Blair says, showing him to the door. He reluctantly agrees but leaves anyway.

"Get dressed. I don't feel comfortable talking out our issues in here knowing there's a bunch of strangers outside. I'll wait for you at the limo."

Blair knows how Nate feels about having privacy so she nods at him in agreement. He takes the hydrangeas on the dresser, carrying it on his way out.

Christian was standing outside the door and when Nate came out, he greets him politely.

"How long was it since Mr. Bass got here?" Nate demanded, raising his left brow at the Carson-look-a-like.

"Probably around 15 minutes. He called and he had been looking for Miss Waldorf. I told Mr. Bass to try calling again later…" Christian explained carefully to him.

Knowing Chuck wouldn't take no for an answer, Nate put two on two together and in a chilly tone, he spoke, "You're fired." His reason being, "What if the person who called was some random stranger or stalker, even? You could have put Blair into trouble. You're incompetent. You should have known better than to give information just like that."

After 15 minutes, Blair thanked the _Vogue _people for the photo shoot and politely said her goodbyes to some of those she already had worked with in the past. But before that, she noticed Christian looking upset while packing his things and she was informed by her fired assistant about what happened.

Nate, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for her as soon as he saw her exiting the studio, motioning her to get inside the parked limo.

Blair stood in front of him, frowning. "Why did you fire him? What the hell is going on that thick skull of yours?" She hissed at him her face was flushed from the anger building up inside her. "You don't have the right to fire my employee."

"I'll get you another one, okay? Don't worry about it." Nate calmly replied. "Just get inside, Blair. People are looking."

_Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad  
You said you love me, no one above me  
And I was all you had  
And though my heart is eating for ya  
I can't stop crying  
I don't know how  
I allow you to treat me this way and still i stay_

Not wanting to make a scene, she got inside the limo followed by him. Once they were both inside, he turned to her and was met by a slap on the face creating a loud whack sound.

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you_

"How dare you, Nate! How could you…" She could not find the words to say to express her feelings so she mumbles on and on. "How could you turn into this horrible person I refuse to know?" How could you hurt me like _that_? Tell me, Nate. Tell me what I did so bad to deserve such treatment from you?" She was tearing up again but she didn't care what she looked like now. All she was feeling was hurt and anger.

_Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong  
See when I'm home, I'm all alone  
And you are always gone  
And boy, you know I really love you  
I can't deny  
I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears  
after all these years_

Nate was silent. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. It's breaking his heart to know that he has caused her so much pain _again_ when all he intended to do was make her happy. In his low voice, he managed to utter the words _"I'm sorry" _to her hoping that somehow, she could find comfort in that.

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you _

Wiping the tears from her face, she fixes herself for the last time and got out of the car. When suddenly, she felt nauseous and by the time she got inside their fabulous apartment, she rushed into the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting the contents of her stomach.

He followed her to the bathroom and asked in a worried tone, "Are you okay, Blair?"

When she managed to wipe her mouth with a napkin, she stood up and went to their bedroom getting her Louie Vuitton luggage to pack her clothes.

_Oohhhhh  
I trusted you, I trusted you  
So sad, so sad  
what love will make you do  
all the things that we accept  
be the things that we regret  
too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me  
c'mon sing wit me_

"Blair, what are you doing?" He rushes to her side, grabbing her hand to make her turn towards him.

_See, when I get the strength to leave_

"What does it look like, Nate?" She replied angrily.

_You always tell me that you need me_

He desperately asks her to stay, "Don't leave, Blair. Please! Let's talk about this. I've been stupid, I know. I'm so sorry for hurting you, for everything. I'd rather have you yell at me or if you want, you can go ahead and hit me as many times as you want. Just don't leave me Blair, please. I need you in my life."

_And I'm weak cause I believe you  
And I'm mad because I love you_

Blair looks at him intently at his blue eyes, her brown eyes softening after hearing what he just said. She sits on the edge of the bed with him kneeling in front of her.

_So I stop and think that maybe  
You can learn to appreciate me_

"I love you, Blair." He said holding her hands, gazing back into her doe eyes. She has never seen Nate beg for anything in his life like this before.

"Nate…" She struggles for words to say to him and she knows he loves her and that she loves him back. "I love you, too."

His face showed a look of relief as he hugged her, brushing her hair ever gently. "I'm really sorry, Blair. I'm never going to do the same mistakes ever again. I promise."

_Then it all remains the same that  
You ain't never gonna change  
(never gonna change, never gonna change)_

"You have to trust me, Nate." Blair holds his face while he was sitting beside her now. She hesitates for a while before she continues what she has to say, "When we started dating again, whatever feelings I had for Chuck were gone. I was completely over him… And those pictures… Everything…"

Nate cuts her off saying, "Yeah, I know. You were only gonna give it back to him. Dan told me and I feel like such an idiot, acting the way I did. I'm so sorry, Blair. I promise you from now on that I'd never doubt you again and I completely understand that you no longer have feelings for Chuck."

_Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me  
Boy I gave you all my heart  
And all you do is tear it up  
Looking out my window  
Knowing that I should go  
Even when I pack my bags  
This something always hold me back_

She nods in understanding. "You have to promise me another thing—" She pauses and gives him a firm look, "You have to stop drinking."

"Anything for you, Blair. I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if I loose you again."

* * *

The next day, Blair decided to drop by the Palace to see Chuck. She should have given him back the box last Sunday but because things have heated up, she had forgotten all about it and hastily asked him to leave. After all these years, she still finds it odd that Chuck still lives in a hotel suite instead of having a huge Bachelor pad on his own. He told her it was because he's gotten used to it and finds it convenient this way.

"Is Mr. Bass in?" She asked the woman wearing a uniform behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, Miss Waldorf but you just missed him." The blonde haired woman politely said.

"Conference at the office?"

"No. Mr. Bass is going to the airport. He has a 4:00 flight to catch. He's leaving for London for a business trip. Do you want to leave him a message?"

She pondered whether she should just leave the box in his suite or not. "No, it's fine." Glancing at her Gucci watch which says 3:00, she told his driver to drive to JFK and hurry.

Getting there at exactly 3:30, she approached the Information Desk and paged him. Spotting him in the crowd, she yells his name and he immediately sees her. Dropping his bags, he walked towards her.

"Blair." He says her name in his velvet voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I-well-I-uhm…" Handing him the box, she says, "I came to give you this." To Blair, her returning him the box meant letting go of their memories together in order to devote herself to Nate. To Chuck, her returning him the box meant bringing back those memories he had been trying to forget.

"You came all the way here to return this?" _You could have just thrown this in the garbage or burnt everything into ashes, _he thought. "How nice of you, Waldorf." He said in a sarcastic tone, taking the box from her hands.

"You're planning on leaving again without saying goodbye."

"As if I have someone to bid farewell to." He said rolling his eyes at her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm right here, aren't I?"

"I suppose so."

"Well?"

"You and Nate good together now?"

"Yeah. We talked about it."

"Good for you." He was glad for her, really. "Listen, I probably should go now. Don't wanna miss the flight."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Months, maybe."

"Sorry about what happened. I was gonna invite you for dinner with the—"

"No problem. I totally understand. Did you—"

Blair cuts him off, "Yeah. We talked about that and when you get back, we'll try to start over again… being friends."

"So, this is goodbye for now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll miss seeing you around, Waldorf."

"You too, Bass."

Blair gives him a hug and after a few seconds, breaks away from him. "Try not to harass the flight attendants, okay?"

"I don't know about that."

Before he finally leaves, she gives him a small kiss on his cheek saying, "Take good care of yourself, will you?"

"Yeah. You too, Waldorf."

Unaware of the flashes of camera from ten meters away, they went on their separate paths.

* * *

**AN: **The song's entitled Foolish by Ashanti.

There's been spoilers flooding around, saying that someone's going to come out in the next episodes. I hope to God it's not Chuck. I will stop watching GG if he is. I've been hoping and praying for C/B to happen.


	8. Love is in the Air

**AN: **The previous chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I hope I'm making up for this one and the upcoming chapters. This is going to be a very short and light chapter. Something big's gonna happen soon. I'm cooking up something but I'm still trying to figure out how to make it work so please tune in and don't forget to **R&R**.

Spoiler Alert

Anyways, have you guys seen the pictures of Nate & Vanessa kissing? My, my, my! Am I totally surprised with this development and as much as I'd love to see C/B happen, there's a tiny part of me hoping for Nate to realize Blair's good for him and man up for her. I hate Vanessa, by the way… I find her annoying and I think her character's irrelevant. So this probably means that Nate isn't gay and there's a chance that it could either be Eric/Chuck who'll come out in the future episodes as what's been said in the spoilers.

* * *

Chuck Bass didn't know anything about love until he had his heart broken. Love and sacrifice are two words that go together; for only when you love someone deeply enough that you enable yourself to make sacrifices and in being selfless, you prove the unconditional love you have for that person. It wasn't because he didn't have the courage to fight for Blair that he has finally decided to leave (again). After seeing her and Nate together, his giving up simply implies acceptance on his part and so much more. He winces at the thought of him realizing all this while he was trying to sit comfortably on his chair at the back of the plane he's boarding. His pilot had some emergency to attend to and finding no substitute to fly his private jet, he bought a plane ticket to London at once after the fruitless confrontation that he had with Blair. Looking at the photos of them together, he smiled back at the memories he had with her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a dark haired girl wearing a white cashmere sweater dress with matching beige boots with stiletto heels struggling to put her bags into the luggage compartment. He stands up to offer his help.

"Thanks." She smiles at him with her rosy pink lips and emerald eyes.

He smiles back, saying nothing.

"Well?"

"Could you do me a favor?" He gives her a pleading look.

He takes his phone from his blazer and takes a picture of him and her.

She teases him saying, "Trying to make someone jealous?"

He replied in a serious tone, "Trying to make someone think I'm over her."

"Oh," was all she managed to say in response. "Well, let's make her believe that." She kisses him on the side of his lips as she takes his phone from him and snaps a photo of them together.

* * *

Blair just got in the limousine when she heard the beeping of her phone. She flips her phone open, rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time upon seeing a picture of a smirking Chuck and a mysterious dark-haired beauty.

Scrolling down, she chuckles at _his_ text, _"B, I think I just found my soul mate"_.

* * *

"Oh! My! I seem to have forgotten my manners! I apologize for not introducing myself properly." He extended his right hand towards her for her to shake, giving her one of his infamous smirks. "The name's Chuck Bass."

"Don't act so formal on me now. We just almost kissed, sort of, whatever." She said rolling her eyes at her words. "I'm Alexis Figuerroa. You may just call me Alex or Lex for short." Still she shakes his hand.

"Then Alex it is." He smiles at her again and she smiles back. They have been doing that a lot, seemingly. "You know, my parents named me Charles, actually." He adds, rolling his eyes and letting out a sarcastic laugh at himself.

She realizes they're both alike (with the eye-rolling and self-demeaning jokes/sarcasm). "I think it sounds like… royalty. It suits you."

He raises his brow with his face asking _'really'? _"So…Alex in London. Hm?"

"New job. I'm starting over, New York's just drained me out but it still is my favorite city nevertheless." She turns to look at him and finds his dark brown eyes enchanting. "What about you, **Chuck** Bass?" She imitates the arrogant way he said his name.

"Need to work hard in order to earn a living." _And get over a girl, _He thought. _But not just any girl. _

As if she has just read his mind, she asks, "So… What did you tell **the **girl?"

"Told her I just met the girl I'm about to marry," he jokes in his charming way, handing her a glass as he pours champagne over his.

She lets out a small carefree laugh, raising her left brow at him, "Champagne's for celebrating but I'm not really sure what we're celebrating for?"

"Funny. I just asked myself that question. But I guess… Good things are bound to happen." He chinks glass into hers, offering a toast, "To new beginnings."

"And broken hearts about to be mended." She said before taking a sip of her champagne.

* * *

Nate Archibald was carefully shaving his face in front of the mirror while his fiancé was busy applying her make-up in front of the dresser in the bedroom.

"I won't be surprised to know if you land on a leading role in some big Hollywood movie in the future." He glances at her outside the bathroom door and back to his reflection.

"It's just a sideway gig, hon." They're getting dressed up for a premiere they have to attend to tonight, in which Blair had asked Nate to take him as her date two weeks ago. Blair has a cameo appearance in the new James Bond movie wherein she plays a receptionist. "But as I always say, never set your expectations too low."

After staring at herself in her vanity mirror for about thirty seconds and finally smiling in satisfaction, Blair stands up to help him with buttoning his dress shirt and fixing his bow tie. Nate enjoys her attending to him, doing things for him whenever they're getting ready for events like this one, whether it's for a charity event, some party or a family dinner. "Tux looks good on you, Archibald."

"What if I have to kiss someone in the movie? Like, let's say… it's a romantic story." She asks with a look of curiosity and playful tone.

"Well… You and I both know who your leading man is in real life, right?" He said smiling at her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Really? You won't get jealous at all?" She inquires, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But… Then again, I think I'm just gonna close my eyes to the kissing scenes."

She places her lips on his and he kisses back hungrily, savoring the taste of her tongue as she grabs his hair. Their kisses always start slowly building up a tempo then a lot of tongue wrestling as they turn aggressive with each touch. Breaking away from him to catch her breath, she asks battling her eyelashes, "Like that?"

"Only I can kiss you like that."

She wipes the lipstick mark on his mouth and smirks, "Confidence. I like that." He grabs her hand away and tries to kiss her again and stops after he hears her utter the words _'I have to get dressed. Don't wanna be late for the big premiere.' _

He zips up her satin white dress, kissing the nape of her neck then turning her to face him. "You look absolutely breathtaking." He takes a moment to take in her beauty. "There seems to be something missing, though."

Nate walks away from her and takes a velvet box from the drawer. He asks her to sit on the edge of the bed. Her face was filled with surprise. He adorns her neck with a beautiful black pearl necklace. "I think this would look perfect on you."

She knew a lot of men who hate spending their money _unnecessarily_ but they don't seem to mind spending their money on things that can do something for them. Nate was practical but then he didn't mind ravishing her with such expensive and exquisite things. Every time Nate does something over the top, she feels like a real princess but this time she knew that he's only making up for his indiscretions. "It's beautiful Nate but you've just given me a diamond necklace." _That worths 150,000, _she mentally adds referring to the one he gave her when he proposed.

"I accompanied my mom to Christie's auction house and when I landed my eyes on this, I immediately knew it would look perfect on you so I had to get it. I was bidding against this nattily dressed gay man; who, my mom insisted was probably bidding for the wife of some new billionaire."

She laughs quietly and gives him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him. "I love you. Not only because you keep on showering me with luxurious things I can do without… I'm not that materialistic, you know?"

"You love me because?" He clasps her hands in his.

"I love you because you make me happy. You're my prince charming, my knight in shining armor. You're my own Paul Varjak."

"Well, in that case. No matter how mushy it may be, I'll say it anyway knowing that you love being cheesy." He caresses her face with his other hand brushing against the small of her back, "I love you, too. You're my princess, my damsel in distress… and what's the other one?" He says the last bit with a _confused_ look on his face.

"Nate, you're ruining it!" She playfully slaps his chest, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. You're my own Holly Golightly." He paused. "Beautiful, impetous and a big city social butterfly." He has watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ a hundred times with her to know who Audrey Hepburn's character is in the film.

She can only sigh in return to his sweetness as she lets herself melt into his arms.

* * *

Back in the Humphrey-Van der Woodsen loft, Serena was brushing her teeth in front of the mirror when her husband entered the bathroom.

Placing his hands on her tiny waist while they were both happily gazing into each other's reflection in the mirror, he whispers into her ears, "The children are tucked in their beds, asleep. What do you say about..."

She wipes her mouth with her hand with him kissing her neck, running his hands wildly on her thighs and sides. Getting immediately turned on by his doings, she finally faces him and kisses him on the lips with all the passion she can muster. While having two children to take care of in the household and other things going on in their lives, they'd be lucky to have some time to share intimate moments together and this is only one of those _rare _occasions when they can make love. Despite him being busy with his booming writing career and her being one of the most sought-after eventologists, they were both learning how to balance their time between work and parenthood. Even though they have been doing a good job at that, they seem to spend less quality time with each other but nonetheless, their marriage is stronger and more stable than ever.

He carries her back into the bedroom, laying her gently with her hair messily laid out on the pillows. "Before anything else..." He hands her a white envelope.

She sits up and opens it revealing two tickets to Italy.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he said placing a small kiss on her cheek. "We'll be leaving this weekend." He notices her worried look and was about to ask why she seems unhappy.

"But what about the kids? Who's going to take care of them?" She asks worriedly.

"My dad, your mom and Bart, Blair and Nate... I've already talked to them and they all agreed to take their turns in looking out for our children... so don't worry about it. I assure you they'll be well taken care of."

"So they all knew and not even one of them... Not even Blair gave me a hint?" She playfully pinches his cheeks. "You're one hell of a scheming bastard! Blair's rubbing off on you."

He laughs at her silly remark. "And I adore your filthy mouth." He cups her face in his palms and kisses her again softly.

And with his reassurance in mind, she finally squeals in excitement and hugs him tightly. "Finally we'll be having time for ourselves on our own-- away from here, away from everything! Our last time spent together without any distractions was like ages ago on our honeymoon."

"I know. I'm happy you're happy."

"I love you so, so much, Dan Humphrey."

He turns off the lights, lights some candles and they make love to Justin Timberlake's _Until the end of time_, without the CD player malfunctioning this time.


	9. Almost Perfect

The Humphreys arrived at the Archibald-Waldorf home at eight in the morning the Friday they'll be leaving for Italy.

Serena hugs her best friend after the latter has just greeted them a happy anniversary. Nate patted his Dan's back congratulating them with having such a wonderful marriage.

"Don't give them ice cream for breakfast, okay?" The tall blonde said in a warning tone while the petite brunette had only nodded.

"Okay, you can make a list of rules I'm going to break. Geez, S, you're becoming as demanding and as bossy as me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just… don't forget to bring Andy's inhaler every time you go out, Paulo's allergic to eggs and nuts, they always take their nap after lunch, don't let them watch TV for more than two hours, if Paulo does something naughty, just threaten him with a Barbie it scares him almost instantly… which is weird for a 3-year-old boy by the way… And Dan always read to them before they sleep so maybe Nate can—" Serena has become a very hands on mom when it comes to her kids, which is something Blair admires her for.

"Yeah, I'll do that. We got it, Serena." Nate interfered with her rambling on and on. "Wait… you discipline your child by frightening him with a doll?"

Serena shrugs and gives him a smug look. "You can't just give them whatever they want, Nate. I don't want them to grow up knowing that they can have their way around because life isn't like that."

"You're beginning to sound like me." Her husband said, grabbing her waist.

"Relax S, it's not like the first time we have to babysit for you." Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it isn't but this time's different. It's not only for a few hours! We're gonna be gone for a week!" As always, Serena has a tendency to overreact.

"Don't worry about it and if ever you do have the urge to call, just try to remember that you're in Florence or Milan or wherever you are in Italy with the husband you love… and who loves you back dearly… So, just have an awesome time and limit your calls to three times a day, k?"

Paulo tugs at her skirt, asking "But Aunt Blair, why couldn't we just come with mom and dad? We promise to be good. It sounds like it's gonna be fun."

Blair sat on her heels, brushing her best friend's son's tousled brown hair, "Don't you want a brother you can play with?" The little boy nodded. "They won't be able to do that if the two of you are around. So… your mommy and daddy have to go to Italy and make a baby."

"Does that mean they don't want us to be there?" Paulo seems to be a smart boy for a three-year-old.

"Well… Your parents love you very much but don't you wanna hang out with me for a while? We can eat cake and ice cream and cookies all day… watch cartoons all day… go to the zoo…"

"Yeah, I'd love that!" He hugged her and breaking away from her, he asked, "Do all parents have to go to Italy to make a baby?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think it's time for you and Andy to learn about the birds and the bees."

"The birds and the bees?" The twins chorused, seemingly interested.

"Blair!" Dan and Serena both glared at her and she only gave them a mischievous grin. They all realized that she can be as perverted as Chuck.

"Hey! I was just kidding! But seriously, just go on and leave before Nate and I snatch your tickets and fly instead of you two." Blair and Nate show them to the door while they hug their children and say their goodbyes.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you go home sporting a baby bum." Serena's best friend teases her as she gives her a kiss goodbye.

"We really appreciate you doing this for us. And who knows? Maybe by next year, you can go to your own honeymoon and you can tell us all about it." Dan said giving Blair a hug.

"You know how Nate still has to finish grad school and I've got a lot of commitments right now…"

Nate butted in, "Come to think of it, honey, we're practically living together and everything and a wedding's just what's been missing. We can just head to Vegas and get a quick ceremony…"

"You're joking right?" She said, raising her brow at him.

"We can do the big grand wedding as soon as we can." He proposed.

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

Serena interrupts, letting out her usual 'ahem', "Guys! We're still here and we're leaving."

And with that, the married couple left for their romantic trip, leaving Blair and Nate to the discussion of their 'wedding plans'.

* * *

"Do you need a ride?" Chuck Bass asked the girl standing in front of him, while helping her carry her luggage.

She was about to reply but didn't; having spotted a tall figure strolling on his way to her. Screaming his name, she immediately throws her hands at him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. She held his hand and together they both walked their way back to Chuck.

"Didn't mention you had a boyfriend," he whispered to her ear, silently criticizing the man's appearance from head to toe. _This guy looks too pretty to be gay_. He thought that, based from their conversations, she was too much of an intellectual to be dating a brainless model (assuming that the guy is.)

"Jealous, much?" She murmurs back. "And besides, you didn't ask. Lucky for you, he's just a friend." _Is it not unusual to be that intimate with someone who's just a friend? _His mind loudly spoke.

"There goes the challenge of snagging a taken girl." He smirks. "Now it's much easier."

"Your arrogance is just turning me off." Which of course, isn't true; as a matter of fact, she has always developed a liking to conceited men. "By the way, Chuck, this is my good friend, Jake." The two guys just gave each other a polite nod.

A shiny black Mercedes Benz stops in front of him as the chauffer gets out in order to greet him.

"Need a ride?" He asked again for the second time while she tries not to look impressed.

She nonchalantly replied, "We're good. But thanks for the offer."

"Well… This is me, now. I guess I'll see you around, Alexis."

"Yeah. You take care of yourself, _Charles_. Enjoy your time in London." _I have a feeling I'll see you again, as well. _She gives him a most heartwarming smile.

"Who was that?" Jake asked her the minute Chuck left.

"No one. Just some random guy." _Who happens to be undeniably rich,_ she thought rolling her eyes.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was the kind of woman other women considered a bitch but whom dogs and children mysteriously loved. Paulo was clutching her hand with the sort of open and unabashed fervor that is found only in small children who have yet to discover cynicism.

For the right kind of man, there is no more compelling image than that of a young woman in affectionate congress with children. Her face held a radiant kindness of a Madonna and an unusual softness he'd never seen before. Nate's heart leapt and the world regained its equilibrium, for he saw that he'd been right about her all along: she was the right girl for him and he was in love with her.

Carrying a little girl in his arms, he approached her. "I think you'd make a good mom."

"Really, you think that?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Who would've thought you'd be so good around kids?" They were both now sitting on a bench with the kids playing at the slides.

"I'd say the same thing about you, Archibald." She said, smiling at him. "Andy simply adores you. You're the only one she wants to carry her, second to her dad of course."

"Maybe it's because we didn't grow up having siblings around. Well, you do have Yale as your little sister and Miles, but you know?"

She nodded in understanding to what he meant. Blair's mother had remarried a man named Cyrus Rose and got pregnant (which is shocking for her mom's age) with her little sister who's now about 7 years old. Miles, her stepbrother, was a year older than her. Blair was of course, skeptical at first about the marriage, saying that it would probably not last long but it was only after she saw that her mother has been genuinely happy and less uptight that she finally approved of the marriage. From spending family dinners and vacations together, she learned that having a stepbrother and a half sister wasn't such a bad thing. Blair may scowl every time she sees Miles smokes his herbal cigarettes while listening to his favorite reggae music but she later realized that he's pretty much a cool guy and they had gotten along very well in the end. He's been the protective brother she never had.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was the one changing Yale's diapers and lulling her back to sleep when she was still a baby." She said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of her having to deal with her sister's poop back then but she still smiled.

"Serena told me that time when Chuck was feeding Yale. He'd been curious to know what baby food tasted like and then he tried some himself, afterwards puking everything into the kitchen sink."

Blair laughed and went on with the story, "Saying _'how can she love something that tastes like crap?'_ with a disgusted face. You should have seen it yourself! The idea of Chuck babysitting was hilarious in itself but nothing could top that little incident."

"Trust me; I would've paid a million dollars just to see that. You should've videotaped it or something. I could only just imagine the look on his face." Nate replied looking amused.

Blair took it as a good sign that Nate's completely over the thing with Chuck, after hearing him easily talk about his ex best friend like that. "Yeah. It's a classic un-Chuck Bass moment."

If he could only turn back the time and re-live everything, he had wished so many times that he could go back to that moment so that he would've done things differently. He would've been there to witness everything, remained close friends with them despite all that has happened instead of staying away. But things happen for a reason and now that he thought about it, those series of events that have transpired have brought him to where he was standing right now. That is, being back with Blair again.

Breaking his chain of thoughts, she softly spoke, "Nate, sweetie, what's on your mind? You suddenly got so quiet."

"Nothing. I was just thinking…" He mumbled the words making her more confused.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nevermind."

"Tell me."

He gave her a smile, gently lifting her chin to kiss her on the lips. "I didn't realize it until now. I know how exceptionally lucky I am to have you and I know I've already told you a million times that you're wonderful and perfect and that you're everything I've ever dreamed of… But I'm going to tell you again and again and again… Because I'll never forget that you're the best thing that has happened in my life and if we hadn't crashed and burned the way we did before… Without encountering those bumpy roads along the way, we wouldn't be here right now."

She stared at him for a whole minute, not saying anything and letting everything that he has just said register in her mind. Sure, Nate's been sweet to her a lot but it still surprises her whenever she hears him blurt out his feelings like that. Men by nature are not very outspoken and articulate when it comes to their emotions. "Are you feeling sick? Do you feel feverish?" Blair asks, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm serious, Blair!"

She sneers at this and started to speak in a more serious tone, "Sorry… It's just that… You just surprised me with everything you've just said." She finally feels like the leading lady in her own movie with Nate as her leading man, reciting his lines to her. It's even better because everything's happening in real life. "And I do not know what to say."

"I love you will suffice." He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

She bit her lower lip and looked at him with questioning eyes. "You know, I love you, right? I'd do anything for you."

"Yes? Why do you seem… bothered?"

She shakes her head from side to side and told him she wasn't, trying to push aside her worries. But she couldn't help but fear that something bad might happen now that everything seems to be going great between them.

He caresses her face as if she was the most precious thing in the world and reassures her, "Nothing can tear us apart." The last time he told her this, he had let them fell apart. At this point in time, she tells herself that he would keep his promise.

The two kids ran back to them and they happily walked around hand in hand, painting a picture of a perfect family.

"So, how many kids do you wanna have? I mean, not right now but you know, in the future?" Blair asks him.

"Funny. Dan and I were just having this conversation a week ago and now here we are, talking all about it."

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"Seeing how cute and wonderful Dan and Serena's kids are, I think we'd do better. I want a really big family 'cause that's something I never had so let's say maybe, ten?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Okay, nine? It'll be a waste if we don't make the most out of our good genes."

"Nate! I'm scared to go through child birth." She then jokes, "Maybe we can just adopt."

"Hey! You're a tigress, right? Wanna make babies as soon as we get home?"

"Nate!!"

* * *

Dan Humphrey dropped their bags on the floor upon reaching their suite while his wife jumps into the bed as soon as she spotted it. It was fifteen minutes after midnight when they arrived at the villa they had rented for three days.

"You should've carried me to the bed the way you did on our honeymoon." Serena said, looking up at him while he was taking off his shirt.

"Sorry, honey, have to attend to the luggage." He approached her and sat on the bed beside her. "I'm just so tired."

"I know, me too. I thought that as soon as we get here, everything would look beautiful and romantic and we'd do a scene from those romantic novels… But somehow, it feels like we've been on the plane for a week and we're both exhausted. We don't have the energy anymore." She whined showing a hint of frustration.

"Don't worry, we just got here. We'd get our sleep and by tomorrow, we'll stay in and we'll make love all afternoon… Then… we'll explore the town at night."

"Hmm… Sounds like a plan."

"Do you remember our first date?"

"Our first pseudo-date, you mean?"

"Still counts as a date, I suppose. You were wearing this gold top and I thought you looked like a goddess. Right now, you laying here with some of your hair hanging around your face like that…" He tucks the strands behind her ears. "To me, you still look like a goddess, even more beautiful and captivating than before."

"Awww… Dan! It amazes me how you still manage to be sweet and endearing even though we just got here from an annoying long flight… And it's midnight… And I've been whining a lot…"

He stops her rambling by kissing her passionately and that was all she needed to feel the least bit rejuvenated, even if only for a while seeing that they really needed sleep.

* * *

Two days later, Blair has just dropped the kids at the Bass-Van der Woodsen townhouse a couple of blocks away from their apartment. Nate just went out for a jog around Central Park and she was in a hurry to go back home just in time to make him breakfast. Her phone started to ring and she had to rummage inside her bag in order to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

Her PR manager was on the other line asking her if she has already seen the papers.

"What? Does it have to do something with the pictures of me and Nate taking my best friend's children to the zoo? 'Cause I've already cleared the rumors out. We wanna have kids in the future but we have no plans of adopting." She claimed while walking in the streets on the way home. She had been referring to the numerous pictures taken of her and her "family" on the pages of tabloids and magazines and the speculations of her adopting the _kids_.

"Just get a hold of the current issue of _OK! Magazine_ and _The New York Post_ then get back to me so that we could talk about the whole ordeal and make a statement."

"But why couldn't you just tell me on the phone?" She demanded rolling her eyes when Gary just hung up on her. Passing by a newsstand on the other side of the street, her eyes grew wide in shock as she saw the headline and a big picture of her and Chuck sharing a _kiss_ at the airport.

Her face fell and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Grabbing a copy of the magazine and paper, she managed to carry her feet back to the confines of the apartment she's sharing with her fiancé.

* * *

On the other side of the globe, Chuck Bass entered a small boutique, clad in a tailored suit with his signature scarf hanging around his neck. He sits on an antique chair, tapping his shoes and waiting impatiently.

Alexis lands her black Gucci pumps on the floor after climbing down a few flights of stairs. She gives him a welcoming look the second her eyes landed on him. "Didn't expect to see you here." She moves closer to him, inquiring, "How did you—"

Being with him for about 18 hours on the plane, she already had anticipated his usual smirk and smooth voice filling her ears.

"I have my ways." He said with a hint of confidence, giving her a wink.

"You do research. How cute and endearing…"

"I'd take that as a compliment." He runs his eyes at her from head to toe— she was wearing a sexy librarian look that seems to please him. "So… this is where you work." He commented after letting his eyes wander around the place. The ceilings were high; the walls were painted beige with chic paintings hanging and there were rack of clothes in every corner.

"Yeah." She nodded, her attention focused on him. "So… Have you found something nice and interesting to purchase?"

"As much as I love seeing beautiful clothes on gorgeous women, I'm afraid I don't have anyone to buy it for." He then suggested, "Unless of course, if you'd want me to dress you up with your own designs…"

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea. Don't you think?" She gave him a knowing smile.

He took a rosy pink body hugging mini dress from the rack and shows it to her, "What about this one? You'd definitely look stunning in this."

"You want me to model my clothes for you now?" She gave him a naughty grin with her left brow raised a bit higher than the other.

"Do you want my help with the _undressing_ part?"

She unbuttons the first few ones of her white oxfords as she takes him into one of the dressing rooms. In a sexy voice, she tells him, "No… I think I can manage it on my own but..." Pulling him closer to her, she murmurs into his ears, "Maybe you can help me with this 'other' thing…"

His self-control was waning and he knew he was dying to taste those rosy lips again; the last time had only been very brief if you'd even consider it as a kiss. Pinning both her arms on the wall with his left hand and the other one running down her waist, he devours her in a hungry kiss running down his tongue into her bubble gum tongue. She moans in this temporary bliss and taking control of the situation, she pushes him aggressively so that he was the one standing against the wall. Proving that he was stronger than her, he carries her with his muscular arms as he feels her legs wrap around his waist in one fluid motion while they were still kissing each other vigorously. She runs her hands in his already messy hair, not minding that her skirt might rip any moment from now.


	10. Lost

It was just 9 a.m. and Nate had been sweating profusely from his routine morning jog in Central Park. In the last day or two, he'd come to the conclusion that his relationship with Blair has reached a turning point. From having gone through so much, the trials and hardships and everything, they have already established a stable and long-lasting relationship based on love and conviction. He feels confident in their ability to withstand and overcome everything that comes their way.

He rubbed a towel against his face and neck, and as he did so, a woman in her 30s sitting on a bench caught his attention. With an astounded look on his face, he walked towards her to have a closer look on the newspaper she has been concentrating on for quite a while.

The headline nearly caused his knees to buckle beneath him, but he managed to grab a copy of the _Post _at a nearby newsstand and quickly folded the paper in half, hoping that he had not seen what he thought he had.

After ten more minutes of walking with his heart pounding in fear, he finally reached their apartment building and walked back to the elevator (he wanted to run, but the concierge and some people were watching him) and punched the button. At last the elevator arrived; when he got in and saw that it was empty, he unfolded the paper. The three terrible words hit him like three sharp blows to the head, and he stumbled back, reeling, banging his shoulder on the wall. But still the words were there, mocking him in huge bold letters over a color photograph of his fiancé and ex-best friend engaged in an intimate moment, sharing a kiss.

"MODEL? CHEATER? SOCIALITE?" the headline demanded, like a jeering jury in a trial court calling for an execution.

He lowered the paper in shock. The words marched by in his head like a child's taunting schoolyard rhyme: Model-slash-cheater-slash-socialite-_ha ha-_ Model-slash-cheater-slash-socialite-_ha ha_… He didn't have to read the entire article to know what it was all about because he already had an idea. As much as he wanted to think none of it was true, the tremors in his body told him that it was…

The elevator opened and for a moment or two, he contemplated whether he would come home now or later knowing that she'd be there waiting for him.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was pacing back and forth in the living room, wondering where Nate was and if he has already seen the papers. The whole of New York has already woken up to this news and in this city; a celebrity's case of infidelity could provide an entertainment to millions. According to the papers, the recent pictures of them together (Blair and Nate pulling off a Brangelina) were only used to cover up the fact that their relationship is on the rocks and make people think that they still have the perfect relationship.

Nate was portrayed as the victim in the drama while Blair was seen as a cold-hearted bitch who didn't know a good thing. She would've laughed at the whole thing and cared less if she wasn't the one being described in the offending article. Nate could walk in anytime from now and she was already dreading the fight that could break in between them. _All good things must come to an end, _she painfully thought. She has seen this coming. The whole universe just wouldn't leave her alone and happy. They have just gone through a rough patch together and now there's another storm coming in their way.

She heard the key in the lock of the door opened. Nate sees her and shows her the newspaper article. "Is this true? I know what it looks like but I need to hear what you have to say for yourself first before I jump into conclusions."

This wasn't the way she had imagined him to react. She expected him to yell at her and accuse her of being guilty. She looked at him and found a trace of anger and frustration underneath the blank face he was holding. "The picture was taken the day after we made up and I went to see Chuck before he leaves for London…"

"And you only wanted to kiss him again one last time?" His tone was sarcastic and his face couldn't suppress the look of anger any longer. He really did want to know her side of the story first and understand but feelings of jealousy have come rushing back to him. Whenever Blair strip teased for him, he couldn't help but wonder how many times she has done it for his ex best friend. He could tell that she must have learned all those 'moves' from her experience with Chuck. Seeing her now makes him picture _his_ hands all over her and it angered him to the point where he wants to smash everything into pieces.

"I just gave him back the box and bid him farewell. That's it, Nate. Nothing happened. You should know that I would never do something like that."

"The papers wouldn't run the whole story if you didn't give them an idea."

"The media gets it wrong almost all the time! The angle from which the picture was taken made it look like as if we were kissing but it was just one friendly hug."

"It didn't look friendly to me and besides, it wasn't the only time I saw you two caught up in a moment. You can't blame me for what I think."

"Just say it. You'd rather believe what the papers are saying than listen to a word I say. The moment you walked in here, you've already judged me. You never trusted me enough."

"If you weren't hiding something, why did you tell me you were meeting up with Serena when you were going behind my back, getting all hot for my ex-best friend?"

"I told you, NATE, it wasn't like that!"

"Then why aren't you answering the question? It's true, isn't it?" He places his hands firmly on top of her shoulders, shaking her as if doing so would give him answers.

"NO! It's not. I was just…" She tried to explain but her mind blocked out all of a sudden, feeling her head spin around in circles, her muscles tensing up.

"You could have just left it in his suite. You should've just told me all about it." His face was still smug as he still held a cold voice talking to her.

"Since when do I have to tell you everything I do now?" She tried to sound sardonic but failed to do so; she tried to give a look of indifference but her face give it away.

"I tell you everything, Blair. Where I go, who I'm with, what I'm doing, what time I'm going home, what time I'm leaving… It's what normal couples do!'"

"I should've told you, I know, but I didn't want to make you mad _again_ over him…"

"You didn't have to go all the way to the airport to see him off."

"I didn't know why I was doing it!" There was a sudden throbbing pain in her stomach and she felt an urge to throw up.

"How are we supposed to get on with our future if you were always spending your time chasing the past? Weren't you the one who keeps on insisting on putting everything behind us?"

She pondered this thought. Was she really certain about her future with Nate? Had she really been chasing the past that is Chuck? She willed herself to ignore her doubts and reassure Nate of her commitment to him. But when no words came out of her mouth, he merely turned to look at her in disdain.

"I've always known you still had feelings for him! I never gave you a reason not to trust me. I've loved you with everything I have… I've given you everything you ever wanted and needed… And that just wasn't enough for you to give yourself wholly to me?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like _that_ as if you've never done something wrong!"

"I've always been faithful to you this time around and you know it but if you wanna hear it… Yes, Blair! I slept with your best friend but I owned up to my mistakes. You slept with him and never told me the truth when we got back together. You lied to me!"

"That was only when we were broken up. You slept with her when we were dating! "

"What? Two hours after we just broke up? When I was being miserable at that time!"

"Miserable? You were prancing around town with another girl on my birthday. You only wanted to get back together for your family's sake! You used me!"

"I really wanted us to work as much as you did."

"But you never worked as hard."

"So this is where we're going now?" He stopped for a while to try to calm his self and summon up his thoughts. "Don't you realize how hard it had been for me to see you two together? Do you know how many times I wished I could be the one holding and kissing you instead of him? Don't you know what it's been like? I lost you to him and in the process; I lost my best friend too! I was young and stupid and I didn't know better and if I were given a chance to take everything back, I would've done things differently."

She wanted to say something back to him but felt her mouth heavy. The burning pain in her stomach worsened and she felt warm liquid flowing down her legs. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she realized she'd been bleeding. She looked at him and he became aware of her apprehension. His eyes darted to the bottom of the white and black pinafore dress she's wearing as it is now soaking wet with blood.

It was all happening so fast and he couldn't believe that he was in the position he's in right now. A sense of fear and trepidation came over him and he didn't know what to do. Her cries and the loud beating of his heart were becoming unbearable for him but he managed to carry her fragile body to the door, not minding the fact that there were reporters outside when he came in. He needed to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.


	11. Coping

She woke up to the sound of his breathing and she looked at her side and saw his face dropped down with his arms sprawled acting as head support on the bed beside her. An IV line was attached to her left hand and she immediately knew where she was when she also recognized the white walls, the fluorescent lights and eerie silence one could observe in a hospital. She ran her other hand through his disheveled dirty blonde hair, gazing at his sleeping figure.

He woke up to her touch as she sat up and brushed her hair with her dainty fingers to make herself presentable, even though she knew she must have looked paler and her eyes looked hollow.

"Hey," he said in a whisper loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled at him in response.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" His eyes looked at her in concern.

A few hours ago, the doctor told him that she has just had a miscarriage and that she will have to stay for a day or two until she's recovered. After hearing the news, she sobbed as quietly as she can and he comforted her by hugging her, stroking her back soothingly and whispering comforting words to her until she fell asleep. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at her despite the fact that she didn't even inform him about her being pregnant. He blamed his self for what had happened to her and the loss of their unborn baby.

"Can you get me some water?" She said in her tiny voice, pulling the blanket towards her.

He stood up to get her a glass of water from the table beside her bed. Handing it over to her, he softly spoke, "Your mother just left while you were sleeping. She said she'd be back in the morning. Lily and Vanessa also came to see how you were. We want you to get better."

She only nodded in response. He moved closer to her and asked her how she was feeling.

She turned to look at him and gave him a slight smile. "Just feeling a bit weak and tired but I'll be fine. You?"

He gazed at her for a while and started fondling her dark brown locks. "I'm okay but I'll be better until you're out of here."

A long silence came in between them. He was just sitting there, she was lying on the bed and both of them were clearly absorbed in whatever it is that's on their minds.

She recollected her thoughts, carefully mulling over the right words to say. She then stared at him, blinking her eyes a couple of times in a minute, "I found out a week ago—that I was pregnant I mean…" She paused, her hands shaking a bit and tears were welling up in her eyes. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you and I was planning on telling you yesterday…" She paused and in a regretful tone, she said, "I'm so sorry, Nate."

During the past few weeks, he had noticed her unusual mood swings; she'd get easily irritated at the smallest things that didn't bother her before. He just thought it was 'that time of the month'. She'd complain to him about her feeling nauseous and faint every morning but he just assumed it was only due to stress because she wasn't getting enough rest from working too much. Everything made sense to him just now and he wished he'd realized it sooner.

When it had been three months since she got her last period, she thought her cycle's been irregular for quite a while and decided to go to her OB-Gynecologist for a check-up. It never crossed her mind that she might be pregnant, even when she was feeling a bit fatigued (like Nate, she thought it was just stress), gaining weight, weirdly eating foods she never liked before. When she learned that she had been thirteen weeks pregnant, she felt relieved knowing that there was nothing wrong with her at all. She was scared and happy at the same time at the news. Scared because she thought she wasn't ready yet to become a mother and about the changes that are going to happen, happy because she was carrying Nate's child and knew he'd be there to support her.

Placing his left arm over her waist with his right hand grasping her left hand, he just kept silent for a moment or two until he spoke again. "If there's someone who should be apologizing, it's me. I've been hard on you, Blair. This never should have happened if I had been less temperamental and more understanding. All I wanted to do was to protect you and make things easier for you… And with what just happened, I felt like I failed miserably."

For a moment, she thought that he was going to be mad at her for not telling any sooner and was relieved when he didn't. She touched his face with both her hands, swayed her head from side to side and then looked right through his eyes. "Neither of us wanted this to happen so don't you blame yourself on this. There are just some things in life that we can't have control of. This is one among many."

He merely nodded, comprehending her words.

Having his full attention at her, she went on saying, "You were right. I should've told you about everything. I never intended to hide things from you but I was just scared you might react the way you did when you found the box filled with our mementos… That's why I didn't mention anything about it."

Images of what happened and the _bad_ things he did flashed through his mind. He felt a sense of regret and disgust at his self. "I caused you all this and I really am sorry for the way I had treated you, for not trusting you enough. If I had only known how to control my anger then none of this would've happened."

"No, Nate. It's partly my fault as well. I placed you in that position. I gave you a reason to be jealous and angry. Even if my intention was only for us to mend our relationship with Chuck, I didn't even consider what you'd feel about the whole thing..."

"He seemed to be eager on repairing our friendship and he didn't really do anything bad the last time we were all hanging out together… Then again, I can't help but think that he'll go sneaking behind my back to see you and try to do something to take you away from me especially when things go wrong between us."

"If that's how you feel, then I guess we shouldn't force it."

"All we need is just a little more time to completely let go of the past and by then, when the timing is right, I'm sure we'd be able to be good friends with him again like we used to before."

She nodded in agreement to what he had said and it took her a few seconds to start speaking again, "I'm really sorry about the baby, Nate. I know you would've been ecstatic to find out you were going to be a father…"

"It's sad and to be honest, I was very disappointed… I mean… who wouldn't, right? But right now, what we have to worry about is your health. I hate seeing you like this. I wished you could give me the load of what you're bearing." He placed his hand on hers, his other hand over her waist.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and resolved, "I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine." She clasped his hands firmly in hers.

* * *

When Chuck heard the news from his secretary in New York, he immediately released a statement to the press denying the rumors of his alleged affair with Blair. He told the reporters and everyone, through a letter sent to every newspaper, magazine and TV stations, that his relationship with Blair was only platonic adding up the fact that they have known each other since they were little and grew up together. He thought that people had been ridiculous to think that there was something else going on between them but understood that people just love making up stories and scandals. He also pointed out that he respects their relationship as a couple and that he can only be happy for his _friends_. He defended her saying, "I know she's protective of her reputation and she doesn't deserve being treated the way she's being treated. Blair's the most honest and genuine person I have ever come across with in my life. She's one of the very few people I know who can keep a monogamous relationship and remain faithful. In this world we live in right now, it's very rare to find someone like that. Nate's lucky he found her. Both of them are."

He knew that he should just stay away and let them be but he really was worried and when he still called to ask how Blair was, Nate said that they were coping with everything and had thanked him for his gesture. Nate also said that he thought Chuck acted like a gentleman in the entire thing. Their conversation had been very brief in a civilized manner.

He didn't know that his stepsister and brother-in-law are _honeymooning_ in Italy so when he called her about it, she'd been shocked to hear the news and worried about her best friend.

Serena called Blair to ask how she was. Blair told her not to worry because she's fine and asked her about their time in Italy instead. Serena asked about the kids. She knew her friend well, she knows that's something's wrong. It was Nate who told her about Blair's miscarriage. He had paid off the reporters to keep the public away from knowing about Blair's condition. She told him that they'd see Blair as soon as they get home and wishes she gets better.

A week and a half later after the unpleasant incident, the Humphreys found themselves in the Archibald-Waldorf loft for a family dinner. It was Nate who called her the day after they arrived.

"_Hey, Serena. It's Nate. Blair asked me to invite you over for dinner this Sunday. Bring the kids, she says she misses them. They'll make her feel better." _

"_Alright, sounds good. We'll bring in dessert. How's Blair doing anyway? We were supposed to go shopping and she just texted me saying she's not feeling well. She wasn't answering my calls." _

"_She's in bed, taking a nap. I have to go to school today and take care of some things. Could you come over to look after her while I'm gone? I just can't leave her by herself."_

"_Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Is she going to be fine?"  
_

"_Well… I'm not really sure. She's putting up this strong front but her actions say otherwise. She doesn't wanna go back to work just yet so she extended her sick leave. She sleeps longer, takes long naps in the afternoon and if she's not, she just watches TV without actually paying attention to it."_

"_She sounds depressed. Why don't you take her to a therapist? I'll call my mom to ask if she can refer her to someone."_

"_Blair doesn't really believe in therapists, you know. She thinks it's pointless, a complete waste of money and time."_

"_Well… A change of atmosphere might do her good, don't you think?"_

"_I already asked her if she wanted to take a vacation, go to the Hamptons or something. She doesn't; she says she just wants to take a time off to rest." _

"_I'll talk to her later, then." _

_When Serena arrived, Nate moved to her bed side and kissed her on the forehead saying, "I'm going to leave you with Serena for a while, okay? I'll call you." _

"_Hey B." Serena entered the room, giving her one of her radiant smiles. _

"_S." Blair sat up on the bed, acknowledging her. _

"_Get dressed. We're going to lunch. There's this hot new restaurant that just opened up in Madison Avenue. It's called Rush." _

"_Sounds like a night club."  
_

"_Great food. Nice ambience. Let's see if we could get seated immediately without reservations. But I'm sure with you around, we would." Her attempt at humor failed._

"_I'm not feeling well." _

"_Are you sick?" _

"_No."  
_

"_Then what?"_

"_Don't worry about it. I'm going to be fine. I just wanna rest."_

"_Tell me, Blair. Tell me what's bothering you. I'll just listen."  
_

"_I've nothing to say to you."_

"_Whatever you're going through… You either let that thing torture you or you can just snap out of it. You're not helping yourself get better by being idle." _

_Blair sat up and thought things over. She finally stood up, took a shower, got dressed and everything. "I think I'm in the mood for sushi and some retail therapy now."_

Nate was setting up the table for dinner, Dan was at the living room with the kids and Serena and Blair were in the kitchen preparing the food.

"Next week, I'm going to LA for the fashion week." The brunette told her friend while mixing the salad with the dressing.

"You're going back to work? Good for you, B! For all I know, you have a lot of photo shoots piled up to do."

"Which is gonna be boring. I hope we could exchange jobs for a month or something."

"That'll be interesting." Serena said with a glint in her eyes. "Come to think of it, I've only done an ad for Gap and that was like years ago. Modeling seems exciting and fun. I wasn't really shocked when you said you were going to be a model."

"Well… It's not as fun as you think. You have to get used to a lot of strangers touching you. The hair and make-up take a lot of time to finish… To others, it may seem superficial but when you're the one wearing high heels fully made up, posing for pictures in front of the camera and after quite a while, your ankles would feel sore but you still have to look good, you know? It's not an easy job. Not that I'm complaining. Every job has its downside."

"In my line of work, I have to deal with a lot of demanding and impatient clients. You worry about details and getting things right because you'd want to meet your client's high expectations and it really gets frustrating and exhausting at times. On the other hand, you get to meet a lot of interesting people and it's always fun and exciting and unpredictable. So I think that just as long as you're doing something you love, it's all worth it."

Nate came up to them, pouring white wine on his glass and taking a sip of the drink. "Everything looks delicious," he said taking a piece of the roasted chicken with his fork.

Blair saw him and told him in a commanding tone of voice, "Nate! Just take the salad to the dining room." Nate did what he was told to do without complain.

Serena set the mashed potatoes and stir fry vegetables on the table while Blair brought in the roasted chicken.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Blair called their attention, looking proud at the dinner she's prepared.

"Andy, Pau, go to the sink with your dad and wash your hands first." Serena commanded, pulling a chair in front of her.

Nate sat at the head of the table with Blair sitting next to him. "You know, I've nothing more to ask for. You've got it all, sweetie."

"Well, I wished you knew how to fold your shirts properly. It saves closet space. Nate can iron his own clothes but he always just put them on a hanger."

"Dan's like that, too!" Serena said amused.

"Like what?" Dan asked, coming from the kitchen with the kids. Paulo and Andy find their way to the seats opposite Blair's.

"Like how it's weird that you guys can iron your own clothes but can't fold your shirts properly." She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm better at doing the laundry."

"And the dishes."

"So, I leave you with nothing to do at home."

"Oh my god! Serena! You have Brooklyn Boy whipped." Blair said, laughing.

"That is not true. I am still the man of the house."

"Yeah right. I don't even remember a time you disobeyed my orders."

"Stop laughing, Blair! It's not like you don't have Nate whipped."

"So, you're involving me now?" Nate remarked, passing the salad to Blair.

"Well, he is."

"Our dearest women have emasculated us," was all Dan can say.

"And there's nothing we can do about it," said Nate sighing.

"How adorable it is that they finally admit it," said Blair smiling with Serena. "So, uhm, how was Italy?"

"I've brought our pictures from the trip. Everything's just amazing. You'll see for yourself later." The blonde said.

"We may not be eating spaghetti anytime soon, though," said Dan.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when Alex was sitting in front of Jake outside a small café. She crossed her legs and took a sip of the cappuccino she had ordered.

"How's work?" The tall and handsome man inquired her, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Well… I just opened the boutique and I'm trying to sell the clothes… Argh… You know how it is. What about you? How's everything?"

"School's boring. Let's just talk about other stuff."

"Do you remember the guy I was with at the airport?"

"Yeah, what about him?" He eyed her in curiosity.

"He went to visit me at the boutique a week ago and we sort of made out and you know… Ever since then, he didn't call me or whatever like he said he would. Do you think he's no longer interested or that he's just busy?"

"Just reserve that kind of stuff to your girl friends."

"I just moved in here. I have no friends so you have to bear with me. What do you think?"

"You told him where you worked and you just met him on the plane? You shouldn't give out information like that to strangers. Who knows what he's up to?"

"I didn't! I was surprised myself. He likes me enough to have done some research, apparently."

"So you guys made out and that's it?"

"Yeah. It was like a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Interesting. I never thought you'd do something spontaneous like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. How was it?"

"Totally mind blowing."

"Well… The way he had been eyeing me the last time, it really seemed like he's interested. Most guys are up to the challenge, more so if they think they've got competition."

"But no guy's ever too busy to call someone he's interested in, right?"

"Maybe he didn't enjoy your last _rendezvous _just as much as you did. Ergo, as that book says, he's just not that into you."

"Wow. Thanks. That's refreshing. It's his loss anyway."

"As they all say."

"I just can't believe he's led me on. I mean… The first time we saw each other, we were instantly attracted to each other and when we've gotten to know each other given the small time we spent with each other… I ended up not having any sleep throughout the entire flight… There's like this obvious connection between us." Alex paused and sighed for a dramatic effect. "Such a waste… He seems like a really great guy… And it doesn't hurt that he's hot… But whatever… Like I said, it's his loss anyway. I mean, c'mon, just look at me."

"From what I remember, he has this messy dark brown hair and pale skin, smirks a lot…"

"Yeah… Captivating eyes… Sexy raspy voice… Astonishing wit and a wicked sense of humor…" She says dreamily.

"Well… It must be your lucky day 'cause he's standing right behind you. Anyways, it was good catching up." He said, looking at his watch. "I've to go pick up Sandy." He stood up, got some money from his wallet, placed it on the table and left, leaving a speechless Alex with a reddened face.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you're saying." Chuck Bass was standing behind her the entire time she was talking about her and him. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Of all the timing in the world and places you could show up, you chose to appear right here and right now. London's too small for the two of us, I say."

"I was on my way back to my hotel then I saw you from where I was at the limo and you were right, I mean, c'mon, just look at you." He was imitating the way she _it_. "Kinda not hard to notice a beautiful girl even from fifty feet away."

"You must have a bird's eye view."

"'Cause I'm preying on you."

"Right, right. But I really am surprised to see you here… I mean, how infinitesimal are the odds of meeting up with you again like this…"

"At the exact time you've been saying how perfect we are for each other." He smirked.

"I didn't exactly say that."

"Too bad, 'cause I might be beginning to agree."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, just like before. It was only much better now since they feel comfortable, with a sense of familiarity. And yes, there's definitely a connection there.


	12. Desire and Longing

"You know, each of Italy's major cities has its own enticing character. Rome is about grandeur, history and haste. Florence, the cradle of the Renaissance, is a masterpiece of studied elegance. Venice is ethereal and mysterious. Milan has powerhouse pace. The countryside is from paintings or dreams." Dan said, taking a sip of his coffee that Nate made from their espresso machine. Dan, Nate and Blair were all lounging around in the living room conversing while the kids were at the entertainment room, watching the television and being looked after by Serena.

"I've only been there for work a couple of times and I never really had the chance to explore around, do some extra site-seeing. But having been there… Even if it's only for a short span of time… I'd say that Italy has truly captured my heart and wonder. The architecture is simply magnificent, the history and culture, astounding." Blair was flipping through the pages of the photo album, thoughtfully looking at the pictures of Serena and Dan smiling with different backgrounds behind them changing in each photograph.

"Traveling is something I haven't done in a long time. With school and everything… I just don't have the luxury of time to do it. In two years, hopefully, I could, with Blair of course." Nate said, placing his hand over her knee. "We can go sailing around the Pacific to the South of France, enjoy the beaches…"

"We could go there in the summer! I've thought about venturing into something else, try something new… I can't be a model forever, you know. Maybe some time off traveling will give me inspiration and a creative vibe… Discover what I could do." She beamed and seemed excited about the entire idea. "You won't be too busy with school by then since you're about to finish your thesis, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great plan. Looking forward to it." Nate and Blair have always had their summer vacations in France to visit Harold Waldorf and his partner, Roman. They'd stay at the vineyard for a week or two, drinking white wine in the afternoons, exploring the city at dark. After that, they'd visit Nate's parents in Connecticut since they have moved there from the Upper East Side after Nate had gone to college.

Blair smiled and squeezed Nate's hand on her knee. "So, Dan, I heard you just finished writing your second novel. I suppose Vanessa's going to be the one to photograph you for the book cover?"

"Yeah, it's coming out next year. Vanessa and I will be working on it next week. Are you planning on teaching me a few posing tricks?"

Blair smirked and said, "I'm sure Vanessa will do a great job on making you look good especially seeing how the last one was… well, not so much…"

"What she's trying to say is, the picture you had on your last book was a complete disaster. You had this odd expression on your face…" He said imitating Dan's look on the said cover; with his eyebrows meeting close enough at the center of his face and his lips pouting with the effect that he almost looks like a senile old woman. Even Serena makes fun of him because of that.

Blair and Nate couldn't contain their laughter any longer and burst out with tears forming in their eyes.

"Don't exaggerate. It wasn't at all that bad," she said, trying to show sympathy for Dan.

"You are one to talk, man! You pull your hair back like Dracula does even if it's not yet Halloween, maybe you go to the same hair stylist or something!"

The couple just looked at each other and kept on laughing until their cheeks are sore, and their stomachs hurt. Wiping the tears that formed in her eyes, she said, "I haven't laughed like _that_ in like, forever."

Hearing the commotion going on from the entertainment room, Serena went to them with a curious look on her face. "Blair, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She glared at the two men, her eyes saying '_How could you be insensitive of her feelings? What did you do now?'_

They all looked at her in amazement and just laughed louder than before, leaving Serena all the more confused.

"Stop it, you guys! One of you might explode a foul-smelling odor from exhaling too much carbon dioxide out of your system rapidly." Blair said, trying to suppress her giggles, trying to keep a serious face.

"If one of us is going to fart, it would have to be Blair!" Dan said. "You were laughing harder than the both of us combined."

"You did not just say that!" Blair threw him a pillow which Dan caught and threw back at her. Serena and Nate soon joined them and a pillow fight broke out. All of them were giggling and having fun, hitting each other with pillows like a bunch of crazy ten-year-olds in a slumber party. Nate gave Blair a piggyback ride while the latter was messing his hair and raising her other hand in the air. Serena was running away from Dan when he caught up to her and carried her on his back like a sack.

"Put me down, Dan! Or I swear I'm going to tickle you. I know your tickle spots too well…" Serena shrieked.

Paulo and Andy stood a few feet away from them and witnessed the entire scene. "Mom? Dad?" They chorused, looking all surprised at the behavior of their parents.

"What are they doing?" Paulo asked as the four adults tried to compose themselves.

"What does it look like they're doing?" Andy said in a know-it-all tone. "They're playing altogether."

"And now you two came here to join us!" Dan moved to their side and Serena did as well. With a playful look in their eyes, the both of them started tickling their children. The Humphreys were then sprawled over the floor while the other couple looked at them in astonishment.

"_That could've been us in three years (with the baby), if only..." _Blair thought to herself and her eyes fell on the floor.

Noticing Blair's sudden silence, Nate asked, "You okay?"

She turned to look at him, managed to plaster a small smile on her face and nodded, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

Alex was walking fast down the street since she was already fifteen minutes late for her date with Chuck. She spent an hour and a half, trying to decide what to wear, how to wear her hair, if she should tie it in a high pony tail or leave it down and what shade of lipstick to use on her lips. It was 8 o'clock in the evening when she finally nodded in approval at her appearance. She wore the rosy pink body hugging mini dress he had wanted her to wear two weeks ago when he went to visit her at the boutique. She struggled to walk properly, trying not to stumble on anything with her sexy strappy silver Christian Louboutin sandals that added three inches to her five feet eight inches frame.

She stopped in her steps and took a deep breath, regretting her choice of wardrobe because she felt uncomfortable wearing it underneath her white fur coat. Taking her coat off and placing it over on her left arm, she went inside the restaurant, bumping into someone along the way and dropping her things. All eyes were on her as she muttered in her breath some incoherent words and tried to pick up her scattered things— a mirror and a comb, her wallet, a pen, cell phone, lip gloss…

"Do you really have to prance around town, carrying a pocket knife in your clutch bag?" Chuck Bass hands it over to her as he helps her up. "Or do you plan on killing me in my sleep?"

"Why do you always have to catch me in my least wanted moments?" She tried to cover her reddened face in embarrassment. She feels like she's Carrie Bradshaw and he's Mr. Big in an episode of Sex in the City. The only difference is, they're both in London instead of New York and everything's happening in reality.

"You will always look stunning to me." He walked a step closer to her and gave her a kiss at the side of her lips which caught her off guard. "Even more stunning in that naked dress of yours," he added winking.

"And you look dashing as always," she complimented him her eyes gazing at him from head to toe. He was looking elegant in Armani adding the oozing sex appeal and undeniable charm. The people who were dining in looked at them in envy.

"Shall we go in now?" He leaned in to her side and whispered to hear ears, "Or shall we just skip dinner and just play games with each other all night?"

She bit her lower lip in that sexy way, running her hands through her wavy tresses with her fingers. She reached up to him on her toes and murmured to the side of his face, "Tempting… But don't want to break any rules tonight."

He raised his left brow in question and inquired, "What rules?"

"No sex on first dates, not even a kiss." She said batting her eyelashes, trying to act all innocent.

"Gotta have you naked by the end of this thing," He smirked, quoting one of the lines from a Justin Timberlake song.

"We'll see." She smiled back. "This _thing_… It's called dinner and good conversation by the way."

"Sounds like foreplay to me."

A waiter escorts them to best table in the restaurant and he pulls a chair for her to sit, trying to act like a gentleman.

"I'll have steak, mashed potatoes, cream of mushroom soup with asparagus and some clams," she ordered.

"Sir?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the same." He said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Would you like some champagne?"

"Bring in the most expensive wine."

"Will that be all?"

"You may leave us alone for now." He hands over the menu to the waiter, reaching out to her to tuck a stray hair on her face behind her ear. "So… I really can't believe someone like you could stay single. I mean, there must be a bunch of guys running after you."

"I'd say the same thing about you." she replied.

"But seriously, I wanna know why you're still single."

"I've unbelievably high standards. It's almost impossible for a guy to meet all of them."

"You sound like someone I know."

"**The** girl?" She inquired.

He only shrugs at this and asked, "Game. What are your standards?"

"Well… he should be super smart and funny, great personality basically… someone who's well-rounded and knows what he wants and goes after it... And of course, he should be tall and good looking." She paused and thought for a moment or two, "Then again, the most important thing is that we have a great connection."

"You think I'd pass?"

She shakes hear head in disagreement.

"Why?" His face showed disbelief.

"You're just on the rebound and you're not the type."

"Not the type? What does that supposed to mean?"

"Not the type you make committed relationships with."

"So you think that I'm not capable of sustaining a relationship?"

She nodded hesitantly, "I know a lot of guys like you. You seek connection and intimacy yet when you found someone; you make nothing out of it. You easily lose interest. You charm yourself in and out."

"Okay. Fair enough." He said not wanting to push the topic. The waiters arrived with their meal, carefully placing it on their table.

"So you think I'm right?" She took the napkin on top of the plate and spread it over to her lap and he did the same.

"I didn't say that."

"So you think I'm not?"

"Didn't say that either. I just don't wanna push things further." He motioned for the waiter to pour the wine over his glass and then hers.

"So you think you'd pass?" She asked, curious to know what his response will be.

"Honestly, I think I'd pass. I'm smart and funny. I've a great personality and I think I have everything you look for in a man plus I'm single. Most of all, we have this amazing connection, you even said so yourself." He smirked in confidence.

"Confidence is a turn on. Or is it arrogance?"

"There's a thin line. I would want to believe it's just confidence but I can be arrogant at times, more of the self-absorbed kind. I've had my days."

"I can tell." She grinned. "Hmm… then I should make a mental note on not complimenting you too much."

"Sure. But try not to hold back. I kind of expected it sometimes" He smirks at her.

She lets out a laugh, "You really are something-something. So go on dazzle me with your charm and wit."

He laughs out loud, "I'd be showing off if I do that."

"Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"No. That's always a misconception."

"Why's that? You like your strong points being acknowledged but you don't like showing off? Aren't you supposed to like take advantage of the attention being given to you?"

"To show off is to the same as creating a facade that'll work for you, usually short term."

"And so?"

"But then it's impossible to sustain this all your life, hence you'll end up becoming who you really are."

"Which is?"

"Which will surely disappoint the people whom you've been showing off to, more like a negative feedback."

"And who are you really? Tell me. I would like to understand."

"You tell me." He said, challenging her.

"Are you expecting me to make a theory about you based on…?" She paused, recalling the few times they had spent with each other. "Our usual brief encounters?"

"Whatever you can come up with. Let's see how I've portrayed myself to you."

"But you wouldn't really give a damn about what I think about you, would you?" She countered.

"I would." There was a genuine look of interest on his face. "If you would be as objective as possible."

"I'd say, yeah, you are smart and funny, certainly. Definitely all that but I think that you're the kind of person in the relationship who always takes and takes but doesn't give. I may be wrong. It's just a hunch."

"That says a lot. Your turn to take then. I'll give you what you want"

"And now you're trying to prove me wrong?"

"No." He answered, taking a sip of his wine. He's been doing that a lot.

"Then what?"

"I'm just being fair. To prove someone wrong in this situation doesn't mean a thing. Opinions are supposed to be amoral."

"You may have all the qualities I look for in a man and thought it may be true that we share this amazing connection, there's nothing more in there really. There's no chance to know if the person you portray to be is who you truly are. There's nothing else to look into, now."

"Okay. That'll suffice for now."

"Maybe I might be wrong." She said, taking a bite of her steak.

"Or maybe not. Now it's your turn to take."

"What could I possibly want from you?"

"It's your call."

"What if I asked you to let me look deeper behind the facade and know who you really are?"

"Isn't this dinner what it's all about? Us getting to know each other?"

"You like me?"

"Do you like me?"

She didn't answer with a 'yes', instead, she said, "I'm hard to please."

"I'm up to the challenge."

"We'll see."

He was astonished at how they possibly have finished their plates with all that talk going on all throughout dinner. He asked for the check and paid for the dinner.

They were walking underneath the starless sky, with the whole city passing them by. He took his patterned scarf to wrap around her neck in order to keep her warmer. It's colder in London than it is in New York.

After twenty minutes of walking, they stopped in front of her apartment building. She spoke, "So… this is me. I really have a great time." Placing a small kiss on his left cheek, she turned around and walked towards the door.

"I had a great time, too. So, this is how our first date ends? No goodbye kiss? Not even a hug? Not anything?"

She turned to him and climbed down a few flights of stairs. She was now standing one foot away from him and smiled, he smiled back. They were gazing at each other for only God knows how long, aware of the sexual tension going on between them. He leans in closer, she doesn't move. He grabs her waist pulling her closer to him so that their faces were only a few inches apart. She instantly wraps her arms around his neck, slanting her head slightly so that their noses are already touching.

He couldn't hold on anymore, so it was him who puts an end to this waiting game and crashes his lips on hers.

"Rules were made to be broken, anyways," he says, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.


	13. Blair on Tyra, Chuck's First Time

The morning after, Chuck woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding— the bed he was lying on has different sheets from what he had been accustomed to, the walls were painted a deep shade of blue. On the bedside, he saw a note saying: _Had to leave early. Sorry I didn't wake you up. Got you breakfast. Feel free to lounge around the loft. Call you later. Alex __)_

He smiled at her curly handwriting and the smiley she added beside her name. He smiled at the note actually. Or maybe at her thoughtfulness. It was that definitely.

A girl never leaves him first; it was always him who leaves first. Either that or he was always the one throwing out girls from his suite first thing in the morning.

He went to the dining room and saw a cereal box, a bottle of milk, an empty bowl.

Chuck Bass has never had cereals for breakfast.

There was a first time for everything.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was nervously getting prepared at the make-up room for her first live interview on the Tyra Banks Show in NY. She was wearing a strapless multi-colored dress with matching gladiator sandals that's not too overpowering but dainty enough.

She heard Tyra introduce her from the stage. "Our guest for today has been on the cover of magazines like Vanity Fair, Elle and Vogue and she models for Victoria's Secret and a lot of big designer names such as Gucci, Prada, Valentino, Chanel and the likes. She's also a favorite endorser for Revlon cosmetics and L'oreal hair products. With her enchanting beauty and charming personality, one can never go wrong. Please welcome, Miss Blair Waldorf."

An assistant takes her to the backstage and Blair walks down the runway with a wide smile plastered on her face and her right hand waving. The audience are clapping and cheering her on. "Work it girl!" Tyra encourages her and hugs her when she gets to the sofa where the host motioned for her to take a sit.

"You even look more beautiful in person," Tyra gushes, taking her seat facing her.

"Why, thank you, Tyra and you too. It's such a pleasure to be here. I'm really, wow! I'm so overwhelmed and everything." She says, trying to make herself comfortable. Someone from the audience yells 'I love you!' and she beams and says 'I love you, too' back.

Now that the audience has settled down on their seats, Tyra starts to speak again, "Your new Victoria's Secret ad can be seen almost everywhere in New York, from busses to a Billboard in Madison Avenue… how does it feel to see yourself in those?"

"It feels surreal… And yes, it definitely feels good but honestly, I don't want to let it get into my head."

"A lot of people know your mother is a prominent and successful name in the fashion industry. We're talking about the legendary Eleanor Waldorf… Was she the one who pushed you into modeling?"

"It never came into my mind that I'd be in the same industry my mother is in but I wouldn't say that it just sort of happened. It was really more of my choice and no one pushed me to do it, not even my mother."

"So how did you realize that you wanted to pursue modeling? Was it something you've pondered on for a long time or was it something you instantly knew?"

"People might find it hard to believe but the truth is, I used to have low self-esteem and that was something I struggled with as a teenager. I know a lot of women can relate to that. I wanted to prove myself and others that I can become someone if I set my mind into it. Through modeling, I started gaining confidence in myself and that's when I've learned to let go of my insecurities and inhibitions gradually. It gave me a sense of my self."

"But we all know that the world of fashion can be extremely cruel. People will say bad things about you to bring you down and they wouldn't care about your feelings. How did you deal with all that?"

"If I had let it all affect me and led myself further into thinking that I wasn't beautiful enough or good enough, then I probably would still be insecure and unhappy and I wouldn't be where I am right now. The good thing is that I've managed to get through that although it didn't happen in an instant. I came to realize, bit by bit, that you have to believe in yourself first, before others would. Take notice of the good things you have and be thankful for it and have a positive outlook on life. I've tried to take critiques as constructive criticism."

Tyra nodded in agreement and asked, "Going back to your story, it was when you realized you wanted to pursue modeling that you made a decision to attend modeling school?"

"It's not exactly that, but yes, I've undergone intensive trainings under Madame Claudia of the House of Elle."

"And how was it? The researchers also told me that at that time, you went to Constance Billard School for Girls, an exclusive prep school for the _elite_. Did you find it difficult to balance your time with that and your schooling?

"Our trainings would only be taken once or twice a week; sometimes it would last for only four hours or as long as eight. We were taught how to walk, how to carry ourselves, how to pose and you know, model basics. It didn't really come as a hindrance to my schooling, per se because I was focused and driven in everything I do, I managed my time wisely." On a lighter note, she adds, "Come to think of it, watching episodes of America's Next Top Model have also taught me a lot of things in modeling. I may have learned more from the show."

"I can see that you've really done a great job. Let's take a look of a few pictures of you in the Victoria's Secret ad." A photograph of her was shown in the Plasma screen then another one, with her as the cover girl for Vogue. "And you only started modeling after graduating from College, is that correct?"

The brunette nodded and Tyra went on saying, "Blair actually graduated at the top of her class in high school and went straight to Yale University. That's really impressive, I must say. What did you major in?"

"Business Management. I thought I was going to follow my father's footsteps and stay away from the shadows of my mother but eventually, I ended up taking this path."

"So how did your career in modeling come about exactly?"

"I've been rejected in a lot of go-sees, the designers would say that I'm short or I'm not the look they were going for. So it didn't exactly help that my mother was Eleanor Waldorf, designer extraordinaire. I started with having advertisements for Seventeen magazine and it was only when I had this spread in Teen Vogue when people had become aware of me. Ford modeling agency eventually hired me and then I've received more and more campaigns, projects. I'm proud that I have reached where I am right now because of my own hard work and perseverance."

"That's really outstanding. Isn't she down to earth and alluring?" The audience applauded and Tyra said, "We'll be right back with more of Blair Waldorf."

Tyra and Blair were chitchatting about the nature of their work and other things during the commercial break.

After a few minutes, they were back on air.

"Here with me right now is the gorgeous Victoria's Secret model, Blair Waldorf." The audience applauded again and Tyra inquired, "Now, Blair, you've been told to have this Audrey Hepburn-esque feel to you. You're smart, sophisticated and totally Upper East Side. How did you hone yourself to become who you are right now?"

"Growing up in an environment where people always have their eyes on you, as if they're waiting for you to make a mistake or break under the pressure; I acted accordingly to what people had expected of me and even more so to the point that I tried to be as perfect as much as I could ever strive to be. We were taught how to behave ourselves in a certain way that would please people. It might seem pretentious but uhm, you'd find out that it wasn't the way it's supposed to be. Not that I'm saying that we should forget about our manners, but you get the drift of what I'm saying?"

"That what's more important is that you remain true to yourself and at the same time, be sensible and sensitive enough to how others may respond, not exactly disregard what others might think."

"Yes, it's a clever way to put it." Blair nodded in agreement, crossing her legs at the same moment. "The environment we were brought up in play a huge role in a person's growth and personality. Given my background and upbringing, the kind of people who surround me and the experiences I've had in my life, those were primarily the factors that had made me into the person I am right now. Like everybody else, I am also striving to become a better person each day."

"What you said is so true. We're constantly learning and growing to improve ourselves." The former supermodel went on saying, "It could be said that the whole world was given to you on a silver platter, being privileged and seemingly having everything you ever wanted at the palm of your hands, but other than what you said earlier, what do you think is the hardest thing that comes with it?"

"It's rare to find someone genuine, someone you can trust and who'd understand you without judging. I'm lucky to have found a true friend in Serena."

"Serena Van der Woodsen?"

Blair nodded and began describing her friendship with the statuesque blonde.

"It doesn't really matter how many so-called friends you have, just as long as you have two or three closest people you can always count on to," Tyra remarked. "What's a model day like for you?"

"Well, my schedule is even more hectic during fashion weeks. I'd have three photo shoots (at the most) during the day and a fashion show at night. Then there are these parties for promotions or celebrations and client meetings so basically, I follow a plan but it's different from a nine-to-five job."

"You don't really have a say in it. It's like tomorrow you have to be on the set at exactly three in the morning, and believe me, that happens you guys, and the next day you'd have the chance to wake up late because you won't be needed until let's say, after lunch."

"Sometimes you have to go straight to the shoot just after you got off the plane and it doesn't matter if you haven't had any sleep. It's a lot of hard work and sacrifice but if you really feel passionate about what you do, then that's all that really matters."

"You're not only undeniably beautiful, but you're also one of the most insightful people we've had on the show."

"Why, thank you Tyra. I also admire you for your being opinionated and honest; your boldness to dare tackle sensitive issues that one has to have strong guts, your dedication to empower women. It really is such a great thing."

"We'll be right back with more revelations from Blair Waldorf as she talks about love and relationships and scandals."

It was another commercial break and she knew that the next part of the interview is going to be all about the rumors and her relationship with Nate and a questionable one with Chuck. She didn't really exactly feel comfortable opening up about her private life to the public (and she already did at the start of the interview) but she knew that it's one price to pay for being famous and successful.

Tyra reoriented the audience again to what today's episode was all about. "Everyone already knows about your engagement with Nathaniel Archibald… and he's actually here right now. Let's bring him out."

Nate came out from the backstage, handing her a bouquet of flowers and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He opted for a casual look— wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt underneath the black blazer. He looked like a rock star.

Blair was surprised and whispered, "You told me you weren't coming." In which, he only responded with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

"So anyways, he actually proposed to you in McDonald's with the ring dipped on melting strawberry sundae?" Tyra said the latter in amazement.

She lets out a laugh and replied, "I was actually surprised when he showed me footage of the entire thing he found on the net and I was glad about that… at least, I could keep it as a remembrance but anyways, I always tell him that we should have a take two on the proposal thing. What he did was sweet and everything a girl could want nevertheless." She smiled at the memory of how he proposed.

"We actually found a clip, so here it is." Tyra showed a clip with Nate going down on his knee and asking her to marry him. You can hear a lot of _awwwws_ and _ooooohhhhs_ from the audience as they watch it from the plasma screen.

Blair blushed and said, "I still feel the same thrill and happiness I felt when I was in that precise moment."

"It was a perfect moment. A lot of people are curious and would want to know about how you two met each other and all that." Tyra asked.

"Well… we've known each other all our lives… We dated since we were in kindergarten until junior year in high school when we broke up. After three years, we saw each other again and we've been together ever since, for five years now and still counting."

"As they say, love is sweeter the second time around," Nate added, placing his right hand on her knee.

Blair jokes, "And he always tells me I'm the mushy one."

Tyra commented, "Aren't they the most good looking and adorable couple?" The audience again applauded and cheered. "But uhm, there has been rumors flooding around recently about your alleged affair with Charles Bass, the hotel mogul. How did you feel about that?"

"None of those rumors are true and as much as I know myself and I'm not doing anything wrong… It hurts to have people say you're _this_ and _that_ especially if what they're saying is wrong and in a way, it's already affecting your loved ones. But you see it also depends on whose point of view you're looking at. People are so easy to judge, so easy to take sides, especially when they don't know the whole story. Or when they hear inaccurate details. It's so easy to judge. I'm not trying to convince you to think that I'm the victim here. I'm just saying...it's easy to judge."

"And what about you, Nate? What was your initial reaction?"

He broods over what he was going to say before speaking, "I confronted her about it and to be honest, the whole confrontation had been ugly, and I'm not going into details but we've gotten past the entire thing and that's what's important. We've been through so much stuff before and what doesn't break our relationship only makes it stronger. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to her being faced in a situation like _that_ but I have come to accept that this is how it's going to be and I try to be more understanding of her world… our world now actually. It's not fair to her but I'm dealing. "

"Chuck came into her defense and said, 'I know she's protective of her reputation and she doesn't deserve being treated the way she's being treated. Blair's the most honest and genuine person I have ever come across with in my life. She's one of the very few people I know who can keep a monogamous relationship and remain faithful. In this world we live in right now, it's very rare to find someone like that. Nate's lucky he found her. Both of them are.' What was your reaction to that?"

Nate answered, "I thought he acted like a gentleman would in the situation and I really appreciate what he did, clearing the rumors. I couldn't agree more to what he said about Blair and us."

"How would you describe your relationship with Chuck? Did you two become more than friends at one point?" Tyra asked Blair. The latter was shocked at the straightforwardness of the question. She didn't know where the host got the idea from. She practically made it known that Nate and her had dated all their lives, except for that three-year-gap. It was inevitable to tell the truth now.

"She dated him after we broke up back in high school," Nate replied for her. "It's all in the past now. The truth is we hardly get to see each other anymore now since he's been flying in and out of the country for business trips a lot."

Blair nodded in agreement, not wanting to add anything more.

Taking this as her cue to change the topic, Tyra asks, "So, do you have a date for the wedding already?"

"We were thinking about having it after he's finished with grad school and when everything's settled but lately we've been talking about having it sooner so we're not so sure anymore."

"Blair wants to have it intimate, with only our family and closest friends, a beach wedding probably. On the other hand, I want to give her the grand wedding she deserves as my princess. Hopefully, we'll compromise but in the end, it's always her decision." He lets out a laugh. "She's the boss of me."

"Well, good luck to your endeavors and everything. It's a delight having you both in the show. Don't forget to spill us the details about what you've decided on. We'll be right back."

After the interview, Blair and Nate both hug Tyra and said their thanks.


	14. Dance and Reveal

Dan, Serena, Blair and Nate were all seated in the same table at one of the ballrooms in the Four Seasons Hotel. It was a charity event for the Breast Cancer Research Society that Serena has organized.

Dan said in response to Blair's question. "Serena's definitely the jealous type. She always gets pissed off whenever I had to work late at the office, because that means I'd be working with my boss. I don't understand why she feels that way because to me, she really is the most beautiful girl. I wouldn't dare look else where."

Blair teased him saying, "Oh, my dear Brooklyn Boy, of course you're allowed to look. Long as you don't touch."

Serena playfully slapped his hand, saying, "What he said is soooo not true! I get mad because he can't even pick up the phone to call and tell me. I'm just worried, that's all!" She pouted and rolled her eyes, "And besides, why would I even get jealous? His boss looks like a rip-off version of…"

"Stop getting defensive, S! You're only proving his claim true all the more," the brunette exclaimed. The other two men laughed at Serena's distress.

Dan came to Serena's aid and asked Blair in an effort to divert the attention from his wife to her. "Well… what about you, Blair? Don't you ever get jealous of the girls surrounding Nate?"

Blair shook her head keenly, "It's not like there are any." After she said that, she let out a laugh, making fun of him and turning to look at him to see his reaction.

He took her comment lightly and said, "That may be true but there was this time we were in a club, it was a month ago or so…"

"Which one?" The brunette interjected. "The opening of Rave, it's this new 20something bar in Times Square… house music makes me nauseous but it's hip and fun for some people," she informed the other couple and continued, "Or the Victoria's Secret victory party at Rogue?"

Nate quickly answered, "Yeah, it was the Victoria's Secret victory party at Rogue." He took a sip of his wine (it wasn't like he was going to get drunk with just that so Blair was fine with it) and went on, saying. "So anyways, we were at the club and she was mingling with some of the models. I was on my way to her to give them their drinks and then this girl starts coming on to me so I shrugged her away as politely as I could. I didn't want Blair to see me in that position but then I told her still, 'see that girl wearing whatever she was wearing at that time… couldn't remember… well, she just slapped my ass.' She just looked at the girl, gave her two thumbs up and yelled 'it's cool, you can have him for the night' with a wink."

They all erupted in laughter and Dan jokes, "Awww… man that hurts! Blair would want to give you away like a used doll."

The blonde added, "And what does it exactly mean by 'shrugged her away as politely as I could?'"

"Blair has gotten you under her spell. You've no way out of it," Dan said in conclusion. "What about you Nate? How do you feel about Blair getting all the attention from other guys?" Serena and Blair eyed him warningly.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Dan immediately countered. They all know Nate still has some issues with Chuck and Blair, his jealous streaks, how protective he is of her, etc.

It was Nate's turn to get on the defensive side of things this time. "A _lesser_ man would get intimidated by the idea that he's dating _someone like her _and uhm, the whole deal that comes with it. But honestly, I'm proud of her and I support everything she does. When we're together and I see other guys looking at her, admiring her, I'm cool with that and I feel very lucky that I'm the one who's with her, you know. But if the guys try to do something else, now, that's another story."

"How come Nate always has the perfect answers for everything?" Dan said in a lighthearted tone mixed with wonder.

Serena nodded in agreement, saying, "We saw the interview and it was really great. The audience loved you both."

"Well… what can I say? He's perfect, isn't he?" Blair said, gazing and smiling at Nate.

Nate lifted her chin and gazed back into her eyes, "No, darling I'm not. You, on the other hand… You're perfect."

Serena squealed in delight at their sweetness when the couple shared a small kiss.

"I'm here. No need to turn green in envy." Dan told her as he kissed her, brushing her knees. Serena pulled back before they had the chance to deepen the kiss. As much as she wanted to engage in public displays of affection, they were just at the wrong place and the wrong time. She just settled with her hand on his lap and his hand on her knee. They can do anything they want as soon as they got home. She wishes this happens sooner.

"Sometimes I just find it hard to believe that I'm here with you. I know I'm an Archibald and I'm all _that_ but when people see us, they look at me and I can tell they're thinking to themselves '_how did he manage to get her?'_ I feel like I'm the luckiest man on the world because of you. I love you so much." Nate tells Blair, holding her left hand with both of his hands.

Blair smiles at him, "I guess you're lucky that I'm silly enough to put up with you." She caresses his face with her right hand, "But I believe that I'm just as blessed to have you in my life. I love you more." She kissed him again, it was short and sweet.

'_Someone to watch over me' _by Frank Sinatrastarted playing in the background and Nate stood up in front of her and motioned his left hand for her to take, "Care for a dance?"

_There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still we're often told "seek and ye shall find"_

She placed her right hand in his and lets him lead her to the dance floor where no one else was dancing as the rest of the guests were still busy conversing and enjoying their dinner. "I'd love to."

_So I'm going to seek a certain girl I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found her yet_

He slides both of his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Isn't this our song playing?"

_She's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only girl I ever think of will regret_

She wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is your song for me."

_I'd like to add her initial to my monogram  
Tell me where's the shepherd for this lost lamb_

He inhales the flowery scent of her hair with the mix of Chanel 5 she has sprayed on her neck.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that she turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me_

They fit perfectly into each other's arms, swaying to the music. It was as if they were the only one standing in the middle of the room, with no one else. "Well… in that case, what's your song for me?"

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in a wood  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me_

He doesn't know what he'd do without her. He doesn't even want to contemplate a life without her; but it's definitely going to make him feel utterly lost and alone. He'll be completely lost.

_Although she may not the girl some men think of  
As handsome to my heart  
She carries the key_

She can feel the rapid beating of his heart against her chest. She knows that she was the only one who can make him feel that way. "Listening to this song again, I think this one will also suffice. It suits you perfectly."

_Won't you tell her please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh how I need  
Someone to watch over me  
Someone to watch over me_

He needs her. She needs him. They're nothing without each other.

"This is definitely our song. It's so… _us_," he says, stroking the small of her back.

"I couldn't agree more." She said in finality, caressing the nape of his neck.

Serena and Dan join them along with other couples as the next song plays.

* * *

Last night, he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings because he was more preoccupied with what he was doing with Alex so it was only now when Chuck realized that the place where she is currently residing in was actually a bachelor pad. There was a black leather sofa in the living room, an oval center table, a black and white photograph on the wall, books and old records on the shelves. The entire place possesses a strong feel of masculinity. It was sleek and sophisticated and he finds it strange that a woman is living in it.

It piqued his interest in her even more. There was definitely something in her he can't put his finger on that has drawn him to her. He feels relaxed, as if he feels more like himself around her. He really can't explain but it was truly refreshing.

He finished with his breakfast and went to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. After a few minutes, he heard the door open and turned around to see that Alex was back.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd be up. You were sleeping soundly like a baby. Anyways, I just got back to get something I forgot." She hurried to a study she has turned into an office beside the master's bedroom, rummaging through some things on the writing desk.

He followed her and posed, "Are you becoming absentminded because of me?" He found it amusing how impatient she was being at that time. "Nice place, by the way."

Ignoring his remark, she explained, "I'm looking for a flash drive. Everything's just in there. I have this big presentation today at two. " When she finally found what she was looking for, she went back to the living room and put the item into the Louie Vuitton bag she had placed on the sofa when she arrived earlier.

He followed her again into the adjoining bathroom in the master's bedroom and stood in the doorway. She gave him a brand new pink tooth brush, telling him, "My brother used to have a stash of them in the medicine cabinet."

He gave her a confused look.

"For girls who stay over the night…"

"So… Your brother used to live here?" He said. It was more of a statement actually.

She nodded and explained further, "He used to go to Oxford for College and he graduated last year. We switched apartments so he's the one who's living in my loft back in Manhattan now."

He joked, "For a moment, I thought you had a rich old benefactor or something."

She opened a closet filled with his brother's clothes and picked out a light blue dressed shirt and handed it to him. "You're about the same height and built so here, you can take a shower and change into these. Have you eaten yet? I'm so sorry about the cereals; it's the only decent food I can find 'coz I haven't gone to the grocery yet." She looked at him and suggested, "My meeting's been cancelled this morning anyway so we can grab a quick bite."

Before he was able to make a reply, they both heard knocking on the door. "I'll get that. It must be my brother's cleaning lady."

Alex opened the door and was surprised to see who the visitor was. He was about 6'2, wearing a pair of white pants and black shirt underneath his black jacket. He had jet black hair and tanned complexion. In a cold voice, she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I just love you so much…" He said in a soft voice but his expression changed at once when he saw there was another man in the loft.

"Who is it?" Chuck yelled to her as he walks back into the foyer.

The man came into his view and he heard him say, "I'm her boyfriend. Who the hell are you? What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" He turned to Alex and angrily demanded, "Is he what you came here for?"

The man advanced towards Chuck and Alex came in the middle and pushed him away. "Stop it, Chase! He's just a friend." He grabbed her arms and shoved her and she hit the wall behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Chuck came to her defense and moved aggressively towards Chase.

"So… you must be Alex's new boy toy, huh?" Chase throws him a hard punch on the face and Chuck was about to reciprocate when Alex tried to stop them (again) from hitting each other.

"Just leave us alone for a while, Chuck, please. I'll deal with him." She pleads for him to leave, pulling him towards the door.

"I'm not leaving you here with that guy." He was firm when he said that.

"Don't you get it, man? She doesn't want you here so get your ass out of here before I throw you another punch!" Chase yelled at him.

In a soft voice, Alex said, "Please, Chuck, just go. He's not going to do anything. He only came here to talk."

"I'm just gonna be outside. You have five minutes." He glared at Chase. With that, he left, not minding to close the door behind him. It was Chase who shut the door.

He didn't want to listen in on their conversation but his curiosity got the better of him and he stood behind the door. It took him by his surprise to find out that Alex still has a boyfriend and this said boyfriend was such a total jerk. He couldn't get mad at Alex right now for lying to him. Right now, he was more concerned.

"You don't have the right to come here and act the way you did. You and me… we're already over! It's been two months. I'm trying to move on with my life so why don't you do the same?" He heard her say behind the door.

"Yes, it's been only two months and you've already found some random guy you just met as my replacement? What the hell, Lex! How could you just leave me hanging like that? I thought we were gonna fix things?"

"What part of my breaking up with you, did you not understand?" She paused and looked down at the floor and then back to him. "I tried so hard to make things work but I can't do it anymore. I'm really tired, Chase. I'm tired of putting up with you. You've hurt me so much."

He moved towards her, trying to hold her waist but she pulled away from him. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to, I swear! I was just really angry and I couldn't control it in myself anymore at the time… Please find it in yourself to forgive me! I love you and I can change. If you give me another chance, I'm going to prove it to you... I can… We'll start over."

"No amount of reasoning can justify hitting a woman to the point of black and blue and treating her like a whore." She swallowed hard after saying it. "I've given you a lot of chances and I'm done. I'm done waiting on you, hoping for you to change. So please, if you do really love me, you'll let me go. Stop calling me, stop trying to get back with me because…" She takes a deep breath and says, "I don't love you anymore..."

Chase kept silent for a whole minute. "If this is what you really want, then so be it."

She expected him to apologize more, beg her to come back to him but she was finally relieved when he didn't. It was probably because of what she has just said that he realized they were really over.

"I just… I just wanna let you know that I still love you before I go."

With that, he turned the door knob and left, ignoring Chuck's presence by the hallway.

Her tears were flowing out from her eyes like rain drops falling from the skies. Chuck saw her as he went back inside and asked in a low voice, "Are you okay?" She managed to nod and wiped the tears from her face with her hands.

"Did you hear everything?"

He moved closer to her and nodded. "I'm sorry… I was just worried he might… do something stupid."

When she didn't respond and he couldn't think of something to say, he pulled her in an embrace, gently brushing her back with his hands. She was sobbing as quietly as she could in his arms. This reminded him of Blair. Blair never sobbed hard or loud enough, she wouldn't even shed a tear if she could.

"Shhh…. Shhh… Everything's going to be fine…" He hushed at her, stroking her silky straight hair.

It took her five minutes until she stopped crying. He got her a glass of water as she sits down at the sofa.

They both remained quiet there, sitting on the couch. He figured he should open up first before he gets her to confide in him. He started to speak, "Blair was the love of my life and I never told anyone that, not even her. I know she knows it but still, I wished I was able to tell her that. If only I weren't too bummed about letting out my feelings…"

She looked at him and asked, "What happened to her?"

"She's now engaged with my ex-best friend, Nate. They're really happy. His fiancé bought them a huge apartment and I even helped them with moving in before I left."

"It seems like you really love her and you care for her still…"

"I _loved_ her. I just have to accept things and move on. She's happy and I should be, too."

"Why didn't it work? Why is love never enough?"

"It was my fault. I slept with another girl when I was with her. I cheated on her and I made her believe that I have changed. I apologized and she forgave me but I was so disgusted at myself for hurting her… I couldn't bring myself to face her for a while. I wanted to get her back but I was scared of hearing her say she hates me… even if she did forgive me… I was scared of getting rejected. I wasn't man enough, brave enough to try. When I finally had the courage to, it was late. She already got back together with Nate."

"Nate? Your ex-best friend?" She asked.

Chuck nodded and explained to her what happened to the three of them back in high school, from the start of his affair with Blair to the destruction of his friendship with Nate.

"We just have to accept that some things are not meant to be," she softly said. "But who knows? Maybe in the future, you can be good friends again and when that time comes, you've also found someone who makes you happy."

Chuck nodded, hoping for the best as well.

A long moment of silence came again between them. By opening up his feelings to her, he hoped that he was able to establish trust and a deeper bond between them.

Breaking the stillness, she spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner."

"It's okay. I completely understand."

"I went here because I was running away from him. We'd fight about something and he'd hit me. I'd leave and he'd apologize. I'd stay and everything's going to be okay for a while until we fight again. It became a cycle that's been hard to break."

"What finally made you decide to leave?"

"It was when he stopped hurting me physically and the abuse became verbal. I can take the physical pain, really, but the nasty things he says about me, for some reason, it's what hurts me more. Sometimes I'd think it was my fault, that I deserved what I got from him. Then I realized that I was turning into a monster in order to get even with him. I learned how to fight back and sometimes, I carried the harsh words/attitude to my friends, family and co-workers. It took me a while until I realized that the relationship brought out the worst in me, that all the pain wasn't worth it."

"It's easier to blame yourself but the truth is it's not your fault. You're a beautiful and an amazing woman. I don't understand why you stayed longer with someone who treats you like crap. You don't deserve to be treated that way." He really wondered how someone as smart as her can stay in a destructive relationship.

"I wanted to see more of him, way beyond what he does to hurt me. I had this notion that everything will change, that the abuse would eventually stop. I was afraid that I will get blamed for letting myself in that situation. He always twists everything around in such a way that I'd end up feeling guilty"

He moved in closer to her and hugged her again, softly whispering into her ears, "You shouldn't feel guilty about anything. You did nothing wrong. What he did was wrong and he should be punished for that. But right now, I'm here. I'm going to protect you. I'll take good care of you."

She found security in his arms. She felt safe. It was as if they were both brought together to heal each other's heart.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you like this chapter. I know you may not like the idea of Chuck being involved with someone else other than Blair but this is N/B-centric. I really hope you like Alex's back story as well. In the next chapters, I'm thinking about having one of the characters engage in an affair.

I wanna hear more ideas from you because I'm kind of lacking the imagination to continue with the story so please, guys, I need your help!

I also wanna thank those who constantly read and review and those who have added this to their favorite stories.


	15. Then and Now

It was eleven-thirty in the evening and Chuck Bass was lying supine on his bed with his arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling and reflecting on the events that had happened earlier. He finally understood why he felt a connection with Alex. They were both two people who have loved someone deeply and got hurt intensely. Now they are trying to heal their broken hearts in order to move on from the past and start over.

He didn't expect to encounter someone like her but he embraced the thought of having her enter his life and vice versa. It has only been almost a month since they met each other, but to him, it felt like he's known her longer than that. It didn't cross his mind that everything's just going too fast between them but he already thinks that their relationship could not only be platonic; he senses that there's a possibility of something else in store for them. He doesn't want to rush things though, seeing that she's just been through so much. Still he was really glad that they found each other at the right place and the right time.

Being able to be there for her to comfort her, have her in his arms and tell her soothing words; it made him feel good about himself. Even if he did get a black eye in the process, he liked the feeling of being needed and that he was capable of protecting and taking good care of her.

He glanced at the medium-sized box containing all his memories with Blair that's lying on the side table. He took it and looked at the pictures of them together once more; there was one photo with Blair kissing him on his cheek while he had his hand wrapped around her waist and another one with her feeding him with a slice of Pumpkin Pie she always make every Thanksgiving. They really seemed genuinely in love and happy back then but he has already made peace with the fact that they are living separate lives now and they were not meant to be together.

He was about to put the pictures back in the box, when a particular white envelope caught his attention. There were a bunch of letters in there but for some reason, this one seemed different from the rest. He took it and saw his name written on the envelope with Blair's neat and elegant cursive handwriting. He opened it and started reading the letter, it said:

_Dear Chuck, _

_I hope you're happy, because I'm happy._

_I hope you believe me when I say that even though I have not told you this before, I always thought you were my soul mate._

_I loved you with all the love that I had and I know you loved me the same way too, maybe even more. _

_You were my first true love. Nate was different. Even after a year since our break-up, I kept praying that you will return to me._

_I don't hate you; I understand you perfectly. People make mistakes and even though it did hurt me, I know that you regret what you did and it did not even mean anything to you… and that you never meant to hurt me. I just couldn't help but think what if things hadn't happened the way they did? _

_I am now about to be married to a wonderful man._

_When we were younger, you know things were different between us._

_It was if we were only forced to be together…_

_You knew what was really going on underneath the perfect couple we were trying so hard to portray._

_And then he and I happened again when you were gone. _

_This time, it was way better than what we had in the past. _

_It was different. He's no longer oblivious and unsure. _

_We both grew up and changed for the better. _

_Frankly, he surpasses you in everything._

_He's more handsome, maybe more intelligent (and I know how intelligent you are to begin with), responsible (you weren't) and loves me dearly. I love him too, so much._

_That's why I wonder why I still dream of you every now and then. I wonder why I feel as though something else is missing. I wonder why I can still remember your super old text message:_

_I Love you, ..._

_I don't know what_

_I'm gonna do without you._

_I miss you so much_

_When we're apart._

_Not just today, but always._

_I love you more._

_Goodbye love. Maybe I'll get to kiss you again in my dreams. _

_- _

_I loved you...and until now thanks for being a special part of me..._

_I hope you'd pray for us that I'd forever be happy with him, as what you've wanted for me..._

_And just the same, I hope you find your happiness as well. _

_-Blair _

He read the letter again and again until he folded it and put it back inside the envelope. He thought that Blair had wanted to give him the letter beforehand; even before they saw each other again back in New York. Knowing her, she probably changed her mind (maybe because she didn't really know how to break the news and even sending him a letter is hard for her to do) and so he had only known about the engagement through the newspapers.

But then again, he didn't know what to feel about the things Blair had said in the letter. Should he be pleased or exultant knowing that she, too, has thought about what could have happened if things did not happen the way they did? Maybe they would still be together now.

A sense of confusion came over him. What was Blair thinking when she wrote the letter? Why did she want to let him know this? He did not want to dwell on the what ifs. He couldn't help but wonder if she really was happy with Nate because she said that she feels as if something else was missing.

Just when he was certain about moving forward, about taking a shot at happiness with Alex, Blair messes up his mind even if she was not technically around.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone. He got up to take his phone from the bedside table on his left and pressed the answer button.

It was Alex on the other line. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep actually. What's up? Are you home?" He asked, going out of his balcony to get some fresh air and smoke a cigarette to clear his head. The cars and people looked so small from below but the view of the city was incredible.

"Yeah, me too. Well... the reason I called was because I was wondering if you already have plans for tomorrow night." She bit her lower lip and frowned at her straightforwardness.

He took another puff of his cigarette and said, "I'll be having a business dinner with some Japanese businessmen. Why? Are you planning on anything?"

"A home cooked meal as a token of my appreciation for what you did for me earlier." She walked back to _her_ room and proposed, "Will you be free tomorrow lunch?"

"Nope. Can't do. Sorry. I have a lot of things to attend to all throughout the day." He threw the cigarette in the trash bin and walked back inside his suite. "But you can join me for dinner. It's not entirely business, it's more of establishing rapport with the Japs and you know."

Alex thought about it for a while and said, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course! I'd want to have a beautiful lady sitting right next to me to get through it. With your charisma, I'm sure I'd be able to successfully seal the deal." In a more convincing tone, he added, "So, what do you say about helping me entertain?"

"I'm not backing out on a challenge."

"So, I'll pick you up at 7? Your place?"

"Sure. How's your eye anyway?"

"It's fine. It'll get better if you kiss the pain away."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."


	16. The Truth About Alex

His phone rang again a few minutes after Alex hung up. It was already ten minutes past midnight.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having my favorite sister call?" Chuck pleasantly answered the phone with a hint of sarcasm after seeing Serena's name in the caller ID. "And just so you know, it's past midnight in England."

"I feel as if it's my duty as your concerned sister to check if you are not getting yourself into any trouble." Serena said with a smug tone, rolling her eyes on the other line.

"How touching… but I feel as if I don't deserve your sudden interest in me and my affairs," he replied, adding a sigh for dramatic effect.

She ignored his remark and told him, "I just wanted to know how you are, okay? So quit bickering."

"Well, in that case, sis, I thank you for your utmost concern and if I must let you know, I'm great. Everything's just great. Work's been keeping me preoccupied. What about you and _Humpty Dumpy_?"

"Will you ever stop calling my husband names?" It was more of a command, the way she said it.

"So… What about you and _Daniel_? How was your romantic getaway in Italy?" He unwillingly obliged to her demand. Sometimes, he just can't help being an ass to Serena. It's one of his guilty pleasures. Ever since Bart and Lily got married and they were forced to live together, exchange pleasantries and deal with each other in a more than civil way, they learned how to co-exist, not necessarily like each other. They have been doing that previously, anyway. But when Serena saw a different side of Chuck to Blair, she realized that there was more to him than the UES resident badass playboy role he willingly portrays. Chuck has always looked out after Serena, just for instance during the time he had asked his father to take care of her _mess_ back in junior year, when the blonde had been the one who was responsible for breaking in the school grounds after hours and starting the pool party (where a fellow student had also gotten in an accident.) Serena, too, has always looked out after Chuck. They're just not upfront about it and sometimes, bickering is just a way of showing their _affections_ for each other (in a brother-sister way, of course).

"You and I both know that you don't want to hear about the details of my happily married life."

"That may be true but still."

"We're happy and content with family life and everything's been great. We couldn't ask for more."

"Good for you." He was really happy for her. Dan was a great guy, even if he spent his formative years in Brooklyn.

"When do you plan on coming home?"

"It may take me a while. Why? For all I know, you're not so enthusiastic when I'm there."

"You might be right but I have to admit, it's getting dull around here without you." She went on saying, "Your nephew and niece are very fond of you. They miss their generous uncle."

"Me too but uhm, I'm probably going to stay here longer than expected. I like it here. The people here don't give a damn about who I am and what I do. Back home, everything I do hit the newsstands. Not entirely everything, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah but you're on the clear now."

"Still, I feel more at ease in here and I feel as if this is the perfect place where I could start over a new life."

"Whatever you say, bro. I just hope you're happy."

"I didn't know you could be supportive."

Serena kept silent and waited for him to say something else. She could tell something's up.

"So… how is everything in there?"

"If you're asking about Blair, she's great. She handled the rumors pretty well and she just guested on the Tyra show, actually, with Nate. Just like you, she's keeping herself busy with work. As a matter of fact, she just flew to LA to shoot an infomercial for a campaign on HIV/AIDS awareness. It's a project where a lot of celebrities have also signed up for."

He said, impressed at her good will, "Good for her. Working for a cause."

"What have you been working on?" She feigned interest.

"Getting more and more business deals. You know, boring business stuff. Not as exciting and as fun as what you guys do for a living." He referred to Serena being an eventologist, Blair being a model, Dan being a writer. They love their jobs and they get to do a lot of interesting things while he, well, he doesn't hate making more money than any of them but it's tedious work… too predictable and… where's the fun in that?

"You can always take a break. It's not like you're gonna lose money if you do."

"Technically, I can do that but I hate going back to a lot more work." He paused and inquired in a curious tone, "How did Nate handle everything? Based from our last conversation, he's taking it better than I thought. What do you think?"

"He reacted like any guy who's in the situation would."

"How's that? What do you mean?"

"You know Nate… He's still pretty much easily ticked/angered by you. He'd been furious at first but they talked about it. They're over the whole thing."

"Are they happy?"

"It's been hard, mostly for Blair of course but Nate's been understanding and helped her through it. They're happy together and they can withstand any problems they encounter along their way. Wait… why are you even asking?"

He wanted to tell her about Blair's letter but decided not to, not wanting to complicate things after hearing that their relationship is going strong. So instead, he told Serena that he just wanted to know if everything's fine between them since he barely have the chance to talk to them anymore.

"Is that the reason why you don't want to go home? Are you avoiding them?"

"No, no, it's not that. This business trip has been planned from the start and I'm just… doing my job." _And yes, I don't want to cause them more problems than I already have, _he thought. In an effort to convince his stepsister that he's over Blair, he informed her, "I met someone."

Serena asked, her curiosity rising with a tone of skepticism. "You met someone?" Chuck can imagine her looking unconvinced with her eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"Yeah, she's really great. You'd love her. Her name's Alexis Figueroa."

"Wait… Did I hear that right? Alexis Figueroa? As in the estranged daughter of Prince Alberto of Spain?" Serena shrieked in utter disbelief.

Trust her to overreact in any given situation when he should be the one who ought to be surprised. "Yeah… wait! What did you just say?"

She tried to calm herself in order to enlighten him, "I met her when I went to boarding school and she was an exchange student. She was really nice actually, without the air of superiority and superciliousness that royals always held."

It was time for him to compose himself at this shocking revelation. He tried to get the right words out of his tongue but mumbled instead, "That's impossible… she's not…"

"I doubt that there's another Alexis Figueroa but uhm, does she have a long and black shiny hair, porcelain skin, emerald eyes, red lips, rosy cheeks, about 5'7 or 5'8… Looks prettier without make-up on and uhm… …"

"She has auburn hair now but yeah, that sounds like her." He was still trying to process this information and queried, "What do you exactly mean by 'estranged'?"

"She turned her back from royalty and chose to live a simpler/ordinary life as a commoner instead. But she didn't rebel, ran away or anything like that. In exchange of her crown, her parents have given her the freedom to do whatever she wants for as long as she wants just as long as she didn't do anything that will bring shame to her family. She's still allowed to go back but not as the crowned princess anymore. Her eldest brother's wife has already taken the place." After her long explanation, Serena asked, "One could still tell she has noble blood just by her regal looks, good graces and this certain elegance and refinement she carries around her. And yet, you didn't have any idea who she is?"

"I wouldn't be surprised the way I had been if I have known!" He yelled in a duh-like fashion. He felt dense and clueless.

"She didn't tell you?"

"As it turns out, she doesn't really tell me a lot of things."

"Wait… isn't she still dating that Turkish heir of some big business tycoon? Chase something..."

_Chase doesn't sound Turkish to me_, he thought. "No, not anymore. They broke up two months ago…." He wasn't really in the mood to gossip and fill her with the details of Alex's dysfunctional and destructive relationship with her ex. "How come you know a lot of things about her more than I do?"

"Don't you read the papers? The Internet? CNN?"

"Wow. That really caught me by surprise. You reading the papers, watching the news, I mean. Dan's really rubbing off on you."

"I'm not an idiot. Between you and me, I'm far more aware of what's going on in the world."

"Seriously, though… I thought she looks like a princess but I never really considered that she truly is… one."

"How did you meet her anyway?" Serena was really surprised and happy to hear about Chuck's blossoming romance with a Spanish princess. She was eager to know all the details about how they started out.

Chuck rolled his eyes at her sudden interest in his love life but even he couldn't help but rejoice in actuality. He knows how bright her eyes must look like right now, with hearts on it. "On the plane, helped her with the luggage, talked with her during the entire flight while drinking champagne and eating chocolate truffles."

"How romantic."

"Is there a hint of sarcasm in there?"

"Of course not. You coming to her aid like a knight in shining armor… I can't help to tell everyone how our dearest Chuck has softened up… How a beautiful princess has broken down the wall he built as great as the Wall of China to protect his heart…" Serena was making fun of him and giggling on the other line.

"Now that's enough! Don't you dare tell anyone or I swear I'll show the world what you really look like when you wake up in the morning! It surely isn't a pleasant sight. I'm surprised how well Humphrey can manage to deal with that."

"You kept all those pictures all these years! Well then, if it's war you're waging on, I am not backing out. You're on, Bass. I might still have the morning-after-a-wild-night-hangover pictures around here, after all. Plus a couple of other things the public may find… amusing."

"That's an empty threat, Serena. I've gotten those pictures a long time ago and besides, you're an amateur at this."

"Whatever… wait, she's the _'I think I just found my soulmate' _girl, isn't she? Blair showed me the picture after she went to see you at the airport and I never really had the chance to express how mad I am at you for not telling. I thought you weren't leaving anymore!" She went on with her rambling (oh Serena!) "That's why I thought the girl looked familiar!" She wasn't able to take a good look of the girl in the photo because her face was on the side view, kissing Chuck on the side of his lips.

"What did Blair say?" He asked, curious to know what Blair's reaction is.

"She was just laughing at how quick you have been to jump at the first girl you meet and she felt sorry for the 'girl'." She stopped giggling and then asked, "Were you expecting Blair to get jealous or something?"

He denied her allegation and trying to change the topic, he said, "Alex and I… We have this thing tomorrow. I'm bringing her as my date to a business dinner with some Japanese entrepreneurs… How am I supposed to act around her now?"

"What's making you… nervous?" The Chuck Bass she knew would never get intimidated by that fact.

"Well, for one, she basically lied to me about who she really is."

"Maybe she thought that you already knew and it doesn't matter to her. Or… Maybe she didn't tell you because it's not really a big deal to her and she didn't want to be treated differently. What's the next problem?" But before she let him replied, she added, "And since when did something like that has ever stopped you from pursuing a girl?"

"She's a princess. I've never dated a real princess before. Hell, I don't date real princesses!"

"You make it sound like such a terrible thing. So what if she is? What's the big problem there? Are you intimidated by her now? Does it change anything?"

"Woah, slow down there, Van Der Wood-, Humphrey! I just couldn't believe it… I never would've guessed that myself. The whole thing just took me by surprise. I'm just overwhelmed and… I dunno…"

"What are you so upset about? Wait… do you really… like her?"

'_Define like'_ as a response was getting old. "Yes. I do like-her like-her a lot, okay?" He paced back and forth in his room, his heart beating faster at the confrontation. "And I'm not upset… I'm just… really… wow!"

"I know, I know. I haven't seen you together but she seems good for you. You should bring her with you when you get back! Blair would definitely be happy for you and Nate would finally realize that you're over Blair… Isn't it great?" She squealed in excitement.

"Serena! Listen, as much as I'd like to admit that I see a potential relationship between Alex and me… I still have to think things over."

"But Chuck—"

"I have to go back to sleep. I don't wanna be late for my meeting in the morning. I'll call you later, okay?"

Chuck doesn't really keep his promises so Serena said, "I'll call you and good luck with that, I guess."

"Tell Blair and Humphrey I said hi and kiss the kids for me."

"Of course." Chuck had already hung up and Dan came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who was that? Took you so long… " Her husband asked, taking the phone away from her hand and putting it aside.

"_Charles_," she tells him and informs him excitedly how their conversation went.

Chuck, on the other hand; Blair's letter and Alex's real identity were just a lot to take in one night. He wondered if he would be getting any sleep at all.


	17. Surprise! Surprise! Part 1

Nate Archibald and Dan Humphrey were lunching at the pizzeria a couple of blocks away from Blair and Nate's apartment. Before Blair left for LA, she had asked Nate to give Dan and Serena the invitation to the New York Ballet Gala for tomorrow night. Nate has also helped Blair with planning the perfect romantic night for the couple. It was a late gift for their anniversary and they both wanted to make it special for their friends.

"So, she basically won't have a clue what we've planned for our date tomorrow night." Dan supposed after hearing the details of what Blair and Nate have come up with. "And this is all Blair's idea?"

"Unless you tell Serena beforehand, of course." Nate replied, taking another slice of pepperoni pizza from the box. "And I also helped with the reservations and choosing the dishes in the menu, among other things. Blair was in charge of the wine tasting and minor details. You know how she is when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"I really appreciate you both for doing this for us. I'm sure Serena would love it."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you and Serena have always been there for us to help us out with our problems. We're just showing our gratitude to your kindness and support."

Dan smiled, touched at his friends' thoughtfulness. After taking a sip of his root beer, he told Nate, "Serena called Chuck last night."

Nate cringed at the mention of his ex-best friend's name but managed to quickly change the look on his face and feign interest. "So… how is he? When is he coming back?"

"He's probably staying there for a couple more months. He told Serena that he's met someone."

Now this Nate really has to hear about, "Really? In a short span of two months?"

"He's dating a **princess**. It seems like he really likes her and that she's good for him, Serena says. Can you believe it? I couldn't resist teasing him about it so I called."

"What'd he say?" Nate tried to act nonchalant about it, wiping his greasy mouth with a napkin.

"Got mad at Serena for telling me. Told me to stay out of his business. Predictable," Dan chuckled and went on saying, "I think it's a good thing, man. It really means that he's completely over Blair and that he's already moving on."

Nate nodded, feeling relieved after hearing the news. "So… a princess, huh?"

"Alexis Figueroa, the daughter of Prince Alberto and Princess Sophia of Spain." Dan then told him the same thing Serena told Chuck about Alex.

"She's quite a good catch." If Chuck has truthfully moved on, he wouldn't have a problem trying to be friends with him again. Dan has really been a trustworthy friend and all that but the bond that he had with Chuck was different. Despite his atrocious ways, Chuck had been like a brother to him. He used to be the one he came for advice whenever he's confused about something (with all the drama going on his life before—his parents, Blair, etc).

"So anyways, when is Blair coming back?" Dan asked after taking a last bite of his pizza.

"In a few days… it depends on her work. She's been only gone for a day and I'm missing her already. She'd scold me if I call her up and ugh, I don't really wanna appear needy."

Dan smiled at his confession and said, "I know how you feel. Once you start a family, eventually, she'll lie low and focus on you more… I'm already hearing her talk about changing her career…"

Nate leaned back on his chair and replied, "Yeah, but I don't really wanna take that away from her and after what happened (losing the baby)… I'm not sure if she's ready yet."

Dan inquired, "What do you mean?"

"I know that it seems like as if she's over the whole thing and everything's been good between us…"

"But…?"

Nate finally admits, "I can't help but think that there's something she's not telling me. I'm not really sure but uhm, there seems to be something… off."

"Don't you think that you're only over thinking things?" Dan looks at his reaction and elaborates, "We can't deny the fact that what you've been through these past few weeks have been really difficult so I can understand why you would feel that way… All I'm saying is that, things just can't go back to normal just like that, you know? Give it a little more time. For now, just be happy about you and Blair being fine… your relationship having gotten stronger…"

Nate ponders this for a while until he agrees, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He paused for a moment and then asked, "What about you and Serena? You two seem very secure in your relationship. How do you manage to maintain it?"

"We're not the perfect couple people perceive us to be. We have our moments too. We also argue a lot about petty things but uhm, we don't let the day pass without talking out our issues, no matter how minor it is. Communication is the key to making a relationship work."

"Maybe it'd be good if I voice out my concerns for her once she gets back."

"Yes, definitely."

"Do you want me to babysit the kids tomorrow night? You can take them to our place and pick them up in the morning so you could have your privacy." Nate grinned suggestively.

"No, you've done so much. Don't worry about it. Jenny has just come back from Brown for the weekend so she's got it covered but uhm… if you really are feeling lonely now that Blair's gone… they could use some company."

* * *

Alexis Figueroa arrived at her apartment just in time to make the necessary preparations for her date with Chuck. She looked up at the wall clock in the living room and it was exactly five o'clock in the afternoon which means that she has two hours to do her hair and make-up and decide what dress she's going to wear. But first and foremost, she went into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, she was dressed in a white bathrobe, blow-drying her hair in front of the vanity mirror (her brother has a more manly version, of course) when she heard someone knocking on the door. After turning off the blow dryer and placing it back on the dresser with her brush, she walked out of the room into the main door and opened it.

Standing in front of her was Chuck Bass, holding a big package and a bouquet of flowers.

"You're early or did I hear you wrong? You said 7, right?" She said, motioning her hand for him to get inside. She was worried that she might have heard what he said last night wrong and now it's too late for her to finish getting dressed up and everything.

"I came early to give you this." He handed her the bouquet of flowers first and she put it on a vase placed on the black grand piano in the middle of the room after thanking him for his thoughtfulness. After she did that, he followed her back into her room and laid the package on the bed, asking her to open it.

There was a peach chiffon dress by Yves Saint Laurent with layers and layers of frills in the skirt part, inside the package, with a note saying: _A dress fit for a princess. –C _

"It's your color and… it's not a nude dress," he said, hoping that she loved the dress.

_Did he say that because he wanted her to feel that he'd really take good care of her and treat her like a princess…? Or does he already __**know**__?_

She took the dress out and amazement filled her eyes. It was really beautiful. She was at a loss for words. "Chuck… I don't know what to say… Thank you so much."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sat next to her, looking straight at her green eyes.

She gave him a puzzled look and he elaborates, "About the 'being a princess thing.' I kind of felt… dense and stupid. I mean, how could I have not known? But I'm not mad… just a little upset maybe." _About the 'being a princess thing'_? _Now that just sounds lame, _he silently thought. The truth is, he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it but he doesn't like the feeling of being lied to or being the last one to know (sort of). He had been honest to her about a lot of things and although he completely understood why she didn't tell him about her psycho-ex, he had expected her to be open about this kind of stuff.

She placed her hand on top of his and in a soft voice; she spoke, "I'm really sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you. It's not like I can introduce myself as '_Hi! I'm the crowned princess of Spain'_ because I'm not anymore. I still am my parent's daughter and I know who I am and all that but I'm trying to live a different life from what I've grown accustomed to."

He jokes, trying to lighten the situation. "I should just google who I date from now on; know a thing or two before I take her out."

She touched his face with her other hand and said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to lie to you; however that may have been to you." She added saying, "You're not the only one who didn't know at first. Some of my co-workers still have no idea. I think I've done a great job at blending in the crowd."

"You will always stand out to me. Real princess or not" He lifted her chin and kissed her on her lips.

After breaking away from the kiss, she smiled at him and promised, "I'll tell you everything you want to know about me from now on. All you have to do is ask. But right now, I have to make myself presentable for tonight." She stood up and went towards the vanity mirror, picking up her blow-dryer and combing her hair again.

"You'd be the best-looking girl in the room, I'm sure." She blushed at his compliment, looking at his reflection on the mirror.

"So, uhm, how did you find out about it?"

He placed his right ankle on his left knee and replied, "My sister called me up after we talked."

"You have a sister and you told her about me?" She inquired in a surprised tone mixed with a hint of curiosity. She then teased him remarking confidently, "Wow. You must really like me enough to mention me to a family member."

"Step sister, actually and I also have a step brother. You went to boarding school with her, apparently. Serena Van der Woodsen. Humphrey now, since she's married." Quoting Serena, he told her what his step sister thought of her. "She said you were really nice, without the air of superiority and pompousness that royals held."

"Really? Wow. Small world. I don't really remember her. It's hard to keep up with all the faces and names you encounter…"

"How could you not know that if you've lived in Manhattan?" _Everybody knows him in New York._

"Well, I moved to Manhattan from LA after Chase and I broke up and for the two whole months that I stayed there, I never got myself acquainted with the high society slash celebrity gossip news." She was now finished drying her hair and it looked full, shiny and soft as it had always been. "I really didn't have an idea who you were until I googled you," she confessed, letting out a lighthearted laugh at the revelation.

He smirked and with a look of interest, he asked, "So… what did you find out?"

"It was actually my brother who warned me about you," she replied coolly.

He didn't want to show his puzzlement but it was evident. "Your brother?" He asked quizzically.

"You don't wanna know how he found out. But anyways, I don't care what other people are saying about you." She turned to him and gave him a reassuring look. Then she faced herself back to the vanity mirror and started applying moisturizer.

He really wanted to know what she has read about him on the Internet and what her brother thought of him even though he already has an idea. So he inquired, "I'm really curious though… So clearly, there were no mentions of my _family background_ on the web? I thought that all private matters about anyone can be read from there." He then wondered if Alex has seen the rumors about him and Blair before he left New York.

"I've read more about your business affairs, like how you are trying to expand your hotel enterprise to Europe. You're only about 24 or 25 and you've been already very successful at running an empire of hotels and restaurant." She paused to take a look of his reaction and said, "Really, I'm impressed at your accomplishments."

Usually he'd feel high and mighty and be conceited about it, but instead, he only smiled and said, "I still have a lot to learn and my father, Bart Bass… He's still practically the CEO of the company." He brought up the topic of the conversation again, not wanting to let it go, he demanded, "What else did you read about?"

"If you really are so concerned about what rumor or scandal I might have read about you then all I can say is that, again, I don't care about what people thought or wrote about you. I'd rather listen to your side on things so I didn't want to read about anything else." She took her Chanel compact on the dresser and started applying the powder on her face. "You know… I'd never be able to finish on time if you don't let me."

He let out a sigh of relief and asked, "Is black your original hair color?"

She nodded and approached him, pulling him out of the bedroom. "Just go outside and watch TV or something."

"But I'm more interested to watch you in the process of getting ready for a big night."

"It's a tedious task of curling your eyelashes, applying mascara and eye make-up, blushing your cheeks, etc."

"But I wanna see you in your undergarments." He gave her a naughty grin.

She just gave him a threatening look that made him finally leave. "Just call me if you need help with zipping up your dress."

Forty five minutes later, Chuck has already fallen asleep on the couch when he was awakened by Alex pinching his cheeks with her left hand and her right hand holding a pair of silver strappy stilettos. She smiled down at him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Zip me up?" She asked, turning her back at him and holding her hair up.

He did what he was told to do and stood up, turning her around and taking in her appearance. The dress he bought her earlier fit her perfectly; it was as if it was custom-made only for her. She still had her bedroom slippers on but she looked like a goddess with her rosy pink lips and cheeks and her green eyes glimmering. He was speechless.

"So… how do I look?" She gave him an inquiring look, posing for him in her fluffy peach dress. When he didn't reply, she pouted and said, "You don't like it?"

"You look… divine, marvelous, stunning… I can just go on and on," he finally replied and then placed a small kiss on her cheek. Taking the pair of shoes from her hands, he let her sit on the couch and he kneeled in front of her. He slipped the first pair on her left feet, hooking it up on her ankle and did the same with the other pair.

"I didn't know you have a foot fetish," she remarked, looking pampered and surprised.

"I only want to be at your service, princess." He said, taking a gentlemanly bow in front of her at which, she giggled.

"I'll just get my clutch and we can go. Don't wanna be late for the business dinner." She winked at him and returned to the bedroom in order to get her things.

Twenty minutes later, they were at a rooftop of the hotel where Chuck is currently staying. They have a magnificent scene of the city— the lights, buildings and towers in the background and there was a table for two waiting for them. Chuck led her to it and pulled out a chair for her. He immediately noticed her confusion and explained, "My sister was right. I needed to take a break from work so I cancelled the meeting with the Japs… I wanted to take you out on a romantic dinner. It's my first time to ravish a real princess, you know and I only wanted to give you the best."

"So you weren't at work the whole day?"

"Nope. I made a reservation, bought you the dress… I had a lot of choices to choose from, by the way. It was hard to pick which one would suit you the best. I thoughtfully planned out this evening for us and that, my dear, is what kept me busy the whole day."

She smiled at his sweetness and said with her face glowing in happiness, "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

He took her hand and kissed it, saying, "Right now, you are the most special girl to me. You make me happy and I want to be the one who can bring a smile on your face."

Earlier that day, he had read Blair's letter for the last time. He remembered the text message he had sent her, the one she mentioned in her letter:

_I Love you, ..._

_I don't know what_

_I'm gonna do without you._

_I miss you so much_

_When we're apart._

_Not just today, but always._

_I love you more._

It was a week before she found him on bed with another woman, before they had broken up, when he had sent her that text message professing his love for her._ And what an odd way to show her his love, _he thought bringing to mind what had happened. You do not dare do something that could deeply hurt the person you love but he did, anyway. He caved into his temptations and he can never bring back the time to change the past and do the right thing. If he found someone to love again, he promised himself that he will never repeat the same mistake twice.

Even though Blair's letter has said a lot of things about the relationship they used to have in contrast to what she has now and also brought out questions, if they were truly happy at all where they stand; all he could do was let go of that hope and move on with his life. Alex was here, eager to take the next step with him.

So he put the letter back in the box one last time and finally said goodbye to the memories. If Blair couldn't throw everything away and burn it herself, then he would have to do it himself. For only then, he will be able to make new memories with another.

The waiter snapped him back into reality, bringing them their food and drinks. He smiled at Alex and she smiled back. Somehow, he felt that she knew what he had been thinking about and what he was feeling with the way she was looking at him. Tonight, he wants to focus on her and give her a wonderful time, exploring more the connection they share with each other.

* * *

Blair Waldorf had overslept and now she was running ten minutes late to the infomercial shoot. She didn't have the time to dry her hair so after a quick shower and getting dressed, she went outside the hotel she's staying in and immediately got in the car that came to pick her up. If there was one thing she couldn't let herself get away with, it was tardiness. Pleased that the odds were in here favor, she arrived at the set at 9:30 am. Thirty-five minutes late wasn't so bad, she told herself.

After grabbing a cup of coffee from one of the assistants, she hurried into the dressing room, bumping into someone along the way and spilling the beverage into her white chemise. The guy tried to wipe the mess he had made with his towel, muttering words of apology. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead at that minute but once she saw who the offending person was, her expression changed into a look of shock.

She remained motionless in an instant and gasped, "Carter Baizen?"


	18. Surprise! Surprise! Part 2

Blair Waldorf remained motionless in an instant and gasped, "Carter Baizen?"

He still looked the same from when she last saw him at the debutante ball. His dark brown hair's now a bit longer and messier, no longer the clean cut hairstyle he used to sport. She noticed that he must have stopped using all those hair products and his now tanned complexion. There was also a more pronounced look of maturity on his face.

Showing her that he still hasn't forgotten his manners, he gave her a peck on each cheek in greeting and in his warm demeanor, he said, "Blair Waldorf! How good it is to see you here. It's been…" He paused, silently counting the number of years since their last meeting. "Seven years since we last saw each other, I believe. How have you been?"

After unbuttoning her stained white chemise and taking it off to reveal the white camisole with her lacy bra visible underneath, she replied, "I've been really good. What about you?" She knew that he has been into producing independent films and traveling a lot to discover new and interesting subjects for his works.

He tried not to blush and stare at her stripping off her top so he looked at something else behind her and explained, "I'm here to direct the shoot, Marshall couldn't make it… Some emergency back home… So… when I got the call from him asking me to be his substitute, I've been more than willing to be of assistance… It truly is for a great cause." He paused, taking a moment to let his eyes wander at her a little. The LA scene has made her dress down as proven by the top she was wearing and the pair of Express jeans she had on with matching silver Havaianas. He has never seen her without make-up on but she still looked the same— flawless white skin, brown doe eyes, ruby red lips. Her hair was still wavy and it runs up to her waist now. She still carries the cat-like feisty attitude, ready to scratch her claws at an offending person.

She nodded in understanding at his response and was about to say something else but a production assistant has called her attention, ordering her to memorize her lines while getting ready for the shoot. She turned to him and politely said, "It's really nice to see you again, Baizen. It is such a great pleasure to be working with you today… But uhm, I have to go in there first before the PA kills me." With that, she proceeded to the make-up room, leaving a dazed Carter behind her.

He yelled at her one more sincere apology for the last time, "I really am sorry about your top!" In which, the brunette had only responded by giving him a wave while walking further away. _Looks like it's going to be a very interesting day, _he thought to himself and went on with his own matters at hand.

She was deep in thought when the nonstop ringing of her phone brought her back into reality.

Upon seeing the name in the caller ID, she answers with a cheery voice, "Hey S! You would not believe who I'll be working with today for the infomercial shoot."

"Uhm, well, I don't really have an idea. Do tell me."

Blair could already imagine the clueless look on her best friend's face so she said it bluntly without giving any more clues. "Carter Baizen."

"No way!" The blonde on the other line said in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I bumped into him earlier and I accidentally spilled coffee on the white chemise I was wearing. Talk about making a good impression. So anyways, I was about to throw the offender dagger looks but when I saw it was **him**, I was like— I don't even know what expression I had on my face. I was really stunned."

Serena was not really as shocked as her best friend so she only nodded and told her, "I have something else to top that news! Trust me, this one's juicier."

Trust Serena to always compete with her with sharing the latest gossip. Blair waited for her to continue her revelation while Serena prolonged the silence to build Blair's excitement.

"Just spill the news, S! I don't have all day," Blair rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"_Chuck'sdatingaSpanishprincess_!" Serena replied, her words running over each other.

Trust Blair to be a complete drama queen with hearing the latest news. She gasped in utter disbelief and shrieked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Alexis Figueroa, daughter of Prince Alberto and Princess Sophia of Spain," she said for the third time that day (the first one was when she told Chuck and the second one was when she informed her husband). "The _'I think I just found my __**soulmate'**_ girl."

Blair could imagine the blonde clipping her phone to her ear with her shoulder and air quoting the words **soulmate **and** girl** with her fingers.

Serena went on saying, "And that was why I thought she looked familiar."

"**Oh my God**! **Un-fucking-believable**!" She then suddenly stiffened up at her profanity and went on saying, "Wow! I am so impressed with Chuck Bass landing on quite a good catch. That just took me by surprise but it's great news nevertheless."

"He told me that he's staying in England longer than expected hence she probably is the reason why he doesn't want to go home yet. He really seems to like her a lot, B. It seems serious."

"And it really means that he's moved on… I'm happy for him, really. All I wanted was for him to find someone who would make him happy." She was really happy for him but a part of her felt sad for some reason. Was it possible that she was feeling a little jealous? She shrugged the thought and remarked, "I should call him soon to congratulate."

"Me too. I am so excited about the blossoming love life of our dearest Chuck Bass. I wish he could take her with him should he finally decide to go home 'coz I just cannot wait to see them together in action."

Blair heard someone 'cough' in the background and saw Carter standing by the door motioning for her to get ready for the shoot.

"Hey, S… As much as I want to keep this conversation going, I have to go back to work. So, I'll call you later, okay?"

With that, she hung up and went with Carter outside to start the shoot.

* * *

Blair Waldorf had been distracted since she heard the news about Chuck dating someone again from Serena so when Carter had called for a break, she decided to call him and find out for herself.

Chuck Bass woke up at the ringing of her phone and immediately picked it up so as not to wake the sleeping girl beside him.

"Hello?" He quietly said, standing up to have the phone call outside the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bedroom voice of the one and only Chuck Bass." Blair greeted him readily, walking away from the set to somewhere more private. "It's Blair by the way."

"Yes, yes, I recognize that wicked voice too well." Even when he was half asleep, he always manages to get even with her wit. "What do you want from me at this ungodly hour?" The truth is, of course, he was happy that she called and he was more than willing to have a little chitchat with her.

Should she ask him how he is doing with everything or just be straightforward and ask him about who he is dating? She chose the latter. "I just called to well, congratulate you. Serena told me about—"

"Always expect Serena to shut her pretty big mouth and spill the details of my wonderful dating life." He rolled his eyes and anticipated her reaction, trying to detect a trace of jealousy at her voice.

"So it's true… that you're dating someone right now? I really want to hear it from you myself." She added, "You know Serena and I call her 'soul mate girl'."

Alex woke up to see an empty side of the bed. But after hearing him talk with someone on the phone outside the bedroom, she tiptoed and stood behind the door. She really didn't want to eavesdrop but her curiosity got the better of her. Chuck and Alex have a lot in common after all.

"Didn't Serena tell you about all there is to know?" Chuck may have wanted to tell her everything about his blossoming romance with the Spanish princess but he still felt uncomfortable about spilling the beans. How was he supposed to tell the love of his life that he's trying so hard to get over her and that he's trying to move on with another girl he genuinely likes?

Blair shook her head and said, "All I know is that you met her on the plane. So… tell me what happened afterwards?"

He now was resigned and told her about the connection he initially felt towards her after meeting her and talking with her on the plane, how he wooed her by visiting her at her boutique (skipping the details of their steamy afternoon make out session) and taking her out on dinners, etc. Wrapping everything up, he concluded, "I can tell that there's something there from the moment we saw each other but I wasn't sure so I had just to see her again and that's how it all started."

He sounded truly happy so she smiled at this and told him how happy she truly was for him and that she only wishes him the best.

Alex felt like jumping up and down after hearing what he had said but her expression changed when she heard him hear say, "I still can't help missing you, Blair…"

When she said nothing, he confessed, "I got rid of the box and everything that comes with it… I had to in order to move on. There was no point of holding onto our memories when you and I both know that we're just not meant to be anymore... We both have separate lives right now…"

She didn't know what to say so she just kept silent.

"But before that, I was able to read your last letter… and I'm really touched by everything you have said. I just want you to know that I will always feel the same way about you. No matter what."

With that, he hung up and saw Alex standing by the door, a stunned expression on her face, the grey blanket covering her naked body. _He will always feel the same way about her_ and even if she tried, she knew that she'd never be able to replace her place in his heart.

She turned around and got dressed, feeling suddenly heartbroken.

* * *

**AN: **So guys, since I'm gonna be busy this weekend and I won't have the chance to update. For your sake and mine as well, I've updated two new chapters. Please do **read **and **review **because I really want to hear feedbacks from you... What you think about the story, What you think's gonna happen, What you want to happen in the next chapters, etc.

As what I have said before, one of the characters will start having an affair. With Jenny and Carter back and given Blair and Chuck's last conversation with Alex overhearing it... Do you guys have any idea who it's going to be? Tell me what you think/who could it be.

And for all those D/S fans, the romantic date Blair and Nate have planned out for them will be up soon in the next chapter. Please do tell me about your ideas... I'm thinking maybe... a Scavenger Hunt?


	19. Broken

Alex turned around and got dressed, feeling suddenly heartbroken.

She didn't care if she only had on a negligee covering her up to her mid thigh. The peach dress was lying on the floor, forgotten. She wanted to leave immediately. The sooner she gets out of there, the sooner she will have to realize that they were only using each other and what they had for the past few weeks meant nothing else but a failed attempt to make themselves believe that they were happy and moving forward with their lives.

He watched her get her things on the bedside in a hurry, not bothering to fix her appearance or comb her now disheveled hair. It was only then when he finally made a move to stop her. Grabbing her cold and rigid arms, he pleaded, "Alex, would you please stop and listen to what I have to say?"

She dropped her Fendi sparkly silver clutch bag, a small round mirror with a gold frame broke into pieces along with her make up and other things that were scattered on the floor.

It made him froze in that instant. He rummaged his mind for the right words to say yet he found nothing. He only stood there, blinking his eyes and listening to the nerve-wracking tic-tac sound emitted by the big round clock hanging on the wall.

She bent down to pick up her things hastily and in a cold voice, she said, "There is nothing left for us to talk about. I'm leaving."

"What you heard me say… It wasn't what you think it means." His mouth felt heavy right after willing himself to say those words.

"_I just want you to know that I will always feel the same way about you. No matter what," he hung up after having said that and saw Alex standing by the door, a stunned expression on her face, the grey blanket covering her naked body. __He will always feel the same way about her__ and even if she tried, she knew that she'd never be able to take her place in his heart._

She stood up with her right hand clasped tightly around the clutch bag. She was Looking at him in the eye as she laid out for him the cold truth, "You still love her… You still fancy the idea of you and her being together… It doesn't matter if I'm here for you right now or how many girls you come across with in your life… Neither I nor any other girl can ever take her place in your heart!"

When he did not say anything to negate or deny what she has just bluntly revealed, she took another step so that she was now standing only three steps away from him, which was a very bold move for her. "How could I have been so naïve and stupid enough to believe that what we've had meant something?" She shrieked, waving her right hand in the air (the one holding her clutch bag) with her other hand on her waist. Still looking right into his eyes, she poked his chest and bitterly remarked, "How could you be so selfish and heartless enough to fool me into believing that I was special to you all this time when clearly, you have her on your mind…" She pointed at his head and back to his chest, pushing him slightly. "And on your heart all along?"

He remained still and speechless with his face looking bewildered as he lets her go on and on.

"You have been unfair to me, making me feel wanted while carrying all that emotional baggage on your shoulders!"

He has had enough of her musings so when he finally spoke, he pointed his index finger at her accusingly and used a sarcastic tone adding a sardonic smirk on his face. "I am not the only one bearing a **huge** and **heavy** baggage, here."

If his intention was to hurt her a _little_, he had succeeded to a great extent for her eyes were tearing up quickly at the insensitivity of his comment. She had her left hand hit him across his face, creating a loud whack sound that echoed in the four corners of the room. His initial reaction was to rub his face with his hand while she gasped and quickly covered her mouth at the impulsiveness of her action.

She didn't have it in her to apologize at that moment so she turned around and left, running away from his suite as fast as she could towards the elevator.

He knew he very much deserved the slap he got from her. Swallowing his pride, he walked to the door and ran after her. Once he saw her standing there, waiting in front of the elevator, he apologized, catching his breath and trying to sound sincere, "I'm sorry Alex… But uhm, I really am trying my best here. I thought you perfectly understood how much, how badly I wanna move on…"

The blank expression on her face was all he could see but he could tell that the anger was still there.

"You calling her in the middle of the night, professing your undying love for her while I was just in the other room sleeping, supposedly unaware? You call that moving on?" Her heart was pounding fast in a mixture of anger, hurt and despair. "This thing between us… it's over. I don't ever want to see you again!"

They heard a ding sound and the elevator doors opened. She got in and said one more thing for the last time. "Good bye, _Chuck_. It was nice knowing you."

There was mockery in her words and it played over and over again in his head, haunting him and driving into madness as he stood there, motionless and only breathing.

He had just completely screwed up the next best thing that could have ever happened in his life.

* * *

It was four in the morning and as it appears, it has just rained seeing that the roads were slippery and wet. There were no people or cars in the streets at that time, it was too early. She was freezing and rubbing her palms together in order to produce heat but to no avail.

He contemplated over running after her again but decided against it since there was probably nothing he could say or do to change her mind at the heat of the moment. He went back to his suite, going straight to his bedroom. The peach chiffon dress lying on the floor had looked lifeless to him and the broken mirror made him feel miserable. A sense of worry and regret suddenly filled him. He walked into the balcony and looked down to see if she was already downstairs, waiting for a cab that's never going to pass by at the time.

She felt cold, with only her light pink negligee covering her body. She wished she had at least worn the dress before storming out of his suite but even if she did, she knew she'd still feel cold. Tears were about to stream down on her face but she would not let them. She would not cry for someone she has never had the chance to love.

Upon seeing her below, he walked back into his room and grabbed the robe hanging by the door. He rushed to the elevator and hoped that nothing bad happens to her while he was on his way. It was the longest elevator ride he has taken in his entire life.

Fear of the unknown came over her and then suddenly a parked BMW SUV drove by and stopped in front of her.

"Get in, Senorita Alexis!" The driver opened the windows and yelled at her. It was Marcus, one of his brother's bodyguards.

She got in and thanked him for saving her from the coldness of the night. She said in a request, "I know my brother has sent you to look out after me but don't tell him about this, okay?" and whispered, "He'll really make me go back this time if he knew."

Chuck arrived at the ground floor two minutes later, don in his robe, running towards the exit. Once he was outside, he saw a car idly drove away and Alex was nowhere to be found. He stood there, bent down with both his hands on his knees and muttered a curse, looking up at the sky as if demanding an explanation for his misfortunes.

* * *

**AN:** I have work tonight (internship actually) and for the whole Summer. I'm currently taking Nursing and I'd be in my fourth year when school starts in June. I'll be taking the graveyard shift starting tonight until Monday morning. That's why I won't be able to update soon (as much as I'd like to, I still need rest to keep up with hospital duty.)

I just couldn't stop thinking about Chuck and Alex and the whole situation and since I still have little time, I had to write it all out. It's kind of heartbreaking, actually and I was listening to Incubus' album called Morning View, and the songs, 11 am, Nice to know you, Circles and a bunch of other _depressing_ love songs while writing this chapter. I hope you like this one so please don't forget to **READ & REVIEW**.

As promised, as soon as I'm done with my weekend duties, I'm going to write about **(1)** Dan and Serena's romantic date for all those D/S fans out there and **(2)** reveal who among the characters is going to be the one starting an affair.

Again, feedbacks are very much welcomed and appreciated so feel free to voice out your opinion regarding the characters and storyline.

Wrapping this up, in the words of Gossip Girl,

You know you love me,

xoxo

-Pzyche08

* * *


	20. Hate, Excitement & Fear

It was four-thirty in the afternoon when Blair Waldorf finished her infomercial shoot. After getting dressed and preparing her things, she decided to call back Serena again while waiting for the car to pick her up. The driver said that it's going to take him fifteen more minutes to get to the set because of heavy traffic.

She was about to dial Serena's number when she saw Carter Baizen on his way walking towards her. She managed to plaster on a fake smile at him as he waved at her. He had really been mean and demanding at the shoot earlier; telling her that she's been too distracted and indifferent, that she wasn't behaving professionally and questioning her willingness to get involved in the project in front of everyone. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't able to memorize her lines quickly since she had only been given twenty minutes to _successfully _accomplish the task. She did not have the right to complain since it's part of her job to please everybody. If she had been asked to memorize her lines within five minutes, she should do it, no further questions asked, no demanding for an extension whatsoever. It doesn't matter if she was still tired from the flight and didn't get enough rest or if she has a lot of things in her mind. Still, she felt that she didn't deserve being humiliated like that in front of everyone. She has worked with a lot of people in her career but no one has ever treated her the way he did.

"Hey, _Blair_. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He put his hands on his back pockets while facing her.

"Sure," Blair looked up at him and nodded. He was about ten inches taller with her not wearing high heeled shoes to add a few inches to her height. She was still wearing the same Havaianas flip flops she wore earlier when she arrived at the shoot. She'd never be caught wearing flip flops in New York no matter how cute and comfortable they are so she had to make the most out of her chance being in LA.

Carter established an eye contact with her and said, "I'm sorry for however I may have acted earlier. I'm a perfectionist and I really have high expectations but even though we did not get the shot at once and we needed to do a lot of takes… you were still great back there."

She nodded and was about to reply at his "apology" when he cut her in, saying, "Having said that, I uhm, wanna ask you out to dinner tonight… You know… two old friends meeting up again, catching up on each other's lives…? Or you can think of it as uhm, payback for your top and _everything_…" He paused, finishing up with, "So, what do you say?"

Sure, they were always pleasant at each other at dinner parties or brunch but that's that. They never were "friends" in true essence of the word. Before she was able to give out a response, she was interrupted _again_, this time by the ringing of her phone. She excused herself from Carter and answered the phone. Seeing that it was Nate, she loudly answered the phone, all _sweet_ and _happy_ to hear Nate's voice. "Sweetie! I am so glad you called. I miss you," she cooed, reminding Carter that she was already committed, indirectly telling him that she wasn't interested.

Nate just got home from the Humphreys. He was still dressed as a courier and was about to go to his closet and get changed or maybe, hit the shower first when he finally decided to just call Blair and see how she's doing. Surprised at hearing her saccharine sweet voice and happy disposition in reaction to his phone call, he replied, "Well… I miss you too, sweetheart. It's getting lonely in here without you."

"I know. I miss you too, so much. Are you home?" Blair wondered if everything's going well as planned for Dan and Serena's romantic date tomorrow night.

"Yes. I just got home from the Humphreys. I already delivered Serena's ball gown along with the clue. I didn't have the time to find a courier so… I delivered it myself. Seeing the look on her face, she still is clueless." Nate chuckled and then asked, "So… when are you going home?"

"What? I've only been gone for a day and you want me home already?" She remarked in a joking tone. He tried to deny but it was obvious that he did (want her back home sooner that is). If he had his way, he would never let her leave in the first place but since he was trying to be the _supportive_ and _proud_ fiancé, he had to bear being away from her. She continued to talk, "I still have a lot of things to do here. Two more runway shows and another photo shoot. I'll make it up to you once I got back next Friday. I promise."

For Blair and Nate, it's all about doing _something_ better than make-up sex (to think that make-up sex is supposed to be always the best). He grinned at the thought and replied, "Yeah, you better." He then inquired about work and LA.

_The things you do to please your man. _She rolled her eyes and smirked to herself then casually responded, "We just finished the infomercial shoot for the campaign on HIV/AIDS awareness. You'll see it for yourself. It's going to be shown next month." Recalling the events at the Debutante Ball years ago (where Nate has punched Carter out of his jealousy), she opted not to tell him anything more than just that. Even though Nate had been vocal about him trusting her and everything, she really didn't want to test his "conviction" or give him a reason to doubt her again.

Nate nodded and asked where she was going afterwards. He was thinking where he can hang out since he really did not have much to do. He was just done with the case study he must submit the next day to his professor in Criminal Law. It took him a month to review the loopholes and everything. With Blair gone, Serena and Dan _busy_, he considered going out with his college friends but that meant having a night out at a strip club and or getting pissed drunk. He threw the idea out of the window because neither of the two will be approved by Blair and besides, he was really eager to keep his promise to her about staying away from alcohol. He was really running out of options here_. _

Blair glanced back at Carter and he was still standing nearby, waiting for her to finish her phone call. Walking farther away from him, she told Nate, "I didn't have enough rest earlier so I'm going straight back to the hotel to sleep. You?"

"Just don't skip dinner, okay?" He ordered. When Blair's too tired from work, she go straight to bed without even bothering to eat. When she wakes up the next morning, she only drinks coffee and/or munch a bit on toast or fresh fruits before leaving. Her eating habits worry him a lot. With her being always on the go, she needs to eat more to keep her energy up and avoid getting sick.

Nate, on the other hand, he relies on her when it comes to helping him manage his time, reminding him certain things, cooking him food, preparing his clothes for him and the likes. Yes, Blair Waldorf can act like a domesticated wife. After all those years of studying in Yale and living in a dorm her sorority of purely elites provides, she learned the how-to's of doing household chores, from washing the dishes to doing the laundry and ironing clothes. Even before they started living with each other, Blair has taken care of his needs and vice-versa. They take good care of each other.

Going back to their conversation, Nate admitted that he didn't really have anything in mind to do and asked for her suggestion.

"I give you permission to invite your friends in the house. You can do whatever it is that you guys do to have fun, I don't care as long as everything remains neat and clean after." There goes her obsessive-compulsiveness. Nate knows she'd get ballistic once she sees the loft a mess.

"Okay… That's uhm… nice to hear?" _Blair is the boss of him and always will be_, he thought. But still, she only shows her submissiveness to him. One thing they have learned in all those years they have been together is to know when and how to compromise.

There was a call wait on her line, "Listen, babe, I'll talk to you later, okay? S is on the other line," Before hanging up, she quickly said, "Love you. Bye." When she answered Serena's call, the line went dead. She sighed and saw the car stopped in front of her.

She has forgotten all about Carter and was about to get in when he caught up to her and spoke, "So you and Nate still together, huh?"

She turned around to face him, raising her eyebrows and smugly retorted, "Yes. Is there a hint of cynicism there?"

He smirked evilly and shook his head, thinking '_I can't believe she got engaged with that wuss'. _As he fought the urge to roll his eyes, he managed to congratulate her.

Something in the way he said it annoyed her and she's just had enough of his condescending attitude towards her. Before she was able to get a hold of herself, the words were already coming out of her pretty little mouth— "First, you criticize me in front of everyone and I did not even retaliate out of my respect for you being the director… But now, I've had enough of your patronizing me, discreetly condemning my relationship when it's none of your fucking business. Just who do you think you are?"

But before he was about to respond to her accusations, she beat him to it and in a calm but cold voice, she said, "You're just a pompous ass who pretends to know everything but the truth is, you **really **do **not** have any idea. You criticize people because you cannot even look at yourself and I can clearly see **why**." She looked at him from head to toe in a disgusted manner and sneered, rolling her eyes, leaving him too stunned to say anything. The look on his face was priceless and seeing that she had succeeded in putting him into his rightful place, she got in the car smiling to herself proudly.

He was too at a loss for words. The look on his face remained blank for a few more seconds before taking a look around his surroundings. He was relieved to see that no one saw the confrontation, thinking and smirking to himself, _'She really is a handful.' _

Her cell phone rang again and she immediately responded. It was Serena. "Finally, you answered! I thought you were gonna call me back?" The blonde said in an impatient tone mixed with relief.

Blair rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior and nonchalantly replied, "Relax, S. I was just on the phone with _Natie_. What it is that you need that you have to demand for my attention, much?"

"I know you know something and that you took part in the plan. I need to know where Dan is taking me tomorrow night. It's driving me crazy!" Serena demanded, almost yelling accusingly and suspiciously.

Blair pouted and said, "It's a surprise, S! The whole point of a surprise is not exactly to drive you crazy but to keep your excitement and anticipation up so I say enjoy the feeling, ride along with it and… be surprised?"

"So uhm, what do you think?" Blair then asked, hearing Serena let out a sigh of defeat. The blonde knows that Blair's one tough nut to break.

"Nate went to the house dressed as a 19th century courier, which was funny by the way because he definitely looked and acted the part. He delivered this amazing Giorgio Armani couture gown so that means that wherever Dan's taking me… it's going to be quite expensive and fancy and dreamlike. There was also a music box in the package with a ballerina in pink dancing and twirling around. But of course, you know that already but anyways… There was also a parchment inside the music box. Nate unrolled it and read it in a false British accent:

_What sweeter way to relish the music_

_Than to dance the night away to it? _

_So slip on your glass shoes, my Cinderella_

_And we'll make a fairytale come true._

So there's absolutely going to be a dance. I just don't know what and how it's going to be like. Trust me; I cannot wait until tomorrow night." She smiled seeing the music box on her dresser with the parchment on her hand. Dan's handwriting looked more feminine than hers.

"Don't take it literally, S," Blair said trying to mislead her. "Whatever Dan has in store for the both of you tomorrow night, I'm sure it will take your breath away."

Serena squealed in delight and excitement and hearing Blair's silence on the other line, she said, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I can hear you rolling your eyes and snorting at my school-girl-who-has-a-crush-like behavior. Time to change the direction of this conversation so… tell me what happened at the shoot and with you and Carter?"

"With me and Carter?" Blair remarked in disgust, boldly revealing her abhorrence for Carter. "He's the most annoying self-absorbed obnoxious asshole I have ever met! I can't believe he's turned out to be such a looser. I knew from the moment he bumped into me, spilling the coffee into my top, that he was going to be unpleasant… The more appropriate word, actually, would be **hateful**." She continued to ramble on and on about how insensitive and tactless Carter was to her all afternoon.

"You know what? I pity him, really. He clearly doesn't have anyone to turn to and I really can't blame anyone because he is such a **pig**. **No one** would wanna be friends with him. **Heck** no one would even want to be around him. I never felt the same hatred towards anyone else other than, you know…"

"Jenny?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah. Exactly and then came Carter. I'm just happy and relieved that I'm not going to see him ever again since I'm done working with him," Blair said in conclusion.

"But what if you've got to work in another project together?" Serena asked.

"If ever that happens, I'm not gonna accept no matter how big the project is unless of course, they replace him with a more competent professional who doesn't poke his nose to other people's business." She said firmly. "But anyways, I forgot to ask Nate but uhm, is he babysitting for you guys tomorrow?"

"No uhm, we've got it covered but thanks." Serena didn't want to tell her about Jenny coming back for the weekend. "So... did you call Chuck yet?"

Blair suddenly remembered her conversation with Chuck. "Yes. It's actually funny how they met. Who knows? She might actually turn out to be his _soul mate_?

"He didn't really have any idea who she is from the start. You know, I'm kind of curious how their dinner went."

"Dinner?! So is it like possible that he was on a date when I called him earlier?"

"Maybe," Serena answered. "I really don't know."

"But he seemed alone when I called so anyways, I've to go. I'm a bit tired and I need rest." With that, she hung up and closed her eyes, trying not to think about her ex and just rest.

* * *

"_This isn't the way to the apartment. Turn left," Alexis demanded Marcus, after noticing that he took a wrong turn. When he didn't oblige to her orders, she shrieked, "Where are you taking me?" He ignored her demands and when she asked for him to stop the car; he took a mask from the compartment and put it over her nose and mouth in one swift and aggressive movement. She tried to fight back but he overpowered her. She was too exhausted to retaliate and within only three seconds, she had lost consciousness. _

_Chuck Bass went back immediately to his suite and dialed Alex's number. It was ringing incessantly since she didn't pick up her phone to respond. He left a voicemail, begging her to call him back because he's worried and he really wanted to apologize for what had happened. He knew Alex was mad but he had a feeling that something was wrong. _

_Her phone had been ringing nonstop and when Marcus was able to retrieve it from her purse; he threw it immediately out of the window and then covered her lying body with his coat. _

It was six in the morning when Chuck had finally fallen asleep and when he woke up, he glanced at the phone on his hand at once. It was already ten in the morning and he did not have any new messages or missed calls. He calls Alex again; her phone didn't ring this time. _The number you dialed is out of coverage area. Please try to call again later, _the recorded message said. Something was terribly wrong, he was now sure.

Alex woke up with a throbbing headache. She looked down at her now fully dressed self but she was more shocked to see that she was on a plane ride to no one knows where. She wanted to yell but couldn't because she felt her mouth too dry. She heard someone approach her from behind and was frightened to see…


	21. Trap

**AN: **This has got to be the longest chapter that I have written for this story so far. Again, thank you so much for all you guys who have read and reviewed. There seems to be more Alex/Chuck fans out there than N/B-shippers. Haha. I myself am turning out to be one but let's not forget about N & B, okay? I know I promised to write a chapter about Dan & Serena's date but I figured, who would wanna read that now when other major things have happened? Guys would wanna know what happens to Alex and Chuck! Haha. So anyways, here it is.

I changed the rating from T to M and you'll find out later as you go along. Tell me what you think about it. If you have any comments and suggestions, feel free to say what you want to express. Dan and Serena's date will be in the next chapter, I promise. Honestly, I have a hard time starting to write it since I'm not really a D/S fan but anyways, I want to please my readers.

Enjoy! **READ **&** REVIEW **PEOPLE! Tell me what you wanna see in future chapters.

* * *

Alex woke up with a throbbing headache. She looked down at her now fully dressed self but she was more shocked to see that she was on a plane ride and she has no idea where it's taking her. She wanted to scream but couldn't because she felt her mouth too dry. She heard someone approach her from behind and was frightened to see…

She tried to hide her fear and glaring at the person standing next to her seat, she demanded in a fierce tone, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Leave us," Chase ordered the flight stewardess who was holding a tray with brunch for Alex. After passing him the tray, she hurried to leave in order to give them _privacy_.

"Eat," he then demanded her, passing her the salad and French toast.

She tossed everything to the side and coldly said, "I'm not hungry." Her stomach grumbled and she really was thirsty. "Where the hell are you taking me? Why am I here?" Her throat was stinging with every word, trying to sound vicious and cutting.

He rushed to her side and glowered at her. She sat back, fearing that he might hit her again. "You should _know_ what you did. I'm taking you back home."

With that, he turned away and left, leaving her more confused and scared than ever. _What does he mean by that? Is he taking her back to Madrid or LA? Does her family know about her abduction? Were they the one responsible for what's happening to her? Why would they even do that to her in the first place? _More questions were rushing into her mind and she felt utterly helpless at her current situation. She thought about what Chuck could be doing right now. _Was he worried about her or was he still upset with what happened between them this morning? _She then silently scolded herself for thinking about him at this hour of distress.

Her stomach grumbled once again and she suddenly felt nauseous. She wanted to give up her God forsaken life and jump off the plane at that instant but all she could do was watch the clouds pass her by and hope that everything's going to be okay, even if it looks far from it.

* * *

He took a quick shower and got dressed after he woke up, not bothering to have breakfast. Thirty minutes later, he was knocking at Alex's door and there was no response. He has called her up for about a hundred times and left her dozens of messages. Her boutique was still closed and he had also checked every place where she could be at that time but he still could not find her.

So he went to the police and reported to them that she has been missing since morning. When they told him that she should have been missing for at least twenty-four hours before they perform an actual search and rescue operation, he threw an angry fit at them saying, "Don't you know who she is? She's the daughter of Prince Alberto and Princess Sofia of Spain. You will all be damned if you don't find her any time soon! I will make sure of it."

The police escorted him back to the hotel, where she had been last seen. The management gave them the security tapes from last night until this morning. He felt uncomfortable with the other men in the room seeing her standing outside the hotel in nothing else but her negligee and strappy shoes on. She was shivering from the cold, rubbing her palms together trying to produce heat to no avail. A strong sense of guilt and regret came over him from having seen the footage. She must have been standing there for about ten or fifteen minutes while he was being such a stupid prick in his suite. If something really bad happens to her, he prayed to all the Gods that nothing ever did, he would not know what to do.

The BMW black SUV he has seen drove away once he got outside this morning stopped in front of her. The windows to the right opened and he saw a man calling to her, telling her to get in. He wasn't able to look at the man's face thoroughly so he asked the security guard to play it back in slow motion. The man was stern-looking and he must be about in his late thirties. The fact that Alex had gotten in the car willingly and without any reluctance meant that she knew who the man was.

The lieutenant asked him why she had left the hotel dressed that _way_. Judging from the way he was questioning him, he must have thought that Chuck had tried to force himself on her and that was what made her promptly leave not even minding to get properly dressed first.

Chuck crossly explained what really happened, not wanting to give out the details about the _real_ reason why she left. "She's my _girl friend_, okay?" He cringed at what he had so blatantly said and went on explaining, "We were fighting and she walked out on me. I tried to talk to her and make her stay since it was really _late_ for her to go home but she had been too stubborn and left anyway."

Apparently, the entire staff of police was aware of high society news, _latest_ rumors and gossips about royals and such tidbits. One of the men said in disbelief, "But from what we know, Princess Alexis is currently engaged to a Turkish heir… Chase Bektas is it?"

Rolling his eyes at the guy's comment, he said, "They broke up, okay? Geez, man. Are you really here to do your job or dig deeper into our personal lives?" Only Chuck Bass can address an officer 'man' and not 'sir' without being reprimanded.

They were all skeptical at this information so they continued asking him questions about the "argument" they had last night, since when did they start going out, how did they meet, etc. instead of trying to come up with a solution to find Alex.

* * *

Blair woke up feeling fully-rested and revitalized. Her agent called her earlier to inform her about what's on the itinerary for today. She was expected to arrive at the Club House at exactly eleven-thirty this morning to have brunch and play a friendly tennis game with the bigwigs of a prominent advertising company. After taking a shower, she got dressed in an Eliza Audley black and white tennis dress pairing it with white Lacoste tennis shoes, tied her hair in a high ponytail and applied light make-up on her pale face. Before going out, she checked her reflection one last time in the mirror, put on a pair of diamond stud earrings that Nate had given her before their anniversary, and fastened a Technomarine watch around her wrist.

The car was already waiting for her in front of the hotel. Fifteen minutes later, she got out of the vehicle, headed to the restaurant, introduced herself properly to the VIPs and got seated next to Mr. Fred Paxton, the head of the company. There was an empty chair to her left.

Everything was going on well until… Surprise, surprise!! It was no other than Carter Baizen who came dressed in khaki shorts and a classic light blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt carrying a gym bag, rushing towards their direction, expressing his apologies for arriving late, telling them that he was only informed on such a short notice. Mr. Paxton shrugged at his tardiness and motioned for him to take a sit next to Blair's.

"Ms. Waldorf, this is Mr. Baizen." Mr. Paxton gestured to Carter and then to Blair. "Mr. Baizen, Ms.—"

Carter waved his hands in front of him, saying, "Please, Mr. Paxton. That won't be necessary. _Blair_ and I… we used to go to the same school together. I was only a few years ahead of her." He extended his right hand to his superior for him to shake. "And please do call me Carter."

Mr. Paxton took his hand firmly in a brief handshake. "Well, in that case, do call me Fred."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Carter politely said, taking his place next to Blair's. She discreetly rolled her eyes and moved her chair a few inches away. He smirked at her intense repulsion at him.

She gritted her teeth when he turned to her side, winking at her. Just when she was extremely convinced that she wouldn't be seeing him again, the odds have proved her wrong.

* * *

Eight hours later, the private jet finally landed in Madrid, Spain. Once they got off the plane, Chase stepped off first, followed by Alex and the bodyguards. He motioned for them to leave him and Alex for a while. He just received a call from England about Chuck Bass reporting to the police about Alex being _allegedly_ kidnapped.

When they were finally alone, he turned to her and spoke, handing her a cellphone, "Call him. Tell him to stop looking for you and that you're fine." He gave her a threatening look, she shuddered. "Just press the call button. I'll give you a minute."

She hated herself for allowing herself to get scared of him because between the two of them, he should be the one who should be frightened and intimidated and not her. He was a _nobody_ here while she was the daughter of **Prince Alberto**, the first in line of succession to the Spanish throne.

Should she rejoice at the thought of Chuck looking for her or not? (Because that connotes that he really _cares_ about her.) On the other hand, it doesn't really matter now since she was back _home_ and that implies not having any control over her own life. Doing what she was told to do, she pressed the call button and waited for Chuck to answer the phone. Chase was watching her the entire time; his eyes were cautious and wary.

Chuck Bass was still with the police and this time they were at a car rental agency downtown. The officers interrogated the clerk behind the desk and they were informed that the black BMW SUV used to pick up Alex this morning had been leased three days ago to a certain Giovanni Rousseau. That information still did not give them any lead about Alex's whereabouts.

He was beginning to lose hope when all of a sudden, his cellphone rang and he answered it immediately not minding to check who the caller was. "Alex? Is that you? Are you—" He practically yelled, his voice was filled with concern and relief mixed with agitation.

"Yes, it's Alex and I'm fine but listen, don't worry about me, okay? What I said last night… I meant it. I don't want to see you again, ever. Do you understand?" Her tone was detached and indifferent but her face showed otherwise. Hearing his voice again made her feel better, stronger even and the truth is she badly wants to see him again.

Chase gesticulated for her to finish the call at once, smirking at how effortless it had been to manipulate her.

Chuck could tell that something was terribly wrong with the way she was talking to her. Sure, she must still be angry at him and he finds it odd that she'd be calling him out of the blue (he was, of course, relieved that she did) but there was something off about everything. She sounded helpless, weak and quite possibly, scared. "Where are you?"

She replied in a whisper, telling him, "I already left England." Her eyes grew wider as Chase moved closer her. She hoped that Chuck had been able to hear her last words ("for _home_") before Chase snatched the phone from her, pulling her away towards the limo.

After that, Chase took care of other matters (telling the police that Alex was back in Spain and not to let Chuck know, warning them about not letting _it_ get out to the press and directing them to stay away from the entire issue.)

The official residence of the Spanish Monarch is the **Royal Palace of Madrid**. However, the royal family actually resides at the **Palacio de la Zarzuela** on the outskirts of Madrid, northwest of the city centre. She gazed at the all too familiar surroundings on the way _home. _The entire limo ride had been awful and unbearable. Neither of them had spoken a word. The tension was blatant in the air.

Fifty minutes later, she was ushered by the servants into the 3, 125 square meters palace built within the La Zarzuela palace grounds. Chase and his bodyguards had left after dropping her off. _Maybe he was intimidated and frightened after all_, she supposed. Her brothers never liked him but did not do anything to oppose her relationship with him since the Bektas family and hers have close ties together.

She knew that her brothers (she was the youngest child and only daughter) are still looking out after her when she had left Spain to "study" in the US. It was actually more about self-discovery, finding out who she really is, following her dreams, being free to explore her environment and knowing what's out there in the real world. But anyways, that's just another story.

Her brothers have designated a bodyguard to follow her around but she refused to accept, reasoning out that she wanted to live a normal life as much as possible, away from watchful eyes. They may have continued to keep an eye on her, she was still aware of the watchful eyes even from fifty feet away, but she doubts that they'd know about the physical and verbal abuse she had to endure from her _ex_. Chase would hit her on areas of her body, where bruises and marks won't be visible. In front of others, he would appear as the perfect gentleman, the perfect boyfriend but behind closed doors, his true colors were revealed. He turns into a despicable monster.

That was one of the reasons why she didn't tell anybody. People would find that hard to believe because to others, they were the perfect couple. Even if she showed the bruises on her stomach as proof, she thought that people would tell her that it was her fault to begin with, letting herself remain in that situation for so long. If that had been the case, being in the presence of such violence, one time was enough to make you leave. But she had chosen to endure the pain for such a long time so somehow, she only has herself to blame.

She was also too ashamed to ever admit it. How was she supposed to say, "Yes, I'm a battered girlfriend" to her family and friends? What will that say of her family? That they have let her get into that situation? That they have let her get stuck in a tormenting and destructive relationship? That they did not do anything to prevent it from happening? It wasn't like she/they have any idea that any of this is going to happen.

Everybody in the real world thinks that she has a charmed life. Everything was handed to her on a silver platter at the expense of her freedom. She never felt genuine happiness at all from having been confined to a world filled with pretentiousness and restrictions. Once again, she felt trapped back into that "charmed" life she had been able to escape from before.

Her room still looked the same but it seemed strange to her, somehow. Isabella, the woman who has taken care of her since she was a young child has grown another year older with her graying hair and wrinkles and lines on her once soft face. She still has the same look of kindness Alex has gotten to know over the years nonetheless. Her nanny smiled at her, it looked more concerned than convivial but the princess knows that she was happy to see her.

Isabella took a step closer to her and brought Alex into her arms. The latter has broken down into sobs and the former pats her back gently. She didn't need to say anything to explain what she's going through because Isabella acknowledges and understands her sorrow and distress.

* * *

The endless, rhythmic _thwack _of a tennis ball was nearly putting Blair to sleep and, making an effort to keep her eyes open, she forced herself to at least pretend to concentrate on the game. Her earphones were snuggled loosely on her ears and she was pressing the next/previous button every now and then, browsing through a hundred choices for the perfect song to better her mood. She sighed and leaned on the bench after hearing the first two lines of Incubus' _Wish You Were Here_. Since she had taken Nate's Ipod by mistake in a haste to pack her things, all she could choose from were songs by Incubus, Coldplay, Radiohead, Lenny Kravitz and the likes. Not that they were _bad_ but she wanted something more upbeat not overtly sentimental or depressing.

On the court in front of her, Mr. Paxton was umpiring a game between his business associate Richard Dibble and Carter. Standing at the end of the court near Richard, Mr. Paxton made a crossing gesture with his arms. "That ball was out!" he shouted. "Out! Sorry, _Chardie." _

"Don't worry. I'll still beat the bastard…," Richard Dibble gasped, throwing the ball up into the air and smashing his racket against it.

Carter only smirked at Richard's attempt to show off confidence. He hit a forehand that whizzed by Richard and, throwing down his racket, declared himself the winner. In a moment, the three men came strolling over to her, and Blair stood up, hoping that the day's tennis activities were finally over. Maybe she could go back to the hotel, get a drink and hang out by the pool.

Blair gave them a wan smile as they approached her.

"We've got the court for another hour," Richard said breathlessly. "Who wants to play next? Blair?"

"You know I don't play tennis," Blair said, and before she could suggest that they call it a day, Mr. Paxton interrupted her. With a scolding "Never too late to learn," he said, "Carter, you've got to give her lessons."

"I'm not very athletic…," Blair began helplessly.

"That's not very true. From what I remember, Blair used to be the captain of Constance's Lacrosse team. Didn't you join the swimming team at one point?" Carter pointed out.

Why did she have to join each and every extra-curricular activity there is in high school? Blair asked no one in particular, mentally whacking herself. She shook her head in response to Carter's comment and said, "It was Serena who tried to join the Swim Team back in freshman year and besides, Lacrosse and Tennis have different set of rules and mechanics so maybe next time we could."

"But you're already dressed the part. Tell you what. Let's play a game of tennis. You win; I leave you alone... forever." Carter said challenging her and in a low voice loud enough for only her to hear. He finished with saying, "I win, you go out with me tonight,"

Blair has never backed down from a challenge but she was aware of her lack of tennis skills. Games and sports were never her cup of tea. She walked towards him, raising her left eyebrow at him with her right hand on her waist and said in a confident glee, "You're gonna lose."

Mr. Paxton and Richard were both amused to the squabble going on between Carter and Blair. Mr. Paxton then excused himself and told them that he was going to take a break and Richard followed suit so they were the only ones left in the court. Blair and Carter only nodded, still standing close to each other.

"Didn't you notice my superior tennis skills? I kicked Richard's ass in the game with such ease," Carter said arrogantly, handing her his tennis racket.

She hoped that Lady Luck was on her side that day and as she marched towards the left side of the court, she gripped the racket firmly on her hands letting all the anger and hatred she felt towards Carter build up. She was always better at sports when she was fuming. When Carter was already standing opposite her in the other side of the court, she snarled, throwing the ball up into the air and smashing her racket against it. It went over the net in a swift motion and fell on the ground the same second Carter reached for it. He glared at her and yelled, "That's not counted! I wasn't ready yet when you served the ball." _Yeah sure, she was definitely not athletic or competitive._

She gave him a defiant stare and smirked. She dribbled the ball twice, throwing it up into the air, and then hitting it as hard as she could. The ball went over the net back and forth at both sides of the court. Blair earned the first score. 15-0.

Twenty minutes later, they were both breathless and panting but Blair was already heating up. They were both tied at 30-30 at the third round. She hurried towards the ball to hit it with all her might. The ball was thrown back at him at a speed of must be 200 miles per hour, Serena Williams would've been proud. It stopped and hit his nose creating a loud whack sound. The momentum was so unbelievably strong, it made him fall on his back knocking him "unconscious", the sound of the fallen racket following after.

Her mouth opened wide in awe and shock. She released the racket from her grip and rushed immediately to his side. She knelt down and tugged at his shirt, calling out his name, waking him up. "Carter! Wake up!"

Sixty seconds later which seemed longer than that, his eyes finally opened. She let out a sigh of relief, helping him sat up. "You idiot! Whatever happened to your superior tennis skills?" Her 'I despise Carter' self was back again and she lightly slapped his arm. She groaned and resolved, "I'm getting you some ice."

But before she was able to stand up, he grabbed her arms, she fell on her side and he instantly flipped over her so that she was now lying under him. Sure, the impact of the ball hitting him earlier was so strong and his head was still aching and all that but he took advantage of the fact that he was still taller and stronger than her petite frame. Her arms were supporting her upper body so that she was sort of sitting up with her legs extended while he was above her. "Get off of me!" She demanded, practically shrieking.

He crashed his lips into hers aggressively. She blinked three times, too stunned to move or do anything but pulled away. When he was already trying to further deepen the kiss, she kicked him on his stomach. After finally breaking away from him, she stood up, swallowing hard and wiping her mouth with her hands. She then gave him a hateful look before walking away from him. She passed by Mr. Paxton and Richard who were on their way back to the court, seemingly ready for another game. She muttered some incomprehensible words to them, excusing herself to the ladies room. The two men were surprised to see Carter still lying on the floor.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Blair cursed pacing back and forth at the small space inside the restroom. _Stupid Carter and his silly games! _She thought and looked at herself in the mirror, biting her lower lip in shame. She opened the faucet and splashed water on her face to freshen up and calm herself but it was all in vain. Her heart was still beating out of her chest and she was almost absolutely certain that she hates Carter more than she hates Jenny.

Carter rose once he saw Mr. Paxton and Richard heading towards him. He briefly told them about what happened while he and Blair were playing tennis. He then excused himself, saying that he needs to get some ice for his head and nose and asked which direction Blair went.

He slightly opened the door and saw Blair washing her face, nobody else was inside. He entered and locked the door behind him. They stared at each other for about five seconds before he walked to her, pushing her on the wall. She glared at him and he pinned both her hands on the wall. She struggled from his touch and he moved his face closer hers. She struggled some more and he brushed his lips against the side of her lips. She could feel his heavy breathing and eyebrows lightly touching her skin and he could feel the loud beating of her heart.

Somehow her mind lost control of her actions and she let him crash his lips into hers once again. This time, she didn't pull away and instead, she kissed him back. The kiss was all about wanting and lust. She shouldn't have been too enraged at him, now she was letting out all her anger and frustrations in another way. Their tongues were playing games with each other. She grabbed his hair tightly, hurting him a bit, he groaned. He bit her lower lip as payback and she pulled his hair forcefully, hurting him more. He kissed her neck rapidly while she leaned back. He ran his hands on her mid thigh while sucking her left ear, bringing chills to her spine.

His hands moved to her hips and he carried her, settling her on the cold sink. She spread her legs wider so that he was standing between her legs. He ran his left hand to her side while his other hand caresses the small of her back up to the nape of her neck while kissing her again. This time it was gentler and softer than their furious kisses before. She instantly wraps her arms around his neck, rubbing her feet up and down his legs. He lets her do that for a while and then he stops to stare at her now messy ponytail and flushed face. You still look beautiful, his eyes tell her but he didn't say that out loud. Saying something would totally ruin the moment.

She gazes back at him, wondering what his next move would be. But instead of waiting, she brought her closer to him, kissing him hungrily. She tugged his shirt and skillfully took it off, revealing his bold chest and muscular arms. He smiled proudly at his well sculpted body; his gym membership seems to be worth it. He replaced his smile with a naughty grin, running his hands on her legs going higher and higher until it reaches the strap of her thong. She lifts up her butt and he pulls it down. He smirks at the underwear in his hand and carefully places it on top of his shirt lying on the side. She laughed quietly, _'being a Victoria's Secret model has its perks.' _They seemed to be communicating their thoughts telepathically.

It was his turn now. She unbuttons his shorts, zipping it down, feeling him get _harder_ at her touch. His khaki shorts fell off the ground and she let her eyes fall on his hard on. He checks the door knob again if it was locked and if there were windows opened. The idea of getting caught adds more thrill to their escapade. Seeing that there was none, he helps her take off her dress. She stops and poses sexily for him, he lets his eyes wander on her almost naked body. Wiggling her right foot, she touches his erection with it, teasing him. He wonders how and when she had taken her shoes off.

The elastic band tied around her hair was torn. She shakes her head, her brown curls falling over her shoulders reaching her waist. He grabs her hair and pulls her into another kiss as he fondles her breasts. She was trying too hard not to moan but she allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. He unhooks the strap of her bra and then buries his face on her chest, sucking each nipple hard while she busily scribbles circles on his back with her fingers. She wraps her legs around his waist and he settled her again on the wall.

He went inside her, pushing her with an amount of force so strong that she had winced in pain. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from making any noise as he pumps harder and harder, until he runs out of breath but still that doesn't make him stop. He was reaching his climax and she wraps her right leg around his left leg tighter. She orgasms right after him. He leaned on the wall next to her, still panting heavily. Their breaths were in rhythm but they both have smiles plastered on their faces, from the excitement and rush the deed has given them.

She got up and started getting dressed followed by him. Looking at their disheveled appearance in the mirror, she runs her hands through his hair, combing it. He straightens out her dress. She wipes a lipstick mark off his mouth. He waves her underwear in front of her. They both burst out in laughter. When they were both convinced that they couldn't do anything to remove the smell of sex in the air, she walked out first and when the hallway was clear, he followed her outside.

"That doesn't change anything between us. I still despise you," she said walking away from him, acting as if nothing has happened. "But uhm, nice catching up."

Mr. Paxton and Mr. Dibble were both engaged in their game when she got back. She sat on the bench, took her iPod and put on the earphones. She noticed that her other earring was missing so she went back to the ladies room to find it, ignoring her ringing phone.

* * *

Nate called Blair to follow up but after his third attempt, he figured that she was busy with work so he just left a text message saying that Jeremy, Rico, Wesley and Mike were over at the loft. He called them earlier and half an hour later, they were all drinking beer (Nate was drinking coke) and eating pizza while playing pool.

"Blair's not answering her phone?" Jeremy asked, handing him a bottle of beer and a roll of joint.

He declined both and said, "No, man. She's a hard working girl." It was already his turn so he aimed at the black ball and hit it. He missed, the guys laugh.

"Whatever happened to the 'it's all about the angles' guy I know?" Rico asked in a mocking tone, imitating Nate's serious face while giving this advice to him before.

He laughs it off and said, "Even masters make mistakes."

"And he doesn't even drink now," Mike added. "Blair sure has turned you soft."

"If I were her man, I would," Wesley said with a smirk.

Nate's expression changed and Jeremy noticed so he suggested, "Well, she's gone for now so better make the most out of it." Nate finally gave in and took the bottle of beer from his hand this time and gulped briskly.


	22. Always and Forever

Jenny Humphrey was sitting on the bed, watching her sister-in-law in admiration as the latter brushes her long wavy blonde hair in front of the enormous vanity mirror at the corner of the master's bedroom next to the dresser.

Serena turned to look at her. "Could you help me with…" She motioned for her to help her get dressed. "It's an intricate gown."

Jenny stood up immediately, walked towards her, tied the corset and then looked at the dress. It was even more complicated to wear with the straps and ties and everything. The crimson Giorgio Armani couture dress was traditionally romantic and feminine with beautiful lines, fan pleating, and subtle details. The skirt expanded on the volume in a more subtle, geometric way but the amount of time and patience that must be put into the venture of wearing it should be vast.

"Yes, I can see that but it still is a magnificent piece of art." The shorter blonde remarked as she had begun the seemingly endless task of looping, tying and knotting the back of Serena's ball gown. "I kind of find it weird that Dan has to pick you up. You preparing for the big romantic night like it were Prom. I mean… you two are practically married now."

Serena continued applying another coat of the Chanel lipstick that Blair gave her before she left and gleefully replied, "You know Dan. He is quite the romantic." She then placed the lipstick in her clutch, along with a Chanel compact and a small mirror.

Jenny gave her a sincere smile, told her that she was genuinely happy for the both of them and asked where his brother is at preparing.

"He's over at Nate and Blair's." She said, patiently waiting for Jenny to finish strapping her dress (she tried so hard to keep still while doing the final touches on her make-up). After a few more minutes, she was finally done and the doorbell rang just in time. She got her black Fendi clutch bag as Jenny opened the door. Instead of seeing Dan, a tall middle-aged Ukrainian man dressed in a black coat stood behind the door.

"Good evening Miss Jenny, Miss Serena. Mr. Humphrey has sent me to come pick you up. Please follow me," the chauffer politely said in greeting as Serena emerged from the master's bedroom into the foyer.

Serena mouthed an 'o' before telling him to wait for her outside. She headed to Paulo and Andy's room and kissed them goodbye before leaving.

"So, Jenny, thanks for your help and everything," she said appreciatively. "And don't forget what I told you before," she cast her sister-in-law a warning look before heading towards the door.

"Yes, yes. The kids will be in bed by 9." Jenny dutifully said as she waved her goodbye.

The moment Serena was gone; Jenny picked up the phone and called Nate on his cellphone. After three rings, he answered.

"Jenny? Hi. What's up? Dan told me that you're gonna stay there for the weekend so that means you're babysitting for them tonight. He just left a couple of minutes ago by the way. I assume the chauffer has already picked Serena up?" Nate coolly spoke while rummaging the fridge for something to eat.

She sat down on the sofa and replied, "Yes, yes. Out of curiosity, can you please tell me where my brother is taking Serena? He really didn't wanna spill the details about the whole thing, not even a hint. When I got back, they were just busy and mum and I really have no idea what's going on. I usually am at the bottom of things, you know." She rolled her eyes and chuckled at her last remark.

"Well, now that they're gone. I suppose I could uhm, tell you what Blair and I have planned out for Dan and Serena for tonight. At first, we were planning on throwing them a party… to celebrate their anniversary but then when Dan told us that they were going to Italy for like, a second honeymoon, we didn't really have the chance to get them anything on such short notice so when Blair got tickets for the New York City Ballet Gala, she decided to give it to them as a gift," he explained as he got day old lasagna from the ref and reheat it in the microwave oven.

"Blair isn't really… uhm, frugal on giving gifts. The tickets surely won't be enough. There must be something else…" she asked suggestively.

"That's all I'm telling you for now," Nate said in finality while waiting for the lasagna.

A moment of silence passed between them before Jenny spoke again. "Do you wanna come over? Catch up on each other's lives. Talk. Paulo and Andrea are in the living room, watching Shrek for the nth time so it's gonna be alright."

Nate pondered for a while. He didn't really have anything to do tonight. His work was done for Dan and Serena's romantic date. He did the things Blair had asked him to do, the final touches and everything. He even helped Dan with picking out his tux yesterday. He did not have any paper work for school. Blair wouldn't mind him hanging out with Jenny, would she? "Uhm, okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll bring over some lasagna."

He dialed Blair's number after hanging up on Jenny but after a few rings, it was replaced by her voicemail. Instead of leaving a message, he flipped his cellphone, packed the lasagna, got his wallet and keys, and locked the door behind him not minding to wash the bunch of dishes on the sink.

Jenny went to the guest room and got changed into a fuchsia dress. She knows Blair is in California, busy doing only God knows what and she wanted to look _presentable_ since Nate was coming over the house to hang out. Everybody knows that she has always had a crush on Nate.

Twenty minutes later, Serena immediately knew where Dan was taking her when she saw the "George Balanchine Way" sign on W. 63rd St. and, 90 paces to the south, the "Jerome Robbins Place" sign on W. 62nd St. The New York State Theater occupies the south side of the main plaza (at Columbus Avenue & 63rd Street) that it shares with the Metropolitan Opera House and Avery Fisher Hall.

As she got out of the limo, her face lit up when she saw Dan marched towards her, carrying a single red rose. He was dressed in a black tux and his hair was pulled back. He looked elegant and lavishly handsome. She smiled at him wholeheartedly.

He made a gentlemanly bow in front of her, kissed her left hand and smiled. "My lady, you definitely look enchanting tonight. I feel as if I don't deserve to be standing next to you but here I am, the luckiest man in the whole world, in the company of an impeccable lady." When Serena remained speechless, he cupped her face in his hands and in a soft voice, he asked, "Honey? Are you alright?"

Looking at Dan, she smiled with her eyes and said, "I am more than alright. This is amazing! I don't know what to say. Thank you for this." When she was still in high school, it was Blair who was more inclined to music and dance but ever since she went to Brown, she has gotten to love the Performing Arts and she even took dance classes from jazz to ballroom to ballet. It was never too late to learn new things and in exploring this side of herself, she has cultivated her artistic self.

He kissed her passionately in response and smiled, "C'mon! The show's going to start in fifteen minutes." He escorted her to the lobby and then to the ascending stairs until they reached their seats. The entire place was majestic, the neutral colors of the theatre were chosen particularly so that the people in attendance would provide color and vibrancy to the house.

While waiting for the performance to start, Dan turned to Serena and complimented her again. He always tells her how beautiful/gorgeous/perfect she is and he will continue to do so even when her hair turns grey. But even if he doesn't, she knows that she will always be beautiful in his eyes.

"I love it (the dress). Everything, really. Thank you so much. You've been so wonderful to me," Serena replied, holding both his hands, looking intently at his brown eyes.

"As much as I would love to take the credit for everything, it was actually Blair and Nate who also helped me planned out our date tonight."

"And that includes having Nate dressed as a 19th century courtier?" She wrinkled her nose and he laughed.

"Yes, even that," he said.

The lights go dark, the curtain rises and the music begins. They held each other's hands in silence as they watch the show.

The first ballet performance was entitled "An American in Paris". It was all about a romantic encounter between a brash American painter and a lovely young Parisienne. The backdrops were inspired by Picasso and Braque that provide a "postcard" City of Lights, including stoned bridges and picturesque streets, the banks of the Seine and the Eiffel Tower.

Dan was glancing at Serena every now and then, intrigued at how she would change her expression from sadness to astonishment and then to wonder. That was one of the things he loves about Serena; how one dance can bring out so many emotions from her, how passionate, driven and inspired she can be. She was his heroine, his love, his everything.

Nate Archibald arrived at the Humphrey-Van Der Woodsen loft five minutes ago and he was already sitting on the sofa while Jenny was in the dining room setting the table. Paulo and Andy fell asleep in their room.

He called Blair again for the nth time and hung up once it switched into her voice mail.

Jenny asked him to take a sit in the dining room and asked when Blair is coming home.

"This Friday. She has a lot of things to do, apparently." He casually answered. "How's college life?"

Jenny's currently taking up Communication Arts in Brown and just like any other college student, she lives in a dorm with her roommate Jasmine, goes home once or twice a month, depending on her schedule, if she's busy or not. She poured him a glass of wine and said, "You know, it can be fun and exciting but tiring for the most part. You get to meet a lot of diverse people and that's the interesting part."

Nate only nodded in response. "Dating anyone?"

"Not really. That makes my life boring and monotonous. It is definitely not as action packed as yours."

Nate lets out a laugh and asked her what made her think that his life was "action packed". To him, it was anything but that.

"I saw you with Blair on the Tyra show. I'm really impressed at how well you both dealt with the rumors and everything."

"It's been hard at her most especially. Ever since she got back from the hospital, I noticed that something changed about her but of course, that's already expected and honestly, that worries me a lot. She's putting up this strong front and you know how Blair is. I've talked about this with Dan but he says that I just have to give her time. It alarms me though. We hardly talk to each other anymore. Like really talk." He lets out a sigh and waited for Jenny's response.

She placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Getting herself preoccupied with work will help her take her mind off things, mainly with everything that has happened. When she gets back, you can talk to her about your worries. You two always work it out."

"You see, I never told Dan or Serena about this but no matter how busy Blair is, she always manages to find time to call me. The last time we talked on the phone, she has quickly dismissed me. She hasn't answered any of my calls since yesterday."

"Maybe she's really just busy or tired," Jenny suggested.

"Maybe," Nate resigned.

"Don't think too much about it." She sat in front of him and served him the lasagna. "Let's eat and talk about something else instead. Didn't you know that Chuck's currently dating Princess Alexis?"

Nate took a sip of the white wine Jenny has just poured for him. He tried not to think about Blair and focus his attention on having a conversation with Jenny. They found themselves laughing and conversing about their common friends and their lives in general throughout dinner.

After the show, Dan and Serena went to the French restaurant near the Theatre. They were seated at a private dining room that provided an elegant and romantic ambience; a quartet was playing "When I Fall in Love" for them.

"When I fall in love, it will be forever. La-la-la-la," Serena hummed to the tune of the song. "I know this song. This is one of my grandmother's favorites."

She later on concluded: "It's going to last forever, the love that we have for each other."

"I've always been so certain about us," Dan replied abruptly, proving her that he was sure, has always been sure.

"Really?" She asked. "I've always known you were quite the optimistic."

"Emotionally, it's easy to distinguish love. By act, it's a different matter. It's a lot of sacrifice, tears and work. Yes, its work. If you're not ready for that work, the whole thing just won't work." He paused and then caressed her hand, "And as you can see, here we are, celebrating our love, happy."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "Our love is sufficient enough to keep us together and it's not only love as an emotion, right? We can see it, feel it, touch it…"

"What we have may not be an epic story. There was no blood shed, nor lives lost. What we have is beautiful in itself. It's two souls finding true love through each other."

"It doesn't need to be epic, to prove how great it is. It simply, just is."

They kissed ever so passionately. The candlelight dinner, the music playing in the background, the scent of romance in the air make everything perfect for the both of them.

"I love you, always and forever," Serena said.

Dinner went by smoothly. They got off the limo; Dan led her to the carriage that has been waiting for the both of them. Serena was amazed.

They strolled around Central Park underneath the stars, holding each other's hands, gazing into each other's eyes, warming up into each other's presence.

The night was perfect. Everything was perfect.

When suddenly…

Serena burped. A very unlady-like thing for her to do, especially amidst all this. She covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh my God! I totally ruined this moment."

Dan broke out in laughter and Serena, too.

"I have to admit I really enjoyed dinner," she confessed.

"That's a very obvious thing to say," Dan countered. "And you still giggle like a 4 year old. That's one thing I love about you."

"I love the way you mumble words when you're nervous."

Dan smiled and they remained that way (holding each other's hands, gazing into each other's eyes, saying sweet nothings to each other) until they went back to the Humphrey's old loft in Brooklyn (again, to Serena's surprise), reliving the first time they made love at Dan's old room. Cedric was hidden somewhere, of course and the football sheets were replaced by high thread Egyptian cotton sheets. Tea candles were everywhere, Dan lights them all one by one.

There was one problem, though. How to undress Serena's intricate gown.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry I havent uploaded a new character for so long. I'm just having a really bad case of writer's block and I think it's evident in this chapter. I'm afraid that I am lacking the imagination and creativity to continue writing this story. I used to have a lot of ideas most especially with the whole Nate/Blair dilemma (with Carter in the picture).

I've always been fascinated by Carter and I wanted to experiment... YOu know, his involvement with Blair, why did it happen in the first place, will it materialize into something else, how it would affect Blair and Nate's relationship... I do think it's interesting.

On the other hand, there's Chuck and Alex. And I do not know whether or not they should be together in the end. (There are C/B fans out there who wants Chuck and Blair to end up together in this story.) I do think their relationship makes perfect sense. They heal each other's broken hearts and they just understand each other. Chuck lets Alex see a part of himself that nobody else sees and vice-versa.

I need motivation. I'm torned. I do not know what to do. I need opinions.

* * *


	23. Realization

It was a perfect Saturday afternoon. Blair Waldorf was clad in a leopard print bikini, lying on her back on the white bench, listening to _the Waters of March _by Sergio Mendes. Last night, she kept herself busy uploading new songs to Nate's Ipod from her Mac. She raised her Chanel sunglasses to her head and saw her IPhone blinking lights on. Nate calling, it said. She sighed.

She took off the earphones and answered. "Nate, sweetie. Hey. What's up?"

"When are you coming home?" Nate demanded. He only received a text message from Blair earlier that day, informing him that she just cancelled her flight.

"I've been really tired these past few days, constantly working… never taking a break. I just want to relax a little, make the most out of the sun and the beach before going back," Blair replied. She no longer had to work and she was supposed to be in New York by now.

"If you're not here by tomorrow, I'll book a flight and pick you up instead. You're slowly killing me, you know?" Nate said, not wanting to give her the opportunity to say anything regarding the matter.

She did not say anything in response. She doesn't wanna go home yet. Or maybe, she wasn't ready to see Nate. Not after what she did.

"Blair?" Nate called her attention. "I could book a flight now, if you want. We could stay there for a couple of days, go sailing, surf, do whatever you want…" He proposed.

"Nate, sweetie…" She was trying to think of the right words to say to express what she's feeling. And of course, she would never confess to him about her moment of weakness (being tempted by Carter.) It was going to be the first and last time, she promised herself.

He sensed that there was something wrong, it was evident in her voice. She always talks like that whenever she made a mistake and did not want him to find out or whenever something bad is bothering her. "What is it, honey?" He calmly said. "Tell me."

"I just want to be by myself for a while. That's all I ask," She pleads for his consent and understanding but doesn't explain why.

Nate fell silent and she continued to speak, "Please understand. I need time to think. I need to be away from you but I promise you that when I get back, everything's going to be back to the way it is."

"But you've been away for a week. How much time do you need?" He asked, not wanting her to be away from him any longer. "I need you Blair."

"Don't make this hard for me, Nate. I have always put your best interests at heart before me. Can't you do the same for me?"

"I worry about you, about us." Nate lets out a sigh and asked, "I wanna know what's bothering your mind. Does it have something to do with me? Did I do anything wrong? Tell me. I need to understand why you're feeling the need to be away from me."

"It's got nothing to do with you. I just really need to think about things on my own. You don't have to worry about us. We are fine," Blair carefully said.

"How come I feel as if you're slipping away?" He asked and hearing him say those words bring an ache to his heart. "It's not about you not being here with me. Everything seems to be fine on the outside but I can tell that it's not. I don't understand why you keep it all to yourself. Can't you just stop pretending with me?"

She looks down at the skies' reflection on the pool, relieved that she was the only person there. Nate's words have an effect on her. She doesn't have answers. More questions rose in her mind. Why can't she simply open up about her feelings to him? Why does she find it difficult to be completely vulnerable around him? Was she still sticking to the concept of her relationship with Nate being perfect (to the point of her hiding her real feelings in order to keep appearances up)? Was that the only reason why their relationship still survives? Was that the only way to keep it going?

She was aware that their relationship has some fine cracks. On the outside it's not visible but if you look closely enough, you'd notice the faults. But it wasn't like their relationship's standing on the edge of a cliff, about to fall off. She's just unsure. She doesn't have the will to reassure him. And maybe it's just a phase.

Her afternoon rendezvous with Carter made everything all the more complicated for her. She wasn't the type of woman who would easily succumb to temptation. She has high morals; she's too righteous and too devoted to Nate to perform such an act of infidelity. And yet, she did. What pushed her to do it? She wasn't even the least bit attracted to Carter. The truth was, she has always been fascinated by him and at the same time, she detested his ways. He was good and bad…

When Blair remained quiet, he knew he couldn't let her down. Blair seldom asks for his approval and consideration. He still had to ask for one more time. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes. It's really what I need right now," she said.

"I'm letting you do this because I love you. You have always been the one sacrificing a lot of things for me, for the both of us. I couldn't be selfish when you're the one in need. This time around, I want to set aside my own welfare for you."

"I love you, Nate. You know that," she said in response to his declaration.

"I just want you to promise me, in return, that we will truly be okay and that we will talk about everything once you get back. I don't want you keeping me in the dark anymore. I need to understand you. I can't contemplate a life without you."

"I promise. Everything's going to be fine. Goodbye, Nate. I love you." She hung up, placed her phone back beside the pina colada she has ordered earlier.

* * *

Alexis was wearing a Roberto Cavalli halter floral dress with matching gladiator sandals. She was quietly having lunch with her mother at the patio, alone.

"You haven't touched your food. Don't you like the salad? We can always request for something else, something you would like." Her mother patiently said. Princess Sophia held an air of grace and elegance around her. It was obvious to anyone that Alexis got her regal looks, slender frame and good graces from her mother; her cunning mind and realistic view of things, from her father.

"I'm not feeling very well, mother," she passively said.

"Talk to me, child. What's on your mind?" Her mother asked, giving her a worried and inquisitive look.

She didn't know what to say. Sitting in front of her was the woman, who has carried her in her womb for nine months, who went through an excruciating pain in labor to bring her into this world, who raised her ever since she was little, but despite all these things, there remains an invisible wall between them. She finds it difficult to confide to her own mother.

It had been three years since she left the palace, exchanging her sheltered and glamorous life for freedom and adventure. Her black shiny hair was now auburn but her porcelain skin was unchanged. Still, she looked paler, lifeless, uninspired. Her lively spirit was missing.

Maybe words weren't needed to be said to get the message across. Any mother would feel her daughter's miseries. Princess Sophia took the initiative to know where her daughter's mind is at. She needed to try. She softly spoke, "Your father and I both want you to be happy. We let you go into the real world, without our protection, without our care. That was your choice. Even though we may not have been vocal about our feelings, you should know that we are proud of you. We love you."

"If that is the case, I don't understand why you're keeping me here? Why did you want me back?" She tried so hard not to show contempt but failed to do so. Her eyes were tearing up and she rose; her tone emphasizing every word that comes out of her mouth. "I was held against my will. I was even sedated! I woke up at the back of the plane, not knowing where I was being taken to. I was so scared. I even wanted to jump off the plane at some point because I feared for my life. Is that what you wanted for me?"

Her mother gave her a confused and apologetic look. She did not know how Chase managed to convince her to go home. She thought that he has been very persuasive with her. She never thought that he was capable of doing something like that to her own daughter. It was a week ago, at a family dinner, where she remembered mentioning to Chase's father that she has been terribly missing Alexis and that she wanted to see her soon. She could always call her and ask her to come home for a few days, of course but she hadn't wanted to take the initiative. She wanted her to decide to go home on her own.

"Don't act all innocent on me, mother. You had Marcus follow my every move, everywhere I go, everything I do. Don't you trust me? I would never do something to embarrass our family," Alex continued to say.

"Your brother has fired him a year ago. Marcus was no longer working for us. Listen to me, child. It was Chase who told us that he could persuade you into coming home. I only wanted to talk to you, to know how you are."

"Chase and I are no longer together. He took me against my will…" She said miserably. Her mother gave her a regretful look. Alex let a moment of silence passed between them, giving them enough time to comprehend what really happened. She sat down again, moved closer to her mother and said, "I'm sorry I jumped into conclusions. I know that you would never do something to hurt me."

Princess Sophia placed her hand on top of Alex's and said, "I'm sorry that you had to go through something as terrible as that." In which Alex has replied, "You can always call me and ask me to come home. No matter where I am, this will always be my home."

"I'm sorry, darling but I had let my pride get in the way," her mother confessed.

"I feel better now that we have straightened out some things. I'm sorry if I haven't called you or wrote to you. A lot of things have happened. But you have to know, mother that you will always be a part of my life and this time around, I promise that I will always keep in touch."

Princess Sophia gave her a heartwarming smile and Alex already found some comfort and hope in that.

"I don't mean to pry on your affairs, darling. Surely, you would not blame me if I would like to know what really happened between you and Chase. After all, I am your mother. You were both such a great couple but I can now understand that underneath it all, he has a wicked side."

"Yes. I found out later on that I wasn't in love with him anymore and perhaps I never was. Honestly, I don't want to dwell on the past. I just want to concentrate on my future."

Her mother only nodded in response and waited for her to continue.

"Even if it seemed harsh for Chase to pull of something like that, I can tell that he means well. He just has a horrible way of showing it but what we've had is over. So I beg you, please, not to tell father or anyone about this. If he finds out, you do well know what he's capable of doing and I do not want that. I don't want to complicate things. As far as I'm concerned, I'll be fine as long as he stays away from me."

"I understand fully well. You don't have to worry about that from now on. Chase will never come near you again. I won't let that happen. There's one more thing I have to ask, though. I think that the reason why Chase did what he did was because he couldn't accept what happened to your relationship. Am I correct?" Alex nodded. "And if you do not want to discuss anything about your break-up then I have to respect it. What worries me now is your budding relationship with the Bass heir. It's too soon. I understand this is another reason why Chase interfered, why he wanted you to leave London and go home in order to stay away from..."

"Chuck Bass. His name's Chuck Bass." Alex would rather answer her mother's questions than talk freely about their now messed up relationship.

"Tell me about him. What is he like? Despite being born rich and the numerous rumors I have heard of, I suppose there must be something else, something good that has drawn you to him."

It amazes her how open minded and sincere her mother was being and she couldn't deprive her from knowing the truth.

"It was totally unexpected, how we met and everything that has happened between us ever since. To others, he can get a bit sardonic but to me, it's only a part of his charm. He and I are very different from each other; we are both aware of that but we still share something similar, something very real. He shows me a part of himself that nobody else sees and vice-versa." Alex smiles, she could go on and on about the good things she can tell about Chuck.

"I trust your intuition and perspective. I do think that he only puts up a different front from his real self as a means to protect himself but deep inside, he's a really good person."

"You haven't met him yet and it seems like you've gotten to know him already."

Her mother smiled and said, "Do go on, dear."

"You might think that it's too soon to get in a relationship right after having my heart broken recently. However, I do think that the timing was right when we both stepped into each other's lives. It was as we were both brought together to heal each other's hearts. It may seem like we were both on the rebound but we had a connection, there was definitely something there."

"Had a connection? What do you mean?"

"It was four in the morning when Marcus found me standing outside the hotel. The morning he took me. I was only dressed in my negligee and I was freezing. I walked out his suite after hearing him on the phone with _her_."

Princess Sophia raised her brow and suspected, "He was seeing another woman while you two were…?"

Alex shook her head and explained, "She was the love of his life. And she was already engaged with his ex-best friend. She was the reason why he decided to leave New York, why he needed to move on. I was devastated when I heard him say that he will always feel the same way about her. I was falling in love with him and he was still hung up on her. I couldn't compete with that."

Princess Sophia pondered on this and concluded, "Maybe what he meant was that, she will always be his first love and it's something so powerful that's very hard to forget. The fact that he left New York in order to try to get past that and move on meant that he was willing to give himself a chance to find new love. That's what's important."

Her mother doesn't even know him but here she was, trying to convince Alex that she should give him a chance. Princess Sophia asked her if he went after her when she walked out from his suite. Alex nodded and told her the things she said to him. She could remember everything vividly.

_She stood up with her clutch bag clasped tightly on her right hand. Looking at him in the eye as she laid out for him the cold truth, "You still love her… You still fancy the idea of you and her being together… It doesn't matter if I'm here for you right now or how many girls will come into your life… Neither I or any other girl can ever replace her place in your heart!"_

_When he did not say anything to negate or deny what she has just bluntly said, she took another step so that she was now standing only three steps away from him, which was a very bold move for her. "How could I have been so naïve and stupid enough to believe that what we've had meant something? How could you be so selfish and heartless enough to fool me into believing that I was special to you all this time when clearly, you have her on your mind and on your heart all along?" _

"_You have been unfair to me, making me feel wanted while carrying all that emotional baggage on your shoulders!"_

He has had enough of her musings so when he finally spoke, pointing his index finger at her accusingly, he used a sarcastic tone adding a sardonic smirk on his face. "I am not the only one bearing a _**huge**__ and __**heavy**__ baggage, here." _

_If his intention was to hurt her a little, he had succeeded to a great extent for her eyes were tearing up quickly at the insensitivity of his comment. She had her left hand hit him across his face, creating a loud whack sound that echoed in the four corners of the room. _

_She didn't have it in her to apologize at that moment so she turned around and left, running away from his suite as fast as she could towards the elevator. _

_He knew he very much deserved the slap he got from her. Swallowing his pride, he walked to the door ran after her. Once he saw her standing there, waiting in front of the elevator, he apologized, catching his breath and trying to sound sincere, "I'm sorry Alex… But uhm, I really am trying my best here. I thought you perfectly understood how much, how badly I wanna move on…" _

_The blank expression on her face was all he could see but the anger was still there. "You calling her in the middle of the night, professing your undying love for her while I was just in the other room sleeping, supposedly unaware? You call that moving on?" Her heart was pounding fast in a mixture of anger, hurt and despair. "This thing between us… it's over. I don't ever want to see you again!" _

"Chase asked me to call him once we got here," she said. "Chuck was apparently looking for me; he even went to the police. I told him to stop looking for me and that I meant the things that I said." But she only said those things in the heat of the moment and she couldn't take them back. It pains her to think about what could have beens with Chuck. She has to accept things as they are, things between them could just be truly over.

"What do you intend to do?" Her mother asked in concern.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while. It's been a long time since we last talked like this. If things are meant to happen, between me and Chuck, then fate would have to find a way to bring us back together again."

Her mother smiles at her, "Let's hope for the best."

* * *

Chuck Bass was smarter than what people give him credit for. He figured that Alexis was already in Spain. He was now contemplating whether he should follow her there or wait for her to come back to London. He was about to step into the shower when he heard his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to hear who the person was on the other line.

* * *

**AN: **Who could be calling Chuck in the middle of the night? Could it be a) Alex, b) Blair, c) Serena or d) Nate? Tell me who you want it to be and why.

Read and **Reviews**, please!!


	24. Girl Troubles

Chuck Bass was smarter than what people give him credit for. He figured that Alexis was already in Spain. He was now contemplating whether he should follow her there or wait for her to come back to London. He was about to step into the shower when he heard his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to hear who the person was on the other line.

"Hello?" Her velvety voice filled his ears. He doesn't respond. His loud breathing implies that he was waiting for her to reveal the reason why she called. But before she was able to open her mouth to say something, a part of her snapped. She hung up, leaving Chuck bewildered.

He wrapped himself up with his bathrobe, picked up his phone once again and stared at it for a little longer. _Call her back!_ It screams. Should he? But what would he say? Their last _chitchat_ had been vague and lucid enough as it was.

* * *

It was only five in the afternoon and she couldn't resist ordering another dry martini. After her awful (but gratifying at the same time) conversation with Nate, she went back to her hotel room to change into a simple Balenciaga sun dress and headed to the bar. The place was filled with businessmen talking among themselves, 20something couples, foreigners; basically people whose faces she was not familiar with. She sat by the bar, looking impatient and bored. While browsing through her contacts, she stopped at Chuck's name and pressed the call button. She did it on impulse. By the time she heard Chuck's raspy voice, she hang up, absentmindedly spilling her drink on her lap.

"Let me help you with that," a pair of tanned muscular arms invaded her personal space. The stranger's right hand was wiping the mess on her lap.

She looked up and saw that the man was no stranger at all. It was no other than Carter. Breaking away from his touch, she retorted, "It's okay. I got it." She wonders why he always catches her off guard. "What do you want?" She asks angrily.

"I wanted to see you again, before you leave," he confessed. He couldn't erase the memory of Blair's kisses and moans, their sweet but rough lovemaking that hot Friday afternoon. He hopes there was something more than that being great sex.

She smirks and laughs, mocking him. But her laughter was brought about by the irony of the situation. He gave her a confused and amused look.

Here she was trying to cleanse her self from her wrongdoings and there he was reminding her of their sinful _deed_. She couldn't deal with Nate if she goes back home so she decided to stay in LA, overlooking/neglecting the major reason why she dreaded seeing Nate: Carter Baizen. Sitting next to her now was the cause of her indiscretion, the root of her sin, temptation personified. And she regrets staying now; this was a **bad** idea after all but where would she go? Is there any place in the world where she can be left at peace? On the other hand, she did not have any idea that he will still be coming after her.

And then there was Chuck. She didn't even know why she bothered calling him. She didn't know what to say. To seek advice from an old love? Definitely not. She felt dizzy from thinking too hard plus the _copious_ amount of alcohol that was rushing to her head. She massaged her head in an effort to ease the pain but it grew worse.

Carter motioned the bartender not to bring in drinks anymore and asked for a glass of ice cold water instead. "Drowning yourself with martinis/vodka won't help you solve your problems, _princess_," he knowingly said.

She threw him a look of abhorrence. "You don't know anything about me," she spat. "So stop talking to me like you do."

"You always act like you're in control. You show the world that you're invincible; that nothing can penetrate the wall you built around yourself to protect you from the piercing eyes of others. The question is: have you let anyone destroy that wall?"

Every word that came out of his mouth was true. If she has let a person in her life, closer to her than anyone else could ever be, it was Chuck whom she thought of immediately and not Nate. She has been with Nate longer than she had been with Chuck but how deeply you have gotten to know a person cannot be measured on the amount of time you spent together. Chuck saw her for what she was and what she was not. He understood her perfectly. Nate, on the other hand, has been the center of her world. Everything revolved around him. It seemed like she's somehow loosing a part of herself in the process but it was her fault, too, that she hasn't let him in, completely. Sure, he loves her, she loves him. But is this love enough? Is it deep enough? Was it normal to second guess her feelings for a man that she was supposed to marry?

She finds it very odd to talk about this with Carter. Trying to divert the direction of the conversation, she said, "My head hurts. I just want to escape… Even if it only lasts for a while… Can't you just let me do that?" Typical Blair.

Carter smiles at her. An unfathomable smile. "Let's."

She stood up and got her clutch on the table, ignoring her vibrating phone.

Carter follows.

* * *

Chuck hangs up and left a voice message: _Call me_, he abruptly said.

He finally stepped into the shower, letting the cold water touch his skin and pacify his current state of mind.

Fifteen minutes later, he got dressed in his pajamas and was about to get into bed. His cellphone started ringing. He expected the caller to be Blair.

He answered the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hey, uh, Blair, why'd you hang up on me? Is there anything wrong?"

The person on the other line furiously reacted, "Blair called you? Are you having an affair with her, Chuck?" Yes, it was definitely Nate. "I don't believe this! I thought you were already dating someone else." He was about to hang up when Chuck hastily denied his allegations. "No, Nate, Blair and I are not having an affair. But yes, she did call me about twenty minutes ago and hung up so we didn't have the chance to talk so just, for the love of God, stop jumping into conclusions." He was appalled at his ex best friend's distrust and suspicions at his fiancé. He asks himself when they will ever stop referring to each other as ex-best friends.

Nate decided to push the matter aside and believe him. "I, uhm, I'm sorry. I just… You know…" He started mumbling then Chuck interrupted him, reassuring him that there was absolutely, no way in hell that something was going on between him and Blair. Nate was relieved.

"But the truth is that I'm having _girl _troubles on my own." He couldn't think of a better term to describe the whole dilemma he has with Alex. Maybe opening up about it would further reassure Nate that there was no affair going on between him and his ex-best friend's girl. "By now you've probably heard about it from Serena—"

"Dan, actually. Yeah, you've been dating… Alexis, is it?" Nate cuts in, vaguely saying; "Way to go, Chuck! Dating a Spanish princess. Totally an upgrade." There was really no hint of sarcasm in his voice but it wasn't congratulatory either.

Chuck refrained himself from reacting unpleasantly to Nate's comment. He regretted bringing it up now since he would have to talk about Blair. It always boils down to Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, what used to be. As much as he didn't want to further talk about it now, he had to continue. "The thing is; I really do like her a lot. I could see myself falling for her." Down with the feelings, he grimaced. Not that what he said isn't true, he's just… Well, he's Chuck Bass. "She gets me, you know."

"Good for you, man. really. Honestly, I'm glad that you finally found someone." After Blair, he mentally adds. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Chuck finds it strange, the way they were talking right now; it almost seemed like old times. Except that back then, it was Chuck who always _listens_ to Nate's ramblings about his life, how unsatisfied he is, etc. So maybe it wasn't really like old times but… just a few minutes ago Nate had been accusing him of cheating with Blair and now they were talking like friends. He finds the transition funny, in a way.

"Everything was going on well between us until she caught me talking on the phone with another girl. What Alex heard me say on the phone… She thought I was seeing another girl but everything's just a big misunderstanding." Chuck hopes that Nate won't be suspicious as to who the said girl was so he adds, "And you know the (playboy) reputation that's attached to my name… She storms off from the suite at 4 in the morning. I tried to explain but she didn't want to listen, told me that she never wants to see me again."

"Just give her time to cool down and then try talking to her again. Make her see things your way," Nate advised. From what she hears from Dan and Serena, it seemed like Chuck is really serious about her. Adding the fact that Chuck has never talked this way about a girl, it really must be real/serious.

"She went back to Spain. I pushed her away," Chuck said in conclusion. "I could have loved her, you know. I felt a connection with her."

"Then what are you still doing? Shouldn't you be on a plane flight to Spain? On your way to see her, get her back?" Nate said, all supportive and motivating. "Look, man: It's rare to find that kind of connection with someone. Once you do, you have to really go for it. Are you just gonna let this once in a lifetime opportunity pass?"

Chuck hardly thinks of her as an "opportunity" but was she really his _only _shot at happiness? Yes, she does make him happy. On the other hand, he feels like he doesn't deserve her, that he's inadequate and that maybe she was right about his feelings (that still exists) for Blair.

_Alex looks at him intently in the eyes as she laid out for him the cold truth,__ "You still love her… You still fancy the idea of you and her being together… It doesn't matter if I'm here for you right now or how many girls will come into your life… Neither I or any other girl can ever replace her place in your heart!"_

"I really don't know what to do. I don't wanna hurt her," he said in defeat.

"Think about it, man," Nate said suggestively.

Chuck lets out a sigh and thanks Nate for listening and his advice. "So what made you call in the first place?"

"I wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true. Apparently, it is and I do hope everything turns out for the best." The truth was; he wanted to find out what really happened between him and Blair before Chuck left. Nate considered the possibility that Chuck's got something to do with Blair acting weird and being distant all of a sudden. Now that Chuck has just confided in him about his _girl troubles, _he thought that it would be wrong to discuss the issue any longer.

"Yeah. Me too. So uhm, I hope it wouldn't seem wrong for me to ask but… how are things with you and Blair?" Here goes Chuck Bass and his curiosity. Having asked that, he pulled back his tongue and mentally kicked himself in agitation.

His girl troubles? Nate was not so keen on talking about that. Truth or Lie? Okay, here it goes: "Blair's in LA right now. She's coming home soon… I hope."

Chuck could trace a hint of uncertainty in Nate's voice and asked, "You hope? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just… With her work, you know. I don't know when it's all gonna be done," he lied.

"_Nathaniel_, I have just disclosed to you the real deal about my relationship with Alex."

"And you expect me to confide to you about my problems regarding Blair?"

"What problems?" Here goes Chuck Bass and his curiosity, _again_.

"Why the sudden interest?" Nate snapped back. Then again, this could be the right time to discuss about Blair. Yet again, it all boils down to Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair, what used to be. Will Nate push it?

"Fine. I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

They both fell silent. It was Nate who broke the tension in the air, "We're just having a rough patch, that's all. We always work it out."

"Yeah, you always do," Chuck concurred. He didn't want to push the topic further. If Nate wants to talk about it, he'd wait for him to start. Knowing Nate, he would. Or maybe he won't. It seemed to him that Nate finds it awkward to talk about Blair.

Seeing that there was nothing else they could talk about, Nate wished him well and hung up.

_That went well, _they both thought, going back to their business. Chuck lay on the bed, thinking about Nate's advice. (What is he still doing, wasting time when he was supposed to be wooing Alex?) Nate sat on the sofa, brooding all the more.

Maybe they could still be friends after all. They both have something in common. _Girl Troubles._

* * *

**A/N: **I want to apologize for being irresponsible and dishonest. I wouldn't deny that I based Chapters 9 and 10 on a situation from Candace Bushnell's "Trading Up". I was reading the novel while I was writing this fanfic and as I have said, I got the idea from it. I do admit that I did not re-word the part I have copied. I truly am sorry and in order to make things right, I'm letting you all know now that the said chapters were written in reference to the book. If this isn't enough… should I rewrite the whole chapter, just let me know.

Anyways, for all those people who have read and reviewed, there are some people who have been consistently r&r-ing this story, I really am grateful… The only way I know how to express my thanks is to give you something worth reading… Something good, I hope. Each chapter, I try to do better. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave feedbacks/comments/suggestions/bashings (hehe). What do you guys think about the phone call? Chuck and Blair? Carter and Blair? Nate and Blair? Nate and Chuck's "rekindled" friendship? C/B/N/Ca drama!!


	25. The Catch

Nate is the kind of person who doesn't keep his problems to himself. On the other hand, he did not want to confide in Chuck about his problems with Blair. He hasn't reached a point wherein he could comfortably speak in confidence with Chuck regarding Blair. He didn't even know what came into his mind when he considered calling him in order to straighten some things out. Still, he was glad that he did. Now that Chuck seems to be moving on, it would be easier for the both of them to mend their friendship and put the past behind them completely. Even though he hasn't met Alex in person yet, hearing Chuck talk about her gave him the impression that she's fascinating and intriguing enough to be able to catch his ex-best friend's attention. (That's worth something.) Besides Blair, he has never known another girl who has piqued Chuck's interest and enticed him for reasons other than just having mindless/casual sex. Hence, he wants Chuck to go after her, get her back and pursue a real relationship with Alex. Not only to assure him that Chuck would no longer be after Blair, but it would also help fix their relationship and at the same time, make Chuck happy. It would be a win-win situation for all of them.

Dan is Nate's go-to person; Dan can say the same thing about Nate (Nate, being the only male friend he has.) As if on cue, Nate's cellphone rang and it was no other than… Serena. Dan's other half.

His blonde haired friend had called him to thank him and Blair for planning out her romantic date with Dan last night. "From watching 'An American in Paris' at the New York State Theatre to an intimate and romantic dinner at our favorite French restaurant to a carriage ride around Central Park, everything had been magical and enchanting and dreamlike… I really am grateful for everything you and Blair did for us." But of course none of it would have mattered if her own version of prince charming slash knight in shining armor (although she didn't consider herself as a damsel in distress) wasn't there.

"Speaking of Blair, has she arrived yet? I haven't talked to her since she that infomercial shoot with Carter." Oops. Slipped from her tongue. Why can't she just shut her mouth at times in order to avoid spilling unwanted information?

"**CARTER?!**" He demanded, raising the tone of his voice in utter disbelief. "Blair hasn't come home yet… What do you mean by… **CARTER?!**"

Serena bit her lower lip. She knew that she was a terrible liar but maybe it would be easier not to get caught since they were not talking face-to-face. "Some Carter I haven't heard of. Marshall couldn't make it to the shoot because he had sort of an emergency back home." She said with hesitance and uncertainty evident in her voice. "Anyway, as a token of our appreciation, we would like to invite you to dinner tonight at our humble abode. 7 pm. Sharp. See you. Thanks again." With that, Serena hung up not giving Nate a chance for further discussion.

Out of all the Carters in the world, Nate only knew one: Carter Baizen. Carter was a senior when Chuck and Nate were in 8th grade and pretty much 'mentored' them. By 'mentored', that meant that he was the one who gave them their first drink and their first joint. But Nate now considers Carter as the mother fucking scumbag who stole his money and almost stole away his girl (but it had been Chuck all along.) At one point, he thought that Carter had changed; the latter threw away his privileged life in exchange of traveling the world and finding out what's really important in life. Well, screw that. Carter Baizen is a mother fucking scum bag. Who also makes documentaries. So… Nate came to realize that it could be possible that Blair has worked with him for the infomercial. He really had to squeeze out the truth from Serena tonight.

* * *

_Trying to divert the direction of the conversation, she said, "My head hurts. I just want to escape… Even if it only lasts for a while… Can't you just let me do that?" Typical Blair, using escapism as a means to forget her problems. _

_Carter smiles at her. An unfathomable smile. "Let's."_

_She stood, got her clutch bag on the table, ignoring her vibrating phone._

_Carter follows after her. _

The only way to avoid being drunk is to keep on drinking so Blair snatched the bottle of Jack Daniels from Carter and started gulping the tea-colored beverage hastily, letting the warm liquid burn her throat and warm her stomach. She kicked off her shoes and leaned back on the wall outside the cottage where they were hanging out at, staring at the nighttime sky and the stars glistening in the cerulean waters. She finds this soothing to the soul.

Carter watched silently in amazement and broke the comfortable silence surrounding them, "It's nice to see you so relaxed and carefree."

A hush wind passed by, she tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ears and said, "It's kinda hard not to. I mean, look at the scenery in front of us. It's so beautiful, so serene. You just let it all engulf your doubts and worries away."

He smiled at her warmly. He took a sip of whiskey and let another moment of silence linger between them. He has always felt a strong attraction towards her. He hated the fact that she's been with Nate at the time when he last saw her, when his dirty blonde haired protégée had been too oblivious, taking her for granted, not appreciating how special Blair is (what others wouldn't see, he could.)

He regretted not doing anything about it all those years when he saw a chance. Well, he did try to attempt something with Blair. When he found out about _the golden couple's _break-up a week before the Debutante Ball, he devised a plan to be alone with Blair, work his magic and see where things go. So he left his coat at Cece's tea party on purpose, went back to the Waldorf penthouse to _retrieve it _the next day and put on his charm and wit into action. Talking with her, he came to realize that the idea of Blair and him was not feasible. It wasn't because he wasn't enough for her or anything like that; he saw that she was already happy for some unknown reason; it intrigued him, taking into account the fact that her relationship has just ended, but thought it would be best if he just left her alone. He didn't want to complicate things for her when she seemed so pleased with her life. He realized that he wasn't the right guy for her; or perhaps she needed to find herself first. Later on, he learned that she was already dating Chuck Bass (which was totally unexpected. Nate punched him at the ball, he even saw them enter a hotel room together after and then all of a sudden she's dating Chuck Bass.) So much about that, he thought.

But what if he really went after her? What if he really took a risk and tried to pursue her? What would have happened? Would they be sharing this moment and enjoying each other's company without Nate and/or Chuck in the picture? He frowned at himself for entertaining such thoughts although a guy couldn't help it, right? This is Blair Waldorf he's talking about.

"You're not so bad after all," Blair spoke, interrupting him from his thoughts. He asked her to repeat what she has just said.

"You're not so bad after all," she said again audibly enough for him to hear. "Have you heard about q-tips? You know, cotton buds used to clean your ears? They do wonders. Maybe they'll improve your hearing." She added mockingly. He laughs. It wasn't his hearing that's _impaired_; he knows that she knows he's only been deep in his thoughts. She only wanted to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I **hear** they truly are amazing things," he said in a lighthearted tone. "Just like yourself."

"What?! You're comparing me to q-tips now?" She retorted, raising her left brow at him.

"It wasn't the effect that I was going for but yes, you are, without a doubt, amazing." He assured her, gazing at her deep brown eyes. They stare at each other for a moment. He leans in closer for a kiss. Both of them felt a certain degree of discomfort, aware of the "romantic" tension running in the air.

She moves a few inches away from him and remarked, "And yes indeed, you are not so bad yourself." Who would have thought they'd bond like this before?

The two of them pretend that there's hardly anything more to it. He even decides to just smile at her, showing a pretentious courtesy, when both of them know anyway, that there's really something more to the smile that he gave. And then his smile turned into chuckles, and she just blushed.

"We're out of booze," Blair claimed, swallowing the last remnants of their drink.

"No worries. We're both too drunk to care," He said, lying on the sandy floor with his arms crossed under his head, his legs extended, and his feet touching the fence. "Isn't it a perfect night?"

She did the same, lay beside him, not minding her dress getting dirty. He lifted her head lightly, placing his other arm underneath her neck to make her position more comfortable. "Yes it is," she said in a whisper loud enough for him to discern.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Tell me what you guys think.

Will Blair and Carter's un-labeled/unfathomable/ undiscernible relationship materialize into something else?

Now that Nate has his suspicions, how is he going to act on it?

Will Chuck follow Alex to Spain? Will he wait for her or will he let her go?

In the words of Gossip Girl:

You know you love me,

xoxo


	26. Home

**Six Months After…**

It had been a week ago when Serena Van Der Woodsen-Humphrey received a call from his stepbrother, informing her that he was coming back with his fiancé to spend the Holiday Season in New York.

_Serena basically shrieked in excitement at the news as she spoke, "Oh my God! Chuck! Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you! Tell me, when and how did you propose to her? And wait, are you only gonna stay here for the holidays?" _

"_Serena, Serena, Serena, would you please slow down? You are practically causing serious damage to my eardrums." Chuck mockingly said with his raspy voice. Serena rolled her eyes on the other line as he went on to enlighten her, "To answer your question, yes, we're leaving for Spain the day after New Year's. We're gonna be throwing an engagement party before Christmas and you, my dearest sister, are gonna be in charge of planning that so I guess, that will give you and Alex time to get to know each other and bond. You can bombard her with questions about the proposal, the whole thing. I assure you you're gonna love her." _

_She couldn't contain her enthusiasm as she squealed loudly again, causing him to hold his phone a few inches away from his ears. "OMG! I am so psyched! I can't wait to finally get to meet her!" She has only talked to her on the phone for a couple of times but she finds Alex rather likable and charming. She then asked, "So uhm, when are you going to arrive? Do you want us to pick you up?"_

"_That won't be necessary," he replied nonchalantly. "A limo will be waiting for us at the airport. Then we'll have to get settled first, have some rest before we can get together." _

"_Where will you be staying?" She queried. _

"_Where else but at the Palace, of course." he casually replied. _

"_Well, your suite won't be enough to accommodate both of you and I'm not so sure about the Penthouse, either," she countered. _

_  
"What do you mean you're not sure?" He inquired. _

"_It's been off limits since you went away and besides it's basically your dad's," Serena explained. "Do you want me to arrange something for you? Anything?"_

_"Look at that, my favorite sister being so helpful," He teased. "But just let me worry about that. I wanna know though, aren't they going somewhere for their customary Christmas break vacation?" He asked, referring to their parents' "tradition". Ever since Bart and Lily got married, their merged families took trips together every summer and Christmas Break. But ever since Serena and Chuck graduated from College, and later on, Serena getting married and Chuck venturing into business, they no longer do that together as a whole family, Eric simply refuses to be a third wheel to Bart and Lily. The last time they vacationed together as a whole family was when they went to Egypt and Turkey a couple of years ago. _

"_I don't know. I haven't really talked to mom lately. If they're going to leave then they'll allow you to take the brownstone or the penthouse, whichever you want," Serena hinted. _

"_Actually, I want them both to be able to attend the engagement party. This is a very important occasion for Alex and me. I want to formally announce the engagement, you know, to make our union official to our closest family and friends," Chuck said. He wanted everyone to meet Alex and Alex couldn't wait to meet his family and somehow, she also looked forward to meeting Blair. _

"_Right, right. Well then, I better get started on having some ideas for the party. See you soon, bro. Have a safe flight. Say hi to Alex for me." _

Serena was helping Paulo wear his shoes at the living room when Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf arrived at the Humphrey loft. Her best friend was dressed in a white knitted off shoulder sweater dress by Vera Wang and black stiletto boots while her fiancé was clad in a moss green cashmere sweater and slacks.

"So I see the new engaged couple hasn't arrived." Blair remarked after giving Dan a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, they're running in late. As it turns out, mom and Alex are hitting it off. They spent the entire afternoon shopping together for Christmas presents at Barney's," Serena explicated. "They seem to have similar taste when it comes to women's clothing, shoes, jewelry etc. and you know how my mom is; she probably doesn't want to let her go anymore. Chuck, on the other hand, he just lets them do whatever. He even accompanied them the entire time! Imagine Chuck Bass carrying many shopping bags, following them around in and out of shops and boutiques. Gosh, he would rather lock himself in his suite for the whole day than wander around the mall and now… Well, simply put, he's really changed."

"That's a sight to see," Nate commented as he takes off his coat.

"Chuck simply has a penchant/weakness for Lily. He looks up to her as the mother he's never had," Dan wisely said while taking both Nate and Blair's coats. "So he's being tolerant about the whole thing and of course, with Alex being there… He's been practically bragging about her to everybody."

"So you're saying that he hasn't really changed?" Serena counteracted. "How else would you explain his good behavior then?"

"Well, he still makes those snide comments," Dan argued. "He's still mean to other people and he still has a bad temper."

"The thing about Chuck is that underneath that image he portrays, he's really good to those people he care about. Alex has just all the more brought out this other side of him that we're seeing now although he has always had it in him," Nate said defending Chuck, surprising all of them. "And sometimes, he just has a weird way of showing his affections."

"There's always a reason why he could be mean to people especially if they're not meeting his expectations. Back then, he used to be indifferent all the time but ever since he started having a sense of responsibility, he has gotten to have really high standards and he became this perfectionist," Serena said, backing up Nate's statement.

Blair adds, "Besides, he has always had a sharp tongue and I would have to say that it's a big part of his charisma and character."

"You and Chuck have that in common plus the fact that you're also a perfectionist, more on the obsessive compulsive side," Dan concludes. Serena and Blair both eyed him and Nate coughs.

"That's why I really am looking forward to meeting Alex," Nate stated, brushing off the awkwardness that's coming over them. "I wonder what kind of influence she has over him. They completely have different backgrounds and personalities. It would be interesting to see how they interact around each other."

"Dan and I had the chance to meet her, actually. They invited us over at the Palace for lunch the other day. She's even more stunning in person than in the photos I've seen of her," Serena exclaimed, remembering their first meeting.

"_This is my lovely sister, Serena." Chuck said, motioning his hand to the statuesque blonde and then placing an arm around Alex's waist. "Serena, this gorgeous lady to my side is Alex." _

_Serena only stood there, giving her a friendly smile, unsure whether she should make a move to hug her or something. It wasn't her first time to meet a royal but she didn't know how to react at this instant. Sure, she was excited to meet her future sister-in-law but she didn't want to give her the impression that she's trying too hard. _

"_What's with the formalities? Don't mind this guy over here. He's such an idiot sometimes." Alex nudged her fiancé on his chest, giving Serena an unbelieving look. "Anyone who's important to Chuck is important to me," she claimed before taking a step towards the blonde to pull her in an embrace. _

"_But what about me?" Chuck playfully asked, making a face and spreading his arms in front of them. "Can't I join in for a group hug?"_

"_Shut up, Bass, you're ruining the moment," Serena gave him a look, breaking away from the embrace. "Are you sure about marrying this guy?" She asked Alex, looking skeptical. _

_Alex only chuckled and shrugged. "Should I change my mind?" She asked, looking at Chuck._

"_You knew from the moment I popped out the million dollar question that you were 100 sure. You didn't even blink, you immediately said yes as if it was on reflex." He said, smirking at her. "Before I even had the chance to finish the question…"_

"_Will you mar-Yes!" He imitated the way Alex said 'yes' when he proposed, with an exaggerated expression on his face. _

"_It was like a no-brainer. You so want to marry me!" He added. _

_Serena only stood in silence, half amused. _

"_Is that so? You know for a fact that women can be so fickle-minded," Alex said, placing her hands on her waist, challenging him. _

"_You, my dear, are an exemption to that fact. You're not like any other woman I know," He said in resolve to end their banter so that they could finally take their seats. _

"_Really?" Alex said, pouting her lips, moving closer to him. "Is it a good thing?" _

"_Absofuckinglutely." He takes her hand and led her to the table he had reserved for them while Serena tagged along behind them. As much as he would like to kiss Alex right there and then, he didn't want Serena to watch them in envy or squeal in delight at their public display of affections or feel awkward or however his stepsister is going to react. _

_Once they were seated, the waiter took their orders before walking away. Chuck asked Serena where Dan was when he suddenly appeared, muttering an apology for being late and giving Serena a sweet kiss._

"_Humphrey," Chuck said in greeting to his brother-in-law. "This is Alex, my beautiful bride-to-be," he motioned to Alex by placing his hand on top of hers. "Alex, this guy here is Serena's husband, Dan." Chuck was of course tempted to say Humpty Dumpy/Brooklyn/Charity Case, those nick names he and Blair came up with to call him fondly. _

"_Nice meeting you," Alex stood up to give him a light peck on the cheek in which Dan has responded with a polite 'you too'. He was too entranced by her down to earth and genial demeanor that he only stared at her in awe before taking a seat next to Serena's seconds later. Alex shrugged it off, Chuck smirked at Dan's reaction while Serena hinted at him to say something more welcoming to Alex._

_But before Dan did, the Spanish princess congratulated him at the success he has acquired for his first novel. "I saw your novel on display at a bookstore back in London. I had been intrigued when I read the synopsis so I purchased a copy then I started reading it once I got home. You kept me up 'til 6 in the morning. I loved it." she said. _

"_Thanks. What did you think about it?"  
_

"_I thought it was an incredible love story over all. There were a lot of beautiful and memorable lines, the way you have described the sceneries was just so perfect." She paused for a moment to think before she continued. "It was heartbreaking how Stella threw away everything in order to go on her _journey_ to find him in the hopes that they could be together again, only to find out that he has already forgotten about her. Despite that, she never gave up and therefore she waited. It may have been pathetic but I guess that's what love is really all about. It makes us do foolish things we're not even aware of doing." _

_Dan felt an overwhelming feeling at Alex's words. She wasn't trying to flatter him at all, he knew that she meant what she said and he gave her an appreciative look. Chuck and Serena both pondered her words. _

_Alex continued, "But you know, you look more different than in your cover photo. You're ten times better looking in person."_

_But now she's really coaxing him. Dan and Serena were the only ones who find this funny and laughed. Chuck just took a big gulp of the red wine, he wanted his scotch. _

"She's elegant and charming and gracious and I believe her sight of seeing is perfectly fine but I do not have any idea how Chuck managed to get her to like him. It's a big mystery and a big miracle in itself!" Serena remarked as she started combing Andrea's blonde fine hair.

Her husband nodded his head in agreement to what Serena said. "You wouldn't get the impression that she really is a true to life princess. I'm not saying she isn't too poised or sophisticated; she's the epitome of that. She's just too down to earth and unpretentious and genuine."

Both Blair and Nate became all the more intrigued. It was Blair who expressed her anticipation freely. "She seems perfect but we all are aware of the fact that sometimes if a thing is too good to be true then it may not be real after all. What if they both wake up one day realizing that? What would happen then?" When Blair realized that she had sounded a bit skeptical, she went on saying, "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy with the way things are going for Chuck especially now that he has found someone he _could _share his life with. I guess everything just seems to be happening in haste. I believe that before going into something so serious, particularly when it involves making a life changing decision, one should give more time to think things through."

Dan may find Chuck overbearing at times but he agrees to all the things Nate, Serena and Blair has formerly said about Chuck. In addition to the fact that Chuck has been a good uncle to his kids, there really is nothing else he can say about Chuck or complain about. "I do think that they complement each other very well. As what Nate has previously said, Alex brings out the good in Chuck. I don't know how it works out exactly but they do get each other. It's as simple as that."

Nate and Serena turned to Blair to look at her reaction. They expected to see a blank face but instead, Blair flashed a genuine smile, showing them that she was just only concerned about her uhm, ex-boyfriend slash turned friend.

"How long do you have to get to know each other enough for you to realize that, yes, this is the person I would like to spend the rest of my life with? Is there really a required amount of time to know that? Does it really matter when it comes to love?" Dan asked them, letting his words hanging in the air, pushing them deep into their own thoughts.

Surely enough, this got Nate into thinking. It took him a long time before he finally realized that he couldn't think of anybody else to be with other than Blair. It seemed to him that it had been fate that brought them together once more all those five years ago and it had been up to him whether he would take that chance, what obviously was laid in front of him, or not. He was glad that he did. Blair has always been the one for him all along. Was she mulling over the same thing right now?

Then all of a sudden; the door bell rang, breaking them away from their temporary state of trance. Serena hurries to open the door, revealing Alex and Chuck's presence behind it. She gave Alex first a welcoming hug before turning to Chuck, who was looking annoyed, dressed in a Santa Clause costume but snapped out of his irritation when he saw his nephew and niece rushed to him from the living room. He immediately turned into character and smiled as his stepsister's kids jumped at him in delight.

_Santa Claus, right, right, right, the fat funny-looking white guy who gives gifts at Christmas, rides a sleigh with Rudolph the red nose reindeer and argh, whatever. I can do this, _he thought, mouthing off a Santa Clause laugh, 'Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!' which sounded more like 'Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Me-rrrrrry Christmas!"

Blair crossed her arms and raised her brows at him while Serena, Dan and Nate only stood giving him a look of surprise. Chuck only ignored the looks they were giving him and instead, turned to Paulo and Andy, keeping up the Santa Claus charade and handing them over the presents he bought with Alex for them earlier.

Moments later, all four of them (BN&DS) erupted in laughter. Dan tried to compose himself while the other three continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow. "I now do believe, without a doubt, that Chuck Bass has really changed for the better (or worse?)! This is the worst Santa Claus disguise I have ever encountered in all of my twenty-four years of existence! Never in a million years would I have dreamt of this moment."

"Oh Shut it down, will you?" Chuck yelled at all of them, glaring at Alex for making him do this, muttering a 'Stupid Humpty Dumpy!' making them laugh all the more at his anger.

"Oh my God! My cheeks and stomach hurt!" This time it was Serena, who became mindful of Alex's amused expression so she tried to collect herself, turning to her future sister-in-law, "By the way, Alex…"

Dan and Nate were still giggling like crazy which was very unlikely of them. By this time, Blair was already paying attention to her and Alex.

Serena and Chuck gave Dan and Nate a look that made them stop. "Sorry, sorry! We were just… He was just… Everything was just so hilarious." Nate muttered, still grinning.

Serena noticed Andy tugging at her skirt and saw that her daughter was about to burst in tears. "Does that mean that Santa Claus isn't true?"

Serena and Chuck share a look. Chuck sighed and carried the small girl in his arms, stroking her messy hair and comforted her Santa Chuck-like or Santa Claus-like rather. He went to take the couch near the Christmas tree, letting her sit on his lap. His stepsister smiled at him gratefully while Alex also beamed at him for being nice and sweet to his niece.

Dan then turned to Serena and said, "Anyways, as you were saying…?"

"Why don't we all go to the living room?" She waited for everybody to settle down before introducing Nate and Blair to Alex.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you," Blair pleasantly said, smiling at Alex. The latter gave her a light peck on each cheek in greeting before turning to Nate.

"Everything we've heard about you is true." Nate commented, sitting comfortably at the sofa with Blair next to him and Alex sitting on the other side.

"Is it anything bad?" She casually asked, taking the champagne flute Serena has given her while the latter's pouring white wine over it. She thanked her and waited for Nate's reply.

"No, not at all. Chuck is really lucky to have you," he said.

She gave him a confused look. Blair explained quoting Serena's exact words, "For one thing, you're even more beautiful in person than in the photos we've seen of you. You're elegant and refined but you act like you don't know it. It just comes out naturally."

Alex graciously accepted the compliment and asked her when the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show is going to be held. Blair promised to give her tickets. The two women chatted while Serena talked to Chuck for a bit and then allowed him to mingle with the others while she had to supervise the caterers who were preparing their dinner at the kitchen and dining room. Dan had been the one looking after the kids in their play room for the mean time.

Chuck had joined them, giving Blair a hug and telling her how beautiful she still is. Both Nate and Alex no longer seemed to mind. Chuck then looked at Nate. Somehow they knew that the whole rift between them is over. It was Nate who stood up and made a move to give Chuck a man-hug. "I missed you, man!" He said.

"Yeah, me too." Chuck said, breaking away from the hug. He sat next to Alex before focusing his attention to Blair. "I don't know if you already knew this but it had been Nate who talked me into going to Spain to get Alex back. I'll always be grateful to him for that."

Alex exclaimed, "You make it sound like Nate forced you to do so."

"Well, it was him who encouraged me to go anyway," Chuck countered. "I was so _bewildered _and_ devastated _when I found out that you left."

"You brought it on yourself because of your own doing!" She argued.

Nate broke in, his glance directed towards Alex. "You don't seem to be the jealous type." He looked at Blair and explained to her what made Alex get so upset that she walked out of his suite at 4 in the morning. And apparently, upset enough that she had to flee from London.

Sensing the need to stop Nate from revealing the truth, Alex butted in, "I really don't think it's necessary to discuss it anymore. Chuck and I have gotten past that—"

"Nate told me what happened before but I actually wanna hear the rest of the story from Chuck himself," Blair said, persuading Chuck into telling what had really happened between him and Alex. She didn't have any idea that she was mainly the reason why things happened the way they did. Maybe she did after all; Blair Waldorf is far from being dense/oblivious. Still, she did not know that it's got something to do with a previous conversation between her and Chuck.

At one point, his conversation with Chuck had affected her, made her question herself if she still has feelings for him and second-guess her relationship with Nate.

"_I still can't help missing you, Blair…" Chuck confessed to her. _

_When she said nothing, he told her, "I got rid of the box and everything that comes with it… I had to in order to move on. There was no point of holding onto our memories when you and I both know that we're just not meant to be anymore... We both have separate lives right now…"_

_She didn't know what to say so she just kept silent. "But before that, I was able to read your last letter… and I'm really touched by everything you have said. I just want you to know that I will always feel the same way about you. No matter what."_

What's that supposed to mean? She asked herself that a couple of times. When she told Nate that she would be staying in LA for a little longer, she had tried to talk to Chuck in order to ask him what it meant. Carter Baizen came into the picture, making her temporarily forget about Nate and Chuck. Later on, she realized that what Chuck and her had will always be special to the both of them that is why she feels that way about him. However, it doesn't necessarily mean that she still loves him. It became clear to her now. Somehow, Carter has made her realize that.

Going back to the conversation, Chuck told Blair that it only had been a misunderstanding. Blair wasn't satisfied with his answer so Alex told her that she has already put the past behind her. Or rather, both her and Chuck did.

It was then when Nate had a hunch that it had something to do with Blair. It occurred to him that Chuck never told her who the "girl" was.

"_Everything was going on well between us until she caught me talking on the phone with another girl. What Alex heard me say on the phone… She thought I was seeing another girl but everything's just a big misunderstanding." Chuck hopes that Nate won't be suspicious as to who the said girl was so he adds, "And you know the (playboy) reputation that's attached to my name… She storms off from the suite at 4 in the morning. I tried to explain but she didn't want to listen, told me that she never wants to see me again." _

And then it hit him. It had to be Blair. Who else could it be? He was sure of it but he had to ask, "Was it Blair?" Chuck was too stunned to say anything and Blair was also shocked.

Feeling the tension in the air, Alex excused herself from the group. (Again: It always boils down to Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, what used to be.) Serena was just about to go back to the living room with the kids to tell them that dinner's ready when she saw Alex coming her way.

"Hey. Is there anything wrong?" She asked Alex, looking at her in concern.

Alex shook her head in response. "No, not at all. I was just gonna go to the kitchen to get some ice." Then she noticed that she hasn't brought her glass.

"Mommy, who ish that lady tha Uncle Chuck-with?" Andy asked her mom in baby-talk, pointing at Alex.

Alex bent down before Andy and interjected, "Hi! My name's Alexis but you may call me Alex if you want. What's your name?"

"I'm Andrea but you may al-sow call me Andy," the little girl graciously bowed and politely said, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. You're a very pretty girl like your mother," she said, tucking a stray hair off Andy's doll-like face. Alex glanced back at Serena and pointed out, "Andy and I have something in common. Boyish nick names." Serena let out a laugh.

"Your Uncle Chuck and her are getting married soon so you must call her Aunt Alex from now on, okay?" Serena turned to Paulo and said to him. "And you too."

"This must be Paulo." Alex looked at Paulo and smiled at him, the latter tugged at her mother's Prada skirt shyly. "Both your kids look adorable."

"Thanks. I'm sure you and Chuck will make cute kids as well, although I hope they'd be more like you than Chuck," Serena said. "By the way, dinner's ready, but I can fix you a drink if you want." Alex asked her where the bathroom was, saying that she needed to freshen up instead.

Serena noticed the looks Blair, Nate and Chuck were sharing; it appears to her that something was up. She asked Paulo and Andy to join their dad in the "play room" and they did what she asked them to do.

* * *

**A/N: **This will probably be the second to the last chapter. If you have any questions or anything you would like to clarify, feel free to leave a review or PM me.

I'd really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think about this chapter, what you'd like to see happen, etc.

In the next chapter, it will be revealed (1) how Chuck convinced Alex to get back with him. (2) how Blair and Nate relationship was after Blair got back from LA (3) what happened to her and Carter, if they had an affair or still do (what do you guys think about this?) (4) did blair even tell nate about her and carter or did he find out? (5) will blair and nate stay together?


	27. A Lovely Dinner

A/N: I'm thinking about writing a sequel. I've had a major writer's block in terms of continuing to write this story. And it took me 7 months to update with an unfinished chapter. Geez. But I love this story. So.. Tell me what you guys think

-----------

And then it hit him. It had to be Blair. Who else could it be? He was sure of it but he had to ask, "Was it Blair?" Chuck was too stunned to say anything and Blair was also shocked.

Serena came up to them and asked if there's anything wrong. Nate ignored her and repeated the question again, sounding more demanding this time, "Was it Blair?"

Noticing the discomfort in both Blair and Chuck's faces, Serena tried to divert their attention. "The dining room is all set. Dinner's ready."

Nate glowered at Chuck, yelling out to him. "Answer the question, Chuck!"

Blair threw him a beseeching look, "Let's not ruin this night. We can talk about this later."

"Now's a good time as any," Nate insisted as he broke away from Blair's touch, still scowling at Chuck and preparing himself for what he was about to hear.

Blair sighed in exasperation as she helplessly looks at Serena who was all too surprised herself in the sudden turn of events. Everything was going on smoothly until now.

Chuck didn't know how to explain. He has already moved on with Alex and he was almost sure that Nate saw that now.

Alex dreaded confrontations especially now with people she hardly knew. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she ran her hand through her wavy jet black hair, thoughts filling her head. Her mother suggested that she dye her back to its original color and she did, it suited her more. Chuck said she still looks stunning no matter what her hair color is but he really preferred her dark brown hair. It brings out her hazel eyes.

_What am I doing here? _She thought, closing the door behind her. She walked back to the living room in a hurry hoping that nothing _bad_ has happened. Since she only had a vague knowledge of Nate, she figured that she should just help Chuck explain things to him. Things are different now and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Chuck was about to explain when he saw Alex approach them. She looked at him briefly before turning her attention to Nate. "I don't think this is the perfect time and place for us to discuss things like that. On the other hand, it might be better for us to get it over with so if you must really know, I just want you to keep in mind that Chuck and I have already gotten past _that_. We've already talked about it before I even decided to go back to London with him. You don't have to worry about anything or feel threatened. I don't. " She said firmly, looking at him intently in the eyes.

Nate's eyes softened up as he waited for Chuck's response.

Chuck didn't know how to put it into words but he tried. He started talking about his previous conversation with Blair that Alex overheard.

_"I just want you to know that I will always feel the same way about you. No matter what," he hung up after having said that and saw Alex standing by the door, a stunned expression on her face, the grey blanket covering her naked body. _

Chuck glanced at Alex for a sign of assurance. "Blair will always be a special part of my life, she will always hold a special place in my heart... But Blair and I weren't meant to be. I have Alex now. I love her. Having said that, I hope we could finally close that chapter in our lives."

They all turned to Nate to see his reaction. His face showed a look of relief and understanding as he still comprehended Chuck's words. "I apologize for however I may have acted," they all heard him say after a moment of long silence. "I just needed to hear that."

"Shall we go have dinner now? I'm starving," Serena proposed. Both Chuck and Nate smirked as they follow her into the dining room while talking.

Blair also finally understood what it was all about. Before Alex followed after Nate, Serena and Chuck, she spoke, "Alex!" Alex turned to her and Blair continued, "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen. I hope you don't think—"

Alex shook her head and told her, "There's nothing you have to be sorry for. I completely understand. You and Nate are happy now. Chuck and I are happy too."

_Nate and I are happy now, _she smiled at the thought but, were they really? "I wanna let you know that I totally agree with what Chuck has just said. We can all be friends now," she said.

Alex smiled and hugged her. Serena looked back and saw them. Chuck and Nate were truly back to being friends.

"Tell us, how did you manage to convince her to go back to London?" Blair asked Chuck while holding her glass for Nate to refill it with red wine.

"After Nate called, it took me two hours before I finally decided to pack up and leave." Pack up meaning, getting his passport, credit cards and only some clothes. "The whole time I was on the plane, I thought about what to say to Alex, how I was going to face her… I didn't even know how I was going to be able to enter the palace grounds with the palace guards around, her _father_ being there…"

"Fortunately for him, my dad was on a royal visit to Austria," Alex said, cutting in.

"Being Chuck Bass, I was up to the _challenge,_" he remarked confidently.

"Don't be fooled by his confidence. I'm sure he had been nervous about the whole thing," Blair teased.

Chuck was about to open his mouth when Blair beat him up to it with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're Chuck Bass; you don't get anxious at all."

Chuck smirked and said 'but of course' making Alex roll her eyes and the others laugh in hilarity. "So anyways, there I was, pacing back and forth at the enormous receiving room, waiting for Alex to arrive when the butler announced that Princess Sophia will arrive shortly."

"Princess Sophia as in Alex's mother?" Dan asked in disbelief.

Chuck nods and said, "As I was saying, so her mother walks in carrying an aristocratic air around her. She looks at me with her piercing eyes, trying to find out if I'd be intimidated by that, I suppose then she asked me to take a seat…"

"_Would you like some tea, perhaps?" Princess Sophia offered him and moments later, a chamber maid came in and carefully placed a cup of tea on the coffee table. He thanked the woman before she left them. _

"_So tell me, Mr. Bass, what's the purpose of this unexpected visit of yours?" Princess Sophia demanded with her eyes fixed on the man sitting in front of her. _

"_Your daughter," Chuck merely said receiving a disdained look from his "girlfriend's" mother. _

"_Yes, I am well aware of the fact that you're not here to make yourself acquainted with me," Princess Sophia knowingly said. "What I would like to know is why you wanted to see my daughter." _

_Chuck took a moment to recollect his thoughts before he replied. "I came here because I wanted to apologize to her. I wanted to see her because I felt horrible about her being away… I miss her a lot. I wanted to tell her that I do like her a lot and that I am willing to do what it takes to make her forgive me, for her to give me a chance to prove it to her." _

_Princess Sophia continued to stare at him with a blank face. "What do you have to apologize for?" _

"_For being such an idiot in general," he said apologetically. Dan always tells him whenever he screws something up that a good apology must have 3 parts: 1) I'm sorry. 2) It was my fault. 3) How do I make it right? Out of desperation, he added admitting that he had been a complete idiot, chicks would surely soften up at that or so he hoped. He went on and on about how sorry he was for hurting Alex, that he never meant to hurt her, etc._

_But Princess Sophia was not convinced. "What makes you think you deserve another chance?" She asked, giving him a smug look. "It seems to me that you are only using her as replacement for someone whom you cannot have. My daughter won't be a replacement for anyone, not now, not ever. You are just going to hurt her. She is way too precious and special... I simply cannot let that happen." _

_His face showed a look of surprise at her claims, mixed with determination in his eyes to prove her wrong. He assumed that Princess Sophia must have found out about his relationship with Blair or that Alex may _have_ told her mother about it. He looked intently at the princess's eyes as he spoke. "But here I am willing to make up for my mistakes and I came all the way here to prove Alex that I want her back in my life. I can imagine myself falling in love with her and even though I can't say that I love her right now, I certainly do have strong feelings for her. I never expected for it to happen, it just did, I'm grateful that it did and that I met her. She makes me feel good, she brings out the good in me and I'll be the most stupid man in the planet if I don't see how good we both are to each other, how we exactly fit like two pieces of puzzles together. She was never just a replacement."_

"I was, of course, dreading what her mother's reaction would be like. Would she still be doubtful? For a moment I thought she'd ask the palace guards to throw me out in the streets or put me in jail or something because she had this unreadable expression on her face." Chuck professed. Never had he talked like this in front of Eleanor Waldorf while he was still dating Blair. At that moment, he was willing to do whatever it takes to get Alex back and if whatever included him telling Alex's mother his true intentions to her daughter, pouring his heart out for her, he would.

"That was when Alex came in, the whole time she had been standing behind the door, _eavesdropping _on our conversation," he added, feigning an accusing look at Alex.

"Well, that's what I learn from being around you," she reasoned out.

Chuck placed his wine glass back on the table after gulping the rest of its contents. The others were still listening attentively while at the same time, trying to eat. "So her mother stood up and said, 'I do admire your honesty but whether she takes you back or not, it's my daughter's decision to make.' I'm almost sure she meant to say 'whatever her decision is, I still don't like you.' Her mother's very intimidating, I must say."

Alex glared at Chuck and disagreed to what he said. "My mother's hard to please but she likes your self-absorbed ass so don't talk about her like that." All of them looked shocked at her words. They didn't have any idea Alex could speak such _inappropriate_ words but they were amused. Was she offended with the way Chuck has described her mother?

First she called him a complete idiot in front of his sister, now she called him a self-absorbed ass in front of his friends. He doesn't find it annoying but rather interesting. "Now that's a very unlikely attitude for a princess," Chuck teasingly said, grinning at her. "Don't forget that you're talking about the man you're about to marry," he smugly remarked.

Alex turned to Blair and Serena, feigning annoyance, she said, "Mimi once told Janey: 'Disrespect is part of the package. The day a man marries you, a part of him loses respect for you because of the very fact that you did marry him— he knows his flaws and thinks he's wife is a fool for putting up with him.'"

"But who's Mimi and Janey?" Serena asked, passing the gravy to Dan.

"Fictional characters. Alex's always quoting from this book by Candace _Bushhead_ or something… The one who authored Sex and the City," Chuck said rolling his eyes. Sometimes it annoys him how Alex gets _these _ideas from reading chic literature and how she philosophizes on it. "And I have such high respects for you." _Though I just don't understand why you rely on those books for relationship advice_, he mentally adds_._ "You're the one calling me an idiot in front of my sister, heck; you even called me a self-absorbed ass."

"The title of the book is Trading Up and it's by Candace Bushnell, not _Bushhead_," she explained in a duh like fashion. "And 'Sex and the City' was based on the novel she wrote entitled 'Four Blondes.' How many times do I have to tell you that? I know all your favorite food, movie, book, color, etc and you can't even remember what my favorite author's name is?"

_What the fuck is wrong with her? _Chuck thought. He faced her and whispered, "Is it that time of the month?" Alex only pouted her lip. "She always gets a little feisty when she has her period."

"That is not true! I only get like this because of your 'high and mighty' attitude! You know what? You annoy me so much some times!" Her face was already getting redder and redder. She hastily grabbed her wine glass, taking huge gulps of iced cold water. "Maybe I'm stupid enough to even agree to marry you! All this time putting up with your shitty attitude!" She started to look very uncomfortable. The others only kept quiet. "I shouldn't have worn this dress! It's making me itch," she complained, resisting the urge to scratch her sides.

Both Nate and Blair shared a look. Dan and Serena looked clueless as to what to do.

Chuck was about to retort to what Alex has just said when an idea suddenly popped in his head. "Did they add a bit of grinded almond nuts in the gravy?"

Serena gave him a confused look. "I'm not sure."

Alex stood up and left, not bothering to excuse herself from the group. Chuck also stood to follow her in the bathroom when Serena said, "Oh wait! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to mention it to the caterer!"

Chuck glared at her and rushed to follow Alex.

Dan and Nate both looked at her in confusion. She bit her lip and explained to them. "Chuck told me before at Lunch."

"But that doesn't explain the sudden mood swing," Dan commented.

"I guess, nuts make her unreasonably hypersensitive," Blair supposed. "Plus the rashes. More gravy? Anyone?


End file.
